


La Ruta

by Ghelik



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Concentration Camps, Existential Crisis, Future Fic, Gen, NaNoWriMo, POV First Person, Police, Politics, Psychological Torture, Rebellion, Rebels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres amigos deciden dejar su ciudad natal en busca de fama y fortuna, acordando reencontrarse al cabo de diez años para compartir sus experiencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Ruta

**Author's Note:**

> En noviembre de 2013 decidí participar en el NaNoWriMo, un concurso online en el que tenía que escribir una novela de 50.000 palabras en un mes. Nunca antes había escrito algo tan largo, en tan poco tiempo. Tardé mucho en conseguir el tema, el cual difiere completamente de todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero parecía un reto interesante, así que me alejé de la ciencia ficción y la fantasía para escribir algo sobre gente 'normal'.   
> Al finalizar el plazo había escrito 33970 palabras, pero decidí continuar dándole vueltas. A mediados de diciembre la historia pasaba de las 40.000 palabras, pero seguía sin llegar a la marca. Después de dejarla descansar durante unos meses presento el texto completo con 48737 palabras. Espero que las disfrutéis.   
> *Como siempre, acordaos de alimentar al artista hambriento con comentarios y kudos*

\- Hasta aquí puedo llevarte. - El camionero para en el arcén a unos cien metros de la salida de la autopista. Recojo mis bolsas y abro la puerta. - La frontera está a unos diez kilómetros al este. –hace una pausa.- ¿Seguro de que estarás bien?  
\- Sí. Muchas gracias.   
El camionero se mesa las barbas canosas y me tiende un pequeño paquete de comida que ha comprado en la última parada.   
\- No puedo aceptarlo. Debería haber estado más atento...  
\- No seas burro, chaval.- me interrumpe con su voz cascada por el tabaco.- Yo debería haberte despertado, pero parecías necesitar todo el descanso posible.   
Acepto el paquete un poco a regañadientes.   
\- Me pensaré lo de la fundación- a la sonrisa del camionero le faltan algunos dientes.   
\- Antes de que te vayas- saco la cámara de una de mis mochilas.- ¿Posa para mí?   
El hombre se ríe, pasa una mano por una mata de pelo áspero que empieza a clarear por la coronilla y agita la cabeza, antes de apoyar un brazo en la ventanilla bajada y la mano en el volante. Me mira con su sonrisa mellada y nariz torcida por demasiadas peleas de boxeo amateur.   
Me bajo del camión.  
\- ¡Suerte!- me grita cuando cierro la puerta.   
Le saludo con la mano, ajustando las mochilas. Cuando se pone en marcha, me alejo de la autopista hacia el bosque.  
Tengo que encontrar uno de los pasos de contrabandistas para poder entrar en el país. Confío que no será muy difícil. Basta con alejarse lo máximo posible de las carreteras y cruzar monte a través.   
Sienta bien volver a caminar después de tanto tiempo haciendo autoestop y yendo de polizón en trenes. Hay algo refrescante en caminar por los bosques, en moverse por lugares alejados de la civilización y el control humano. Hubo lobos en estas montañas, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Grandes mamíferos de ojos amarillentos y dientes afilados que obligaban a los viajeros a ir en grupos y no viajar de noche. Hace menos tiempo había cazadores de conejos y hace menos tiempo aún había cazadores de setas.   
Ahora ya nadie coge comida de los bosques porque puede estar contaminada o puede ser venenosa o cuesta demasiado conseguirla.   
Saco la brújula de un bolsillo y busco la dirección correcta.   
Normalmente no me importaría caminar sin rumbo fijo, sin ningún tipo de destino concreto, hace tantos años que hago precisamente eso, que podría caminar descalzo por rocas afiladas y ni me daría cuenta, pero tengo una cita ineludible y me desagradaría enormemente llegar tarde. Es una de las pocas costumbres que se me han quedado de la infancia. Nunca llegues tarde. A demás, estoy cerca de la frontera, tengo que desviarme al menos cincuenta kilómetros si quiero llegar a un punto que no esté estrechamente vigilado. Las zonas fronterizas son peligrosas y no precisamente por los animales o las plantas venenosas. Hasta que no encuentre un lugar adecuado por el que saltar la reja no puedo acercarme mucho a la división del territorio.   
Ajusto el peso de mis mochilas, caminando con paso firme entre los árboles. Huele a lluvia aunque aun no hay nubes en el cielo. Esta noche tendré que pasarla a la intemperie a no ser que me cruce con una cueva o una casa abandonada. Es una zona desconocida, así que la suerte jugará un papel muy importante.   
A media tarde hago una pequeña parada detrás de un árbol, y me siento a comer junto a unos arbustos. La comida que me ha dado el camionero no es nada del otro jueves, pero la devoro toda con hambre lobuna. Algo más tarde empieza a llover a cántaros. El agua convierte el terreno en barro y las hojas muertas, el suelo en pátinas resbaladizas. Si hubiese tenido más tiempo, probablemente me habría quedado debajo de un árbol hasta que pasase la tormenta, pero voy algo justo. Tengo que cruzar la frontera como muy tarde mañana antes de mediodía. Así que camino bajo la lluvia, calado hasta los huesos, temblando y maldiciendo mi mala suerte. En cierto momento resbalo y estoy a punto de caer, pero consigo enderezarme en el último momento agarrándome a un pino. Se me dobla una uña al aferrarme a la corteza áspera y suelto una maldición. Agito la mano.   
\- Hey, ¿te acuerdas aquella vez que…?  
Me giro para mirar a mis compañeros a la cara y me callo de golpe.   
Detrás de mí no hay nadie. Solo árboles y oscuridad. Tardo un momento en volver al presente.   
Viajar solo puede jugarte malas pasadas y las últimas semanas de autoestop y trenes me han acostumbrado a la presencia de otras personas, recordándome las caravanas y los grupos y a las parejas con las que he cruzado el mundo.   
Me cuesta tragar saliva, tengo la garganta seca.   
Luego el momento pasa, respiro hondo y sigo caminando.   
Cuando levanto el campamento para dormir, la tormenta ha pasado y ahora solo llueve debajo de los árboles. El suelo está mojado, pero gracias a una gran hoja de plástico, consigo mantener mis pertenencias más o menos secas cuando extiendo el saco de dormir entre dos árboles.   
Me despierto temprano, más descansado de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo a pesar de haber dormido poco. El estar lejos de la civilización tiene ese efecto sobre mí. Recojo mis cosas rápida y eficientemente, hago una última visita detrás de un árbol y continúo. La tormenta ha pasado completamente, el cielo está despejado, de un azul muy intenso. Me guío por el sol, la Estrella Polar y mi brújula.   
La reja que rodea la frontera está electrificada, mide seis metros de alto y tiene pinchos que apuntan hacia fuera. A tres metros de esta reja, se alza un muro de piedra bajo de veinte centímetros de ancho. A tres metros del muro se alza otra reja igual a la que hay a mi lado del muro.   
Me paso una mano por el pelo. Probablemente haya sensores de movimiento entre las rejas y el muro. Cavar un túnel que pasase debajo de las tres vallas queda descartado casi de inmediato. Tardaría demasiado y tengo que mantener la media. Estudio el otro lado con cuidado, hasta que encuentro un árbol adecuado, situado lo bastante cerca de la valla electrificada. Saco una larga cuerda y un peso. Trepo a lo alto de un gran pino lo más rápido posible y me sitúo en la punta de una de sus gruesas ramas. He hecho esto más de una vez, sé que funciona, pero no puedo evitar que los nervios y la adrenalina empiecen a rodar por mis venas. Respiro hondo, me concentro y lanzo el peso con todas mis fuerzas hacia el árbol. La cuerda se desenrosca lentamente en el aire.  
Hay un momento en el que estoy a punto de caer del árbol. Un momento en el que el peso vuela por el aire y parece que no llegará hasta su objetivo. Mi corazón se detiene un momento. El peso cierra su gancho entorno a una gruesa rama al otro lado del muro y ya es como si hubiese cruzado aunque queda la peor parte.   
Ato mi extremo de la cuerda al árbol, dejándola lo más tensa posible. Me quedo quieto un momento. Mirando en todas direcciones, asegurándome de que no hay ningún guardia fronterizo a la vista. Me reajusto mis mochilas y subo a la cuerda.   
Ahora todo consiste en respirar hondo, ponerse recto, extender los brazos a ambos lados, mirar al objetivo y poner un pie, literalmente, delante del otro.   
Me imagino que estoy bajo una gran carpa de colores rojo y dorado. Me imagino que las mochilas no existen y su peso no es más que una imaginación. Los músculos tensos y la mirada de cientos de ojos boquiabiertos es lo único que me interesa en este momento. Tengo que llegar al otro lado o caeré sobre caimanes y tiburones, sobre cristales rotos o piedras afiladas, sobre fuego o una cama de ácido. Si miro hacia abajo veré a los leones gruñendo hambrientos, o a los niños fascinados, perderé la concentración y caeré en sus fauces para que me destruyan.  
No hay bailarina en el Ballet de Moscú más grácil que yo. No hay princesa en el mundo que pise más ligeramente que yo. Soy el mejor en lo que hago porque no hay nadie que se atreva a cruzar los peligros que cruzo yo. A mis pies se extienden campos de minas y soldados enloquecidos disparando a discreción.   
Y de pronto he cruzado.   
Estoy al otro lado de la barrera. He entrado en el país. Respiro hondo, suelto el gancho de la cuerda y la observo prender cuando entra en contacto con la valla electrificada. En apenas un minuto la cuerda se ha consumido, con un flash blanco, como cuándo quemábamos bandas de magnesio en el colegio. Igual que en el colegio, no consigo apartar la vista del fuego y quedo momentáneamente cegado. Parpadeo rápido un par de veces, viendo el negativo del fuego en el interior de los párpados.   
Meto el peso en una de mis mochilas y bajo del árbol. Cuando mis pies tocan el barro, me quedo parado. Durante un momento espero tener la repentina sensación de retorno, espero a que me embargue ese suspiro y en mi cabeza suenen las palabras “bienvenido a casa”.   
Contengo el aliento. En cualquier momento me golpeará como un tren.   
Obligo a mi cerebro a recordar el nombre de este país en el que acabo de entrar y el tiempo que hace desde que me fui, recuerdo todo lo que he vivido a este lado de la frontera.   
Nada.   
Los nombres no son más que nombres. Esta frontera no es diferente a las otras que he cruzado por la puerta de atrás y no hay revelación divina, no hay sensación de regreso ni la voz de mi madre dándome la bienvenida.   
Supongo que tendría que sentirme más decepcionado de lo que en realidad me siento. O tal vez no. Tal vez llevo años sabiendo, en lo más hondo de mi subconsciente, que desde el momento en el que salí del país, perdí todas las ataduras que convertían este pedazo de tierra en mi hogar. Tal vez siempre he sabido que, cuando volviera, lo haría como un extraño.   
Mientras camino por bosques desconocidos me pregunto si la ciudad, aquella en la que nací, en la que crecí y que no me ofreció ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir cuando lo necesité, seguirá como la recuerdo o si la guerra la habrá distorsionado tanto que me resulte irreconocible. Es curioso. Cuando me marché las cosas iban mal, pero nadie – yo incluido – habría imaginado que se llegaría a una guerra civil, menos con la última tan reciente en la memoria histórica.  
Bordeo un riachuelo hasta encontrar un lugar por el que cruzar.   
Durante mucho tiempo he estado desconectado de las noticias del mundo, pero cuando viajas por tantos sitios y conoces a tanta gente, las noticias acaban llegando. Tarde o temprano y, si la mitad de lo que he oído sobre la guerra civil es verdad, no hay palabras para expresar lo mucho que me alegra no haber estado por la zona. He vivido guerras terribles, pero ninguna se parece a las historias que he oído de lo que ocurrió aquí: de cómo se forzaba a toda la población a participar, de las Batallas de los Niños, de la forma repugnante en la que los Revolucionarios ganaron. La guerra fue corta, menos de tres años, pero sus métodos más que cuestionables y… Prefiero no pensar en ello.   
Hago una pequeña pausa a media tarde y sigo caminando hasta bien entrada la noche. El terreno está seco cuando planto el campamento.   
Tumbado bajo las estrellas, rodeado por los sonidos de la noche me pregunto qué haré dentro de una semana, cuando llegue al punto de encuentro. ¿Y si no nos reconocemos? ¿Y si no vienen? ¿Y si ha pasado tanto tiempo que nos encontramos pero no nos podemos aguantar? ¿Y si hemos perdido todo lo que una vez tuvimos en común? O tal vez nos encontremos y nos reunamos y estemos hablando y riéndonos por los viejos tiempos, y cuando nos marchemos, estaremos más solos y más tristes que nunca. Hay cosas en las que llevo mucho tiempo sin pensar, ofensas, dolor, miedos, que quedarán expuestos cuando les vea. ¿Realmente quiero romper el silencio después de tanto tiempo? ¿Realmente quiero poner fin a este viaje de una forma tan… previsible?   
Me duermo con estos lúgubres pensamientos y tengo pesadillas durante toda la noche, hasta que despierto con un grito en la garganta.   
En mis sueños aquellos a los que creía mis amigos me persiguen con perros y armas, dándome caza como a un conejo asustado. En mi sueño soy un conejo que corre tan rápido como puede, pero que siempre acaba atrapándose a sí mismo en un callejón sin salida. En mis sueños consiguen atraparme y me despellejan, rompen mis diarios y los queman ante mis ojos. Les oigo reírse de mis aventuras, me señalan con el dedo y ya no estoy en un bosque, sino en el centro de una plaza, rodeado de rascacielos de metal y cristal que me reflejan tal y como soy. Cientos de viandantes se han detenido y me miran, riéndose, burlándose. Ellos están a la cabeza de la muchedumbre. Me tiran las fotos a la cara, pisoteándolas con zapatos de cuero y deportivas de plástico. Yo intento esconderme, echar a correr, cubrirme con algo. Pero me han atado. Alguien me tira del pelo, obligándome a mirar a toda esta masa de gente que solo tienen ojos y bocas enormes, que hacen como que se tapan la nariz y se ríen estruendosamente. Un antidisturbios se acerca, armado con un gran escudo de plástico y una pistola de pelotas de goma. Del cinturón lleva una larga porra. El cristal del casco está tintado. Me pone la boca del arma debajo de la barbilla, apoyada despreocupadamente contra mi nuez, obligándome a mirarle a la cara y en el cristal tintado de su casco puedo verme a mí mismo tal y como me ve la turba: desnudo, sucio y descuidado, todas mis pertenencias desperdigadas a mi alrededor. El antidisturbios que me está agarrando del pelo se sitúa junto al segundo. Ambos se quitan los cascos y reconozco en sus facciones desdibujadas los rostros de mis padres. Me miran con decepción en los ojos, agitando la cabeza como cuando era un niño. “¿Qué has hecho que merezca la pena?” dicen al unísono. “No eres nada. Solo una decepción constante tras otras, un delincuente, un criminal, un piojo.” Busco amigos que me ayuden, pero los rostros conocidos me vuelven la espalda o se ríen, fingiendo que son como los demás. Grito con todas mis fuerzas, intento explicarme, pero tengo miedo del arma contra mi cuello. De todas maneras las risas a mi alrededor ahogan mi voz por completo. Son figuras enormes que me ensombrecen, no soy más que un ratoncito ante ellos, una cucaracha, un piojo que pueden aplastar con el talón de sus zapatos. Los antidisturbios se ponen de nuevo los cascos. El que sostiene el arma sonríe y no sé si es mi padre o mi madre. “Y a los piojos hay que exterminarlos”. Aprieta el gatillo. La boca del arma arde contra mi piel y sé que la pelota saldrá a toda velocidad contra mi garganta, rebanándome la cabeza de cuajo.   
Despierto con un chillido y los ojos desorbitados.   
El sol me golpea en la cara, tengo la garganta áspera como si me hubiese pasado la noche gritando, tardo un instante en darme cuenta de que estoy a salvo, en el bosque, lejos de la civilización y de las turbas enfurecidas. Me cuesta un poco más percatarme de que estoy temblando de pies a cabeza. Salgo a trompicones del saco de dormir y apenas tengo tiempo de alejarme unos pasos del saco de dormir antes de devolver el exiguo contenido de mi estómago. Me dejo caer al suelo, inspirando el olor a tierra húmeda. Hundiendo la nariz en la tierra.   
Al cabo de mucho rato me pongo en pie, me sacudo el barro de las mejillas, recojo mi campamento y sigo andando.   
Tardo aun dos días en llegar a la primera ciudad y no estoy seguro de si realmente necesitaba tanto tiempo o si, simplemente, tenía miedo de enfrentarme a una civilización.   
Resulta un poco ridículo, cualquiera que se entere de todos estos miedos pensará que soy un niño salvaje, de esos que han sido criados por perros salvajes o por manadas de lobos. Nada más lejos de la verdad. No sólo he vivido en ciudades durante buena parte de mi vida, sino que tengo una licenciatura, y ascendencia burguesa.  
Colarse en la pequeña ciudad resulta insultantemente fácil, al igual que permanecer en las sombras, mientras me aclimato y reconozco las señales –las visibles, las obvias, y las que no lo son tanto. Lo que aprendo de ellas es sencillo y necesario para mi supervivencia: no hay muchas caravanas por la zona, los vagabundos son escasos y se mantienen en los barrios exteriores, nadie pide en el centro, la policía es bastante laxa aunque de vez en cuando hay palizas, humillaciones y otras demostraciones públicas de poder, los ciudadanos tienen miedo – de qué, no estoy seguro.   
Me cambio detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Todavía me quedan algunas prendas limpias. Me afeito la cabeza y la barba con un cuchillo, tirando los mechones de pelo en el contenedor y me lavo lo mejor que puedo con una botella que he ‘tomado prestada’ de una tienda. Cuando vuelvo a la calle principal probablemente no huelo muy bien, pero he eliminado el barro incriminatorio de mis botas y de mi piel y he tomado la apariencia de un estudiante desorientado. No hay turistas en la calle, ni siquiera delante de los monumentos importantes que siguen en pie. Recuerdo un tiempo en el que no se podía salir de casa sin ser arrollado por una marea de turistas con cámaras y en todas las ciudades del mundo ocurría lo mismo. Últimamente solo unos pocos pueden permitirse los visados que cuesta salir del propio país.   
Le pregunto a un policía por la estación de autobuses y, aunque no dejo de temblar por dentro mientras miro a este hombre a la cara, con una sonrisa inocente en los labios, sé que es lo menos sospechoso que puedo hacer. Es también uno de los trucos más viejos del mundo: mantente cerca de las autoridades para pasar desapercibido. Cuanto más cerca más invisible. Prueba de ello: he paseado a una negra por media Europa y nadie se ha dado cuenta.   
El policía me indica la estación de autobuses y me desea buen viaje.   
Yo le estrecho la mano y me alejo lo más rápido posible sin que parezca que estoy huyendo. Compórtate con naturalidad en la más bizarra de las situaciones y la más bizarra de las situaciones se convertirá en algo normal. O, por lo menos, no llamarás la atención.  
Mi madre siempre me estaba instando a comportarme de forma disimulada, que no llamase la atención. Probablemente por eso nunca he llegado a nada. Cuando me gradué vivía en un mundo con siete billones de personas. Se le llamaba la Era de las Telecomunicaciones, la Era de la Información, la Era de la Informática. Se descubrían talentos a través de todo el mundo y tu tenías que ingeniártelas para llamar su atención. Cuando no tenías talento, cuando todo tu ser había sido machacado y moldeado para no llamar la atención, cuando no sabías venderte, ¿cómo se supone que podías conseguir destacar de la masa de voces gritando?   
La estación de autobuses está junto a un parque de hermosos árboles de plástico y hierva sintética. Hay niños correteando de un lado a otro y gente haciendo footing. Estudio con cuidado la estación de autobuses: siete cabinas con empleados de rostro hastiado. Las dársenas de los autobuses están alineadas frente a las taquillas. Hay un policía junto a algunos de los autobuses, pidiendo pasaportes de forma aleatoria. Hay una gran pantalla de plástico con los horarios y las tarifas. El autobús que yo necesito saldrá en veinte minutos y tengo que estar dentro.   
Me paso una mano por la cabeza rapada. Si me pide el pasaporte estoy muerto. Si pierdo el autobús a saber cuándo saldrá el siguiente y entonces llegaré tarde – y no me refiero a unos minutos o unas horas.   
Me quedo donde estoy, observando el ir y venir de la gente. Luego, imitando su paso cansino y su mirada mortecina, me acerco a una de las taquillas. Detrás de mí hay una mujercita ataviada con un sombrero de flores y una gran maleta. Está hablando amigablemente con la persona que hace cola detrás de ella.   
La mujer se esfuerza por parecer joven y alegre. Me hace pensar en Mary y se me hunde un poco el alma al hacerlo.   
Compro mi billete de un vendedor de ojos hundidos al que le faltan cuatro dedos de una mano. Tiene el rostro demacrado y el pelo muy fino. Me pregunto si ve lo que tiene delante. A juzgar por su expresión aburrida y sus ojos neblinosos me da la impresión de que no mucho.   
La mujercita se me acerca, intenta no abrir mucho la boca para que no se note que le faltan dientes y lleva una peluca de rizos marrones de la que sobresalen algunos mechones de pelo blanco casi transparente. Lleva un vestido de flores sin forma debajo de una cazadora tejana, guantes largos para esconder sus manos manchadas y nudosas.   
\- Hace un buen día, ¿no te parece, colega? – me dice con una tierna sonrisa, algo en mi interior se rompe un poco.   
Me pregunto cuántos años tendrá.   
Lleva un ticket a nombre de Susana García.   
Uno de los policías está mirando en nuestra dirección.  
\- ¡Susi!- respondo yo esforzándome por sonar sincero y la abrazo.- Pensaba que no ibas a llegar nunca.   
La suelto. En sus ojos brilla alivio.  
\- Vamos o perderemos el autobús.   
Se cuelga de mi brazo, sus huesecillos delicados contra mi piel me hacen estremecer.   
Susana García empieza a hablar animadamente conmigo mientras nos dirigimos al destartalado vehículo que espera en la dársena nueve. Pasamos muy cerca del policía y le hago un gesto para saludarle.  
El hombre está ocupado revisando un pasaporte, pero me devuelve la sonrisa y el saludo. Nadie nos detiene cuando subimos al autobús. El conductor nos sella los tickets y nos deja tomar asiento en la parte de atrás. Ayudo a Susana a poner sus bolsas en el portaequipajes. Le ofrezco el asiento con ventanilla. Ella agita la cabeza, dejándome situarme en el rincón. Meto mis mochilas debajo del asiento delantero. Susana se deja caer a mi lado. Está conteniendo el aliento.   
\- ¿Crees que se han dado cuenta?   
Le tiembla la voz. Me pregunto si esto es lo más ilegal que ha hecho en la vida, supongo que no. No hay mucha gente en el autobús cuando éste finalmente sale de la dársena. A mi lado Susana se relaja un poco, recostándose en su asiento. Cuando salimos de la ciudad se quita la peluca revelando una cabeza cubierta de pelo blanco y sedoso. Supongo que debe haberse aplicado una capa de gelatina para taparse las arrugas. En la universidad tenía una amiga que quería dedicarse a la caracterización cinematográfica y me enseño algunos trucos. El trabajo sobre la cara de Susana es espectacular.   
Le pregunto cuál es su historia. Susana tiene lágrimas en los ojos.   
\- Me iban a desahuciar. A final de año se me acaba la pensión.   
\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
\- Setenta y tres. Trabajé hasta los sesenta y cuatro, por lo que me corresponden diez años de pensión. Siempre pensé que cuando me jubilara iría a hacer todo lo que nunca pude: ver el mundo, practicar deportes de riesgo- se ríe.- Pero me jubilé tarde y todo lo que quería hacer se quedó fuera de mi alcance. Como vivía sola me mandaron a un piso de veinte metros cuadrados y le dieron mi piso a una familia con hijos. Me parece bien, ¿sabes? Que piensen en los niños y que no tengan que hacinarse como en mis tiempos, familias enteras hacinadas en cincuenta metros. Pero trabajé mucho para hacer de ese piso un hogar y cuando me echaron de casa… No sé qué esperaba, pero no el desprecio con el que me trataron. Ahora me quieren llevar a un CE. Pero no estoy lista. Todavía tengo tantas cosas que hacer.   
\- ¿A dónde va a ir?   
\- ¿Qué más da?- me mira a los ojos y detrás de toda esa pena y miedo y soledad brilla una chispa que he visto muchas veces en mis viajes: emoción. Este viaje, este desacato a la autoridad que le puede costar la vida es lo más emocionante que ha hecho nunca.- No puedo cruzar la frontera, pero este país es enorme y precioso. No creo que viva mucho, pero lo que me queda, quiero dedicarlo a verlo todo.   
Me siento admirado por su coraje. Le pregunto si puedo hacerle una fotografía. La mujer se pone la peluca, saca de un bolsillo un espejito y comprueba el maquillaje. Lugo se vuelve hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa y posa como hacían las modelos en las revistas de mi infancia. Puede que sea una anciana, pero es hermosa y la fotografía está iluminada por el brillo de su tierna sonrisa y el fuego de sus ojos.   
Otro argumento de que nadie debería ser obligado a ir a los CE. Un recordatorio de que los CE no son tan voluntarios como los venden los políticos.   
Quedan muchas horas de viaje. Le pido que me cuente su historia.   
\- Susana es un seudónimo, pero creo que prefiero no dar mi verdadero nombre. No quisiera que te metieras en problemas.- sonríe.- Sin tu ayuda creo que nunca hubiese conseguido subir al autobús. No tengo una historia muy interesante. Fui al colegio, luego estudié caracterización en una importante escuela de maquillaje. Me costó un poco empezar, estuve trabajando mucho tiempo en teatro. Mi sueño era trabajar para las grandes óperas, pero cuando terminé los estudios ya no se hacían óperas de verdad, solo esa porquería llamada ‘arte contemporáneo’. La ópera estaba de capa caída y nadie tenía dinero para hacer grandes producciones.- se encoje de hombros.- El mundo del espectáculo es así. En fin. La vida empezó a irme realmente bien cuando me enrolé en el mundo del cine. Yo gané un Óscar a mejor dirección de maquillaje. De eso hace…. Treinta y dos años. Creé mi propia empresa de efectos especiales y participamos en muchísimas películas. Algunas fueron grandes éxitos, otras… no tanto. Ya sabes cómo funciona todo esto. Cuando estalló la guerra yo ya me había jubilado. Nunca creí que fuese a pasar nada, pero… Es un tiempo en el que prefiero no pensar.   
\- ¿Perdió a alguien… en la guerra?  
Hay una pausa muy larga. La mujer me estudia con sus ojos claros sin decir nada. Estoy a punto de disculparme cuando dice:  
\- A mi hijo. Tendría tu edad ahora. ¿Quizás un poco más mayor? Su padre nos abandonó cuando él era pequeño.- se ríe suavemente- Fue a comprar tabaco. Al principio fue muy duro, luego lo superé y también mi niño.  
\- Hábleme de él.   
\- De verdad te interesa- no es una pregunta pero su voz está llena de fascinación, como si no se lo esperase. Agita la cabeza y vuelve a sumergirse en sus pensamientos durante mucho rato.- Era pianista, ¿sabes? Tenía el alma delicada, veía las cosas de forma diferente al resto. Para él todo era música. Cuando empezó la guerra estábamos en la capital. Yo había ido a verle tocar al gran teatro de la ópera. Cuando cayeron las primeras bombas le encontré tumbado junto a la cama, llorando como un bebé, tapándose las orejas con ambas manos. Hacía horas que el bombardeo había cesado, pero él seguía gritando que el estruendo, era insoportable. Fue de los primeros reclutas. Me lo arrancaron de los brazos, le dieron un arma y un uniforme. Nunca he visto a nadie sostener un arma como la sostenía él. Su padre era cazador, había visto a muchos hombres con armas a lo largo de mi vida, pero… La inocencia en sus ojos cuando lo arrancaron de mi lado fue todo lo que necesité para saber que no volvería a verle. Creo… sé, que se dejaría matar antes de permitir que sus manos emitiesen un sonido tan desagradable. La guerra no es un lugar para artistas, muchacho.- traga saliva.- Me alegro, ¿sabes? Me alegro que no haya vuelto.  
De pronto estalla en sollozos. Se inclina hacia delante, llevándose las manos a la boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si no pudiese creer lo que acaba de decir.   
\- Soy una persona terrible- gimotea.   
La estrecho contra mi costado, frotando grandes círculos sobre su espalda.   
\- ¿Por qué se alegra? – pregunto al cabo de mucho rato, cuando ha conseguido tranquilizarse de nuevo.   
No me mira, permanece apoyada contra mí con la cabeza inclinada, las manos jugueteando con la peluca sobre su regazo, pero contesta, con un débil hilillo de voz:  
\- Porque así, por lo menos, sé que no le han destruido. La guerra convierte a la más decente de las personas en monstruos. Mi niño era tierno y dulce y tenía unas manos grandes y cálidas, hechas para acariciar las teclas de un piano y el cuerpo de una mujer, no el gatillo de una metralleta. He visto a los soldados que devolvían a casa. Mi vecina, Hannah… Reclutaron a su hijo de los primeros y fue de los pocos de su compañía que volvieron. Sus ojos… Tenía… Volvió completamente mudo, salvo por las noches. Sus gritos se oían por todo el edificio. Se movía como un robot, nunca supimos lo que había tenido que hacer para volver a casa, pero debió ser terrible. Cuando no estaba en estado medio catatónico, parecía un autómata. No reaccionaba a nada. Pero lo peor era cuando, de repente, parpadeaba, se miraba las manos y se iba corriendo a lavarse las manos. Una de estas veces, Hannah había bajado a comprar huevos. Le encontró en el cuarto de baño. Había frotado tanto que tenía las tenía ensangrentadas y había lugares en los que había llegado hasta el hueso. Así que le quitaron al niño otra vez, no le dieron un arma, sino que le metieron en una chaqueta de esas de loco y lo encerraron en una celda. Lo único que pudo hacer su madre fue convencer a los loqueros que le dejasen tener su pájaro. Cuando el bicho murió, él no tardó en hacer lo mismo.- se humedece los labios.- Así que, prefiero saber que mi hijo no se convirtió en un zombi, una carcasa completamente enloquecida.- alza la cabeza, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece una niña perdida, temblando y llorosa de esa manera- ¿Me convierte eso en un monstruo?  
\- No. Te convierte en una madre generosa y abnegada.   
\- Gracias…- murmura un nombre que no es el mío y no dice nada más durante unas horas.   
Intentando no despertarla saco libreta y un lápiz afilado de una de mis mochilas y comienzo a escribir todo lo que ha pasado desde que me bajé del camión hasta este momento. Procuro hacerlo con letra pequeña y apretada. Escribo con cuidado, pues no quiero extenderme más de una página por día. Al fin y al cabo el papel es un bien escaso y muy, muy valioso. Cuando termino saco otros dos diarios, idénticos a este, salvo por el hecho de que tienen algunas censuras en lo que a nombres se refiere, y copio en ellos los acontecimientos de los últimos días, incluyendo, como siempre, mis conversaciones con aquellos con los que me he cruzado.   
Mis diarios no son muy valiosos, no son más que una recolección de días en los que me levanto, como, , ando, respiro y me tumbo a dormir. Pero las conversaciones, las vidas de aquellos que me rodean… Esos son los verdaderos tesoros, el motivo por el que mis diarios merecen ser preservados. Al final de mi viaje existirán tres copias prácticamente idénticas de mis historias. Diez volúmenes de aproximadamente 400 páginas cada uno con el cuento de mi viaje. Dos las tendrán mis amigos y uno estará a salvo en una caja de seguridad a muchos kilómetros de aquí. En mis fantasías, los treinta tomos sobrevivirán durante muchos siglos y serán descubiertos por una sociedad superior. Gente de Conocimiento que los leerá y recordará estas vidas pasajeras. Recordará a Mary, recordará a Tania, a Lucas, a John, a Devanta, a Susana y a Astrid; conocerá sus vidas y tal vez también un poquito de la mía, porque, al final, todos somos egoístas que quieren dejar una marca que sea recordada en un futuro. Los diarios están firmados por T. El Cronista.   
A veces me imagino a la gente del futuro preguntándose si los treinta diarios de “T. El Cronista” fueron el acto de un único lunático o si en mis tiempos había cientos de Cronistas y mis diarios son los únicos que han sobrevivido. Me imagino a los niños futuros estudiando mis textos en el colegio. A historiadores explicando cómo era el mundo a través de mis ojos. Explicando conflictos internacionales, aclarados gracias a testimonios ‘de la época’.   
Como cualquier artista del mundo, no puedo evitar ser vanidoso. 

El trayecto es agotador, las carreteras están mal asfaltadas, el vehículo se ha dejado la suspensión donde San José perdió el Gorro, como diría mi padre. Dormir resulta incómodo, la ventana contra mi cabeza tiembla y algo al fondo del autobús traquetea como una carraca vieja. No llevamos ni tres horas y ya me duele la cabeza. Paramos durante veinte minutos cada dos horas y media, todos los pasajeros echan a correr una vez se abren las puertas y el conductor toca la bocina siete veces cuando va a arrancar.   
Han pasado diez horas, hemos aparcado en una estación de servicio. Está oscuro y las luces de la gasolinera brillan de forma inquietante, el cielo aparece negro, con solo unas pocas estrellas a la vista. El conductor se lía un cigarrillo, apoyado en un costado del vehículo. Tiene los dedos cortos, rechonchos, manchados de un tono amarillento por el tabaco.   
Yo estoy paseándome cerca del autobús, sintiéndome incómodo por haber dejado mis mochilas dentro del vehículo. Si llego a perderlas…  
\- Así que, ¿cuál es tu historia?- me pregunta repentinamente el conductor. Por un momento su rostro se ilumina con la llama de un mechero, luego solo el colorcillo naranja de la punta del cigarrillo sigue brillando.   
\- Soy un estudiante- miento descaradamente.   
\- Y yo la Reina de Australia, no te jode.- pega una larga calada.- Si no me lo quieres decir, no me lo digas, pero no me trates de imbécil.   
Le estudio con cuidado.   
Lleva tatuajes sobre los nudillos y entorno al bíceps derecho – la camisa de manga corta intenta taparlo, pero no lo consigue del todo. Su rostro es anguloso, de mirada severa y aunque debe estar bastante cansado, se mantiene erguido, firme. De la cintura cuelga un arma, no muy grande, pero lo suficiente.   
Sus ojos son muy oscuros, siguen la dirección de mi mirada. Una sonrisa torcida cruza sus facciones.   
\- ¿Tienes miedo de esto?- desenfunda el arma, lo que no contribuye enormemente a tranquilizarme.- No es más que una precaución, por si encuentro algún ilegal o algo.- me dedica una mirada de soslayo, su sonrisa retorciéndose macabramente. Sus dientes amarillos brillan en la oscuridad del aparcamiento- Tengo licencia, puedo matar a alguien si me mira mal y luego decir que no tenía los papeles en regla, o que se estaba intentando colar. O cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, en realidad.   
\- Soy estudiante- repito con más fuerza de la que pretendía.   
\- Conozco a unos conductores, que se cargaron a una chica porque no quiso…- hace un gesto con la mano en la que sostiene la pistola- ya sabes. No les pasó nada. Dale un arma a una persona y se creerá que es el rey del mundo.   
\- En tu caso, el de Australia.  
Se ríe suavemente.   
\- ¿Crees que lo haría?- me apunta al pecho y sé que es un hombre que ha matado antes, que lo ha hecho sin escrúpulo alguno y que podría volver a hacerlo. Esta sería, probablemente, de las pocas veces que lo haría con un motivo legítimo.   
Me quedo completamente quieto, mirándole a la cara. Nunca hay que poner toda tu atención sobre el arma. Hay que transmitir la sensación de que la única persona en el mundo que importa en ese momento es el que la empuña, y en el sesenta porciento de los casos conseguirás que no te dispare a sangre fría – y aun así, hay casi un diez porciento de posibilidades de que no te dispare tampoco a sangre caliente, lo que es un plus.   
El conductor se ríe.   
\- Eddy. Mis amigos me llaman Eddy. ¿Cómo te llaman a ti?  
\- Tobby.   
\- Eso es un nombre de perro.   
Me encojo de hombros. Toda la vida he sido Tobby, durante mi adolescencia pasé por esa época en la que odias tu propio nombre, quieres llamarte algo completamente diferente y mucho más ‘cool’; pero es la misma época en la que odias a tus padres y te da la impresión de que el Universo te desprecia. Luego creces, te das cuenta de que tu nombre no está tan mal, tus padres lo hacen lo mejor que pueden y no es que el Universo te desprecie, es que le eres completamente indiferente.   
\- Bien, Tobby, ¿vas a decirme la verdad o no?   
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que miento?   
\- No pienso que mientas, lo sé. Igual que sé que la mujer que va contigo es una completa desconocida, a demás de una anciana que se está fugando de las autoridades.   
Mantengo mi expresión completamente neutra. No puedo arriesgarme a confirmar o negar nada de eso, porque no es solo mi vida la que está en peligro.  
\- Conduzco este autobús desde hace cinco años. He visto ir y venir a millones de personas. Si te fijas lo suficiente puedes reconocer sus secretos con un solo vistazo.  
\- Yo no tengo secretos.  
\- Ahí está el problema, Tobby. Te miro y no entiendo para nada lo que veo.   
Enfunda el arma.   
\- Creo- dice al cabo de varios minutos de silencio- creo que eres un ilegal, pero no pareces extranjero. Tienes acento, pero no es de ningún lugar concreto. Más que un acento es como… una brusquedad en la voz, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no hablas.- agita la cabeza como si fuese completamente inverosímil.- Vistes como una persona normal, pero llevas botas de montaña. Te mueves como si estuvieses encerrado y no dejas de mirar hacia el cielo y hacia los árboles, en vez de buscar el refugio de la gasolinera- hace un gesto hacia el resto de pasajeros, que están o en la tienda o apoyados cerca de las ventanas iluminadas de ésta. – Así que no creo que seas un estudiante.   
\- No soy nadie. Solo un viajero.   
\- ¿De dónde eres?   
\- De por ahí.   
\- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Soy un viajero. Viajo, hago fotografías, trabajo de jornalero…  
\- No hay trabajos de jornalero allá donde vas.   
\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?   
\- Porque nunca he visto a nadie como tú. Es emocionante.   
Se termina el cigarrillo y tira el filtro al suelo, aplastándolo con la punta de su bota.   
\- En fin. La carretera nos llama. Un placer hablar contigo, Tobby.   
Me escurro de nuevo a mi asiento, escondiéndome en el interior de mi capucha mientras Eddy toca la bocina siete veces.   
La siguiente parada es a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad. Yo no me atrevo a salir, así que finjo estar durmiendo. Cuando nos volvemos a poner en marcha hemos perdido a Susana García y conseguido tres nuevos pasajeros.   
Hacemos una parada técnica a mitad de camino en una gran ciudad. Aprovecho las cuatro horas que tenemos libres para ir a un cibercafé y subir todas mis fotos nuevas a TLIP. Redacto una historia completamente falsa para la fotografía de Susana, para que, si en algún momento alguna autoridad ve la foto en la red, no ponga una denuncia.   
El autobús va con retraso. Debería haber salido hace veinte minutos, pero sigue parado en la dársena, los pasajeros se encuentran inquietos.   
Yo me he trasladado a la parte más alejada del resto, me he escondido debajo de una de mis mantas de lana e intento dormir. El estómago me gruñe de forma exagerada, pero tengo que reservarme el bocadillo que he comprado en el cibercafé para más adelante o tendré problemas. Parece que estamos a punto de salir, cuando, de pronto, las puertas vuelven a abrirse y entran dos policías militares cargados con sus armas semiautomáticas. Se mueven lentamente entre las filas, pidiendo billetes y pasaportes.   
Se me acelera el corazón y un sudor frío me empieza a recorrer el cuerpo. Estoy temblando, completamente empapado en sudor cuando el policía militar se detiene, a una fila de donde estoy yo. Intento parecer dormido, pero no puedo cerrar los ojos del todo.   
Hay tres filas de asientos libres entre yo y el resto de pasajeros.   
\- ¡Tú!- grita el policía de mala manera.- ¡Billete! ¡pasaporte!  
Intento no moverme.   
\- ¿Estás sordo?- avanza un paso.  
\- ¿Oficial, señor?  
La cabeza de Eddy, el conductor, aparece junto al policía. Es tan solo un poco más bajo y rechoncho, pero sus ojos son los mismos. Dice algo en voz baja que hace que el policía de un respingo, como si hubiese blandido un látigo en su dirección.   
\- ¿Es peligroso?   
\- Perdimos a su compañera hace algunas horas. Los demás pasajeros no se acercan por si acaso- oigo decir a Eddy.   
\- ¿Y está controlado?  
\- No le habría dejado subir si no lo estuviera. Tobías Pérez. No tiene antecedentes, lo he comprobado personalmente cuando me he enterado de… su situación.   
\- ¿Por qué no le dejas en algún sitio?   
Se encoje de hombros.  
\- ¿Quieres que lo deje aquí y ocuparte tú en caso de que se extienda?   
El policía traga saliva. Me echa una última mirada.  
\- Lárgate de aquí, Eddy. Sácalo de mi ciudad cagando leches.   
Eddy asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a su sitio detrás del volante, seguido por el policía.   
\- ¡Todo en orden!- grita al bajar del vehículo.   
Las puertas se cierran. Volvemos a estar en marcha y probablemente le deba la vida a Eddy, el autobusero.   
Durante los siguientes tres días el terreno se va haciendo cada vez más familiar. Es como entrar gradualmente en un sueño. Mis recuerdos de esta zona están borrosos, los bordes desdibujados por el tiempo.  
Entramos en la ciudad muy temprano por la mañana, los edificios están ennegrecidos y un poco torcidos, ha las afueras hay muchas ruinas, pero conforme nos acercamos al centro las cosas parecen más ordenadas. El autobús se detiene en la plaza con un chirrido y un suspiro de los engranajes. Eddy el conductor anuncia que hemos llegado. Observo a los pasajeros saliendo, cargados con sus equipajes.   
Me levanto y me tomo mi tiempo a la hora de recoger todas mis cosas. Me acerco a Eddy.   
\- No te he dado las gracias por protegerme de los controles de policía.   
Me mira durante mucho rato sin decir nada. Me pregunto si está esperando que le pague por los servicios.   
Aparta la cabeza, clavando los ojos en algún punto indefinido del parabrisas.  
\- En tus viajes, ¿has encontrado a algún José Tornas?   
Me muerdo el labio inferior. El nombre me suena, me suena…  
\- En la antigua Rusia. Me crucé con su caravana hará un par de años. La caravana era pequeña se dedicaban a la caza mayor y al contrabando de pieles.   
\- ¿Estaba contento?   
\- Sí. Tenía…- me esfuerzo por recordar su caravana.- Tenía dos mujeres y cuatro hijos. Tres niñas y un niño. Una de sus mujeres estaba embarazada. Eran buena gente.   
Eddy exhala un suspiro largo.   
\- ¿Qué clase de vida es la que lleva?   
\- Va de un lado a otro, cazando, hablando, ayudando. No depende de nadie. Es duro, pero muy gratificante.   
\- ¿Y es feliz?   
Asiento con la cabeza.  
\- Supongo que eso es lo importante.   
\- ¿Es tu hermano?  
Vuelve la cabeza hacia mí.  
\- Yo no tengo hermanos. Muchas gracias, Tobby.   
Me bajo del destartalado autobús enfrente de la catedral. Se trata de un viejo edificio de piedra marrón que se aguanta más por fuerza de voluntad que gracias a las leyes de la física.   
La última vez que lo vi hacía sol y las paredes parecían blancas, como de mármol, el campanario acababa de dar las diez de la mañana y estábamos emocionados e inquietos. Las severas estatuas sobre la puerta parecían reprender nuestra alegría apenas contenida con sus miradas severas. Ahora las estatuas están decapitadas y muchas han desaparecido por completo, el hermoso rosetón ha sido sustituido por una pared de tochos precedida por cristales rotos. Las puertas están tapiadas. Hay grafitis en los muros como enmarcando los agujeros de bala.   
La larga escalinata que lleva desde la plaza en la que me encuentro hasta la catedral es de piedra desvaída. La parada de autobús no ha cambiado nada: sigue siendo un poste con un letrero de metal que enumera las diferentes líneas que paran aquí. Nos habíamos reunido aquí, tanto tiempo atrás, porque de esta parada salen tres autobuses interurbanos que van en tres direcciones completamente diferentes: al norte, al este y al oeste.   
Tal día como hoy, dentro de exactamente tres minutos, hace diez años me subí en el autobús que iba hacia el Norte.   
Me dejo caer al pie de la escalera, dos de mis mochilas entre las piernas, la tercera, la que lleva los diarios, detrás de la espalda. Estudio a los escasos viandantes. A estas horas de la mañana, la mayoría de gente debe estar trabajando, hay una tienda de flores al otro lado de la plaza, entre un quiosco y lo que parece una panadería.   
Se acerca un coche negro. Es largo, bajo, lleva todos los cristales tintados, la matrícula es de color burdeos y sólo tiene dos dígitos, una letra y una pequeña bandera dorada. El coche ronronea de forma casi imperceptible al detenerse y los pocos transeúntes se giran. Yo también me lo quedo mirando.  
La bandera es exótica de esas con varios colores que se usan mucho en diferentes combinaciones. Desde que se instauraron las nuevas banderas, ya nunca consigo recordar qué combinación corresponde a qué país. Cuando yo era pequeño las banderas tenían una historia concreta. El significado de la banderas ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Ahora son una forma de anunciar al mundo cuáles son los puntos fuertes del país y el grado de riqueza del mismo. En esta domina el rojo y el oro, por lo que debe ser un país rico, especializado en armamento. La mayoría de países en los que antaño dominaba el oro ahora se han visto obligados a retirarlo.   
La puerta del copiloto se abre y un hombre de tez bronceada sale a la calle. Va con la cabeza afeitada, viste un uniforme negro con botas de combate, un elegante arma colgada de la cintura. Sobre la nariz ancha lleva gafas de espejo. Echa un vistazo murmurando algo rápidamente, probablemente dándole instrucciones a las gafas-ordenador. Al cabo de unos instantes abre la puerta de atrás. Se mantiene muy tieso cuando un segundo hombre sale del coche.  
Se trata de in individuo alto, fornido, con el pelo corto de color parduzco salpicado de brillos dorados. Va enfundado en un elegante traje de color gris que debe costar una fortuna. La piel bien cuidada muestra algunas patas de gallo y otras arrugas de expresión que convierten su gesto tranquilo en algo vivo y dinámico, su barba es corta y pulida, siguiendo la última moda. Sus ojos oscuros escanean la escalera en la que estoy sentado hasta detenerse sobre mí.  
Frunce el ceño y parece estudiarme con cuidado durante un par de minutos. Mira a derecha e izquierda y vuelve la vista hacia mí. A estas alturas yo ya le he reconocido, pero me hace gracia verle devanarse los sesos.   
Se me acerca con pasos largos y desenfadados, las manos en los bolsillos, seguido de cerca por el individuo de piel curtida.   
\- ¿Tienes hora?  
La pregunta es anodina y estúpida, porque él lleva un reloj impresionante y yo ni siquiera estoy en posesión de uno. Hago una pantomima de mirarme la muñeca.   
\- Las diez en punto.   
Sonríe.   
Su sonrisa es la misma y se la devuelvo sinceramente. Me tiende una mano, pero yo no puedo contenerme por más tiempo: me levanto de un brinco echándole los brazos al cuello. El guardaespaldas avanza un paso llevándose una mano al arma.   
\- Está bien.- dice Max, devolviéndome el abrazo y riéndose suavemente.  
Le suelto, aunque estoy demasiado emocionado y no puedo dejar de sonreír.   
\- Deberíamos haber acordado dos años, o algo. Diez, es demasiado tiempo.   
Es verdad, diez años es demasiado tiempo. El amigo del que me despedí no es el hombre que tengo delante. Esté es un desconocido bien vestido, bien peinado y bien perfumado que trae a la mente la imagen de un caniche en un concurso. Me pregunto a qué le recordaré yo.   
\- Parece que alguien llega tarde- comenta el caniche.   
\- ¿Te refieres a mí, Mr. Sabelotodo?  
Ahí está: alto, fuerte y desgarbado como siempre. Uniformado con el verde oscuro de los militares y un abrigo largo cubierto de galones y condecoraciones bordadas en la pechera. Sus espesos rizos negros y la descuidada barba de cuando éramos jóvenes ha desaparecido por completo. El único pelo que le queda en la cara es el de las cejas – algo quemadas, cabría añadir- que asoman por encima de unas gafas de espejo que llevan un ordenador en el cristal – similares a las del guardaespaldas de Max. Nos tiende una mano a la que le faltan dos dedos y me pregunto cómo será disparar un arma sin índice ni pulgar.  
Supongo que tampoco jugará ya a los videojuegos que eran su única droga cuando le conocía.   
Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.  
\- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- pregunta Gus al cabo.   
\- He visto un sitito muy mono donde solía estar la Loli.   
Yo también lo he visto desde la ventanilla del autobús, se trata de un lugar que hiede a dinero y platos abundantes de carne y vegetales naturales. Lo segundo me encanta, lo primero, no tanto.   
\- ¿Francis Cousine?- el tono con el que pronuncia el nombre me pone los pelos de punta.- Todo el mundo piensa que puede robarte si el nombre tiene acento francés. Aunque es el único local en el que sirven patatas de verdad de toda la ciudad.   
\- ¿Loli sigue trabajando ahí? Sus bravas no tenían precio.   
Me miran como si acabase de salirme otra cabeza. Incluso el guardaespaldas me mira raro, aunque eso puede que solo se deba a mi saludable paranoia.   
\- No. Loli ya no trabaja. Y Francis Cousine no tiene bravas, pero sí que hacen un café medianamente decente.  
\- Para un militar un calcetín con cafeína es un café medianamente decente.   
Mis amigos se fulminan con la mirada. A estas alturas cualquier sitio que tenga una silla medianamente cómoda y media rodaja de pan con vinagre me sirve. Tengo hambre.   
\- Vamos. Os llevo.- hace un gesto hacia el coche negro.   
Nunca me he subido a un coche como este, me apuesto algo a que los asientos son de piel clara con calefactores en las posaderas y el interior de las puertas está decorado con madera de caoba o algo. No quiero entrar, me pasaría todo el viaje tenso, con miedo de mancharlo o romper algo.   
\- El FC está a tres calles, Max. Podemos andar. Y deja a tu mascota aquí, los civiles armados me dan mala espina.   
Max se ríe, pero le hace un gesto a su guardaespaldas, que asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a subirse al coche.   
\- Si quieres puedes dejar las bolsas en el maletero.   
En las bolsas está todo lo que tengo.  
Sonrío de la forma más inocente posible.  
\- Prefiero llevarlas conmigo.   
Se encogen de hombros.   
Juntos nos encaminamos al Francis Cousine.   
Las calles están prácticamente desiertas y los viandantes que encontramos se apartan rápidamente de nuestro camino en cuanto ven a Gus y sus condecoraciones militares.   
Gus camina como si fuese el dueño del universo, su paso largo y firme, su expresión completamente neutra. A mi otro lado, Max se mueve como si no tuviese preocupación alguna. Una vez más me encuentro preguntándome cómo me verán mis amigos. 

Francis Cousine es un sitito situado entre dos portales desvencijados, con un brillante toldo de cuadros rojos y blancos y mesitas de madera blancas con tablillas electrónicas insertadas en la superficie junto a los platos. Las sillas no están colladas al suelo y tienen asientos mullidos. Escogemos una mesa situada en un rincón. Yo me siento pegado a la pared, a mi lado Gus cuelga su abrigo militar en el respaldo de la silla antes de sentarse. No se quita las gafas de espejo, pero éstas se aclaran hasta que parecen casi transparentes. En frente de mí, Max se desabrocha la americana y se derrama sobre el asiento.   
Estudiamos la carta en silencio y yo cuento mentalmente el crédito que llevo en los bolsillos. Si quiero dormir en una pensión esta noche, puedo gastarme un total de veintitrés créditos y medio durante el día de hoy, así que puedo optar por comer o por beber. Sopeso mis opciones cuidadosamente y echo un vistazo a mi alrededor.   
No hay mucha gente a estas horas, pero los que están aquí tienen tazas de café y platos con comida delante. Calculo que si como aquí, luego puedo beber agua en el cuarto de baño. Cierto, en la mayoría de lugares ya no es potable, pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?  
Mis compañeros presionan el menú con dedos ágiles, tecleando las comandas, no es difícil, simplemente presionar el plato que quieres y escoger los condimentos y extras. Intento decidir entre ‘lechuga y zanahorias’ o ‘pepinillos y tomates’. No sé cuánto hace que como una zanahoria, pero creo recordar que los tomates me gustaban más. Al final me decido por los ‘pepinillos y tomates’, que tienen más jugo. Marco seis veces la opción ‘sin sal’. Y me salta una pantalla que me pregunta si tengo algún tipo de alergia. Estoy tentado de teclear ‘no, sólo tengo sed’. Me conformo con teclear que no soy alérgico.   
Max y Gus comentan los platos mientras esperamos a que llegue la comida.   
Tarda solo un par de minutos y la trae un muchacho excepcionalmente hermoso que parece recién salido de una revista. No se ve gente así normalmente con la piel blanca casi translúcida y el cuerpo bien formado. No tiene ninguna herida ni cicatriz a la vista y probablemente en su vida haya sufrido siquiera un corte de papel. Sonríe ampliamente con una boca perfecta, llena de dientes blancos. Sus ojos verdes centellean, el pelo oscuro es corto y estilizado a la última moda. Sus manos se mueven con elegancia cuando coge los platos de su bandeja y los deja delante nuestros con el más leve de los tintineos.   
\- Buen provecho.- su voz es dulce.   
Max le ignora por completo. Gus suelta un bufido de desprecio. Yo no puedo apartar la vista de sus facciones de escultura griega, del pelo sedoso por el que desearía pasar los dedos. Lleva un uniforme completamente negro que le queda como un guante.   
Hace una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y se aleja.   
Max toma una botella de un líquido claro de rico aroma y llena tres vasos de cristal.   
\- Propongo un brindis- alza su copa con una amplia sonrisa. Gus le imita, yo tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que el tercer vaso es para mí.- Por los reencuentros.   
El tintineo de los vasos es excitante, el líquido suave como la seda. Tengo que contenerme para no bebérmelo todo de un trago.   
\- Bien- dice Gus al cabo de un momento de silencio.- ¿Quién empieza?   
\- ¿Habéis traído los diarios? – pregunto yo.   
No llevan nada en lo que contener diez años de aventuras. Una de mis mochilas está llena de cuadernos y tengo ganas de desprenderme de este peso innecesario.   
Max y Gus sacan dos pequeñas tablets cada uno.   
\- Claro que sí, un trato es un trato.   
Me quedo completamente mudo al ver las pantallas. Las de Gus son un modelo algo anticuado, están arañadas y sucias y son claramente de segunda mano, pero las de Max son del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, finas como una hoja de papel e igual de flexibles. Son el objeto más valioso que tendré en mis manos en mi vida. Me tiemblan tanto las manos que dejo caer el tenedor sobre el plato.   
El estruendo resuena por todo el local.   
\- ¿Y tú?  
Trago saliva, abro una de mis mochilas y saco veinte gruesos tomos encuadernados en cuero viejo. Están escritos a mano, están escritos en el mismo momento que el original. Se me ocurrió que no me apetecería nada transcribir diez años de diarios cuando terminara mi periplo, así que desde el primer día hice tres copias de los diarios.   
Divido los libros en dos montones. Están numerados por años. La letra del interior es pequeña y apretada, algo redondeada cuando tenía tiempo y estaba descansado, picuda y torcida cuando estaba emocionado, larga y casi incomprensible cuando estaba agotado.   
Max suelta una risita y es como el vino: rica y dulce.  
\- Tobby, ¿qué demonios es esto?   
\- Mis diarios.- me voz suena algo más agresiva.   
\- ¿De verdad vas a hacernos creer que lo has escrito a mano?  
Su sonrisa no es cruel, ni desagradable, pero a mi me parece que es ambas cosas. Intento no apartar la mirada, intento no avergonzarme, pero lo cierto es que desde que ha salido del coche oscuro no he hecho más que desear no haberme presentado. Mi presencia aquí es como una mancha y no puedo dejar de tensarme cada vez que Gus se mueve, casi no puedo pensar con claridad viendo a Max juzgándome como nunca antes ninguno de los dos me ha juzgado.   
\- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué tal tu viaje?  
La voz de Gus siempre ha sido grave y pesada, como un par de botas militares sobre una calle embarrada después de una tormenta.   
\- Podéis leerlo.- y quiero levantarme y dejarles aquí.  
El único motivo por el que no he salido huyendo aun es que la comida huele muy bien y el estómago me ruge como un león enfurecido. Estoy haciendo un soberano esfuerzo para no abalanzarme sobre ella, porque, al fin y al cabo, tengo una educación, una serie de modales que me fueron taladrados desde la cuna y que no puedo olvidar cuando estoy con gente como Gus y Max. Al fin y al cabo, mi madre me educó para que supiera comportarme adecuadamente en cualquier situación.   
Bajo la cabeza y sigo comiendo lentamente. La comida se deshace sobre mi lengua. Los pepinillos y los tomates están fríos y exquisitos.  
Gus está muy serio.   
\- Tobby. Nos hemos reunido para contarnos que ha pasado durante estos últimos diez años.   
\- ¿Qué quieres que os cuente?   
\- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te fue nuestro pequeño experimento?  
¿Pequeño experimento? Nada de lo que he hecho estos últimos años ha sido un ‘pequeño experimento’. He pasado hambre y frío, he hecho cosas que nunca creí que haría y he renunciado a todo lo que en su día di por sentado. Si este mundo se ha ido a la mierda, entonces yo me he hundido aun más profundamente que él. Tienen el valor de llamarlo “pequeño experimento”.   
\- Fui al norte. Tenía un trabajo apalabrado. Pero al final no resultó.   
\- ¿Qué pasó?   
Max tiene el ceño fruncido y juguetea con la comida el plato.   
Recuerdo las diecisiete horas de autobús, el pequeño hotel en el que me registré. Recuerdo la emoción que apenas me dejó dormir esa noche y el temblor de mis manos cuando me puse la corbata la mañana siguiente. Recuerdo coger un taxi y llegar a la oficina. Recuerdo esperar en el rellano durante dos horas hasta que llegó una mujercita con gafas de pasta, la secretaria en la puerta de en frente, que me dijo que la empresa había quebrado. Recuerdo decirle que era imposible, que había venido a firmar el contrato. Ella se encogió de hombros.   
Recuerdo buscar la dirección de mi supuesto nuevo jefe y llegar a una casita en la que se estaba celebrando un velatorio. Recuerdo hablar con la viuda. La mujer estaba destrozada. Al parecer su marido se había suicidado hacía veintitrés horas. Curioso como el hombre se estaba matando en el mismo momento en el que yo entraba en la ciudad. Me marché con las manos en los bolsillos, pálido y confuso. ¿Qué hacer ahora? No podía volver. No quería volver. Me paseé sin rumbo fijo durante horas. Tenía dinero suficiente para pasar un par de meses holgadamente. ¿Después qué? Necesitaba trabajo. Así que la decisión no fue muy dura. Entré en una copistería e hice ciento cincuenta impresiones de mi CV.   
Aquel día todavía tenía esperanza.   
Gus se pasa una mano por la cabeza afeitada y me doy cuenta de que he dicho todo esto en voz alta.   
No quiero seguir hablando, quiero irme de aquí. Ya casi no queda comida en mi plato. Si fuese por mí me la acabaría toda y luego chuparía el plato. Pero eso es de una educación pésima. Lo suyo es dejar comida en el plato. Se ha convertido en un símbolo de estatus: “tengo suficiente dinero como para comprar comida y que sobre”. Cuando dejé la ciudad se estaba perdiendo la moda de los platos pequeños en los restaurantes caros. Era muy pequeño cuando se consideraba alta cocina comer una oliva rellena de anchoa en un plato enorme. Pero eso es lo que pasa con las crisis, hace que las costumbres cambien tanto como las personas. Ahora cuanto más barato menos comida.   
\- Encontraste trabajo- dice Max y casi no es una pregunta.   
\- Sí. De dependiente en un local de comida rápida. Tardé casi tres meses, pero me había cambiado de hotel y vendí todo lo que tenía de valor, menos la medalla de mi madre. Esa aún la conservo. Así que aun tenía algo de dinero.  
\- ¿Y después?   
Me encojo de hombros. No hay mucho que contar, al menos no al principio. Al principio era como un bebé que aprende que existe un mundo más grande de lo que había imaginado. Tenía que aprender en un mundo nuevo, a preocuparme de cosas en las que nunca había pensado. El sueldo no era bueno, pero lo suficiente para conseguirme una habitación en un pisito con otros tres trabajadores del restaurante de comida rápida: Josh, Andrew, Matt y Pelusilla – un gato persa que lo dejaba todo perdido de pelos. Era divertido vivir con ellos aunque la mayoría de las veces no conseguíamos llegar a fin de mes. Como los tres cobrábamos lo mismo y trabajábamos casi siempre las mismas horas, decidimos poner prácticamente todo nuestro sueldo en un bote común que usábamos para pagar el alquiler, agua, luz y comida. Solo nos quedábamos con una pequeña parte para uso personal. Muchas cosas se convirtieron en lujos. Ir al cine era motivo de celebración. Planeábamos las salidas con cuidado. Comprar libros era para Navidad y cumpleaños, teníamos un lector electrónico que compartíamos y del que descargábamos libros de forma ilegal en un locutorio cercano.   
\- Encontré un piso y estuve viviendo con unos amigos durante un tiempo. No era glamuroso ni nada, pero eran buenos amigos. Eran buena gente. Convertimos ese piso en nuestro hogar. Estuvo bien – esto último posiblemente sea el mayor eufemismo del siglo.   
Matt me enseñó las sutilezas del idioma hasta que acabé hablando casi como un nativo, Josh despertó mi interés por la política, la historia, las ciencias… Había pocas cosas que Josh no consiguiera convertir en fascinantes, y Andrew era capaz de convertir una patata florecida y medio gramo de arroz rancio en un banquete. Matt solía decir que las artes culinarias de Andrew le convertían en un alienígena. En cierta memorable ocasión en la que descubrimos que sí, todavía quedaban un par de botellas de vodka de la fiesta de fin de año que habíamos celebrado en casa, Josh anunció su teoría: Andrew era un espía, enviado por nuestros padres para asegurarse de que no moríamos de hambre durante nuestra independencia – no sé si nos hubiera hecho la misma gracia sin el vodka, pero no puedo evitar reírme cada vez que me acuerdo de ese día. Desde ese día le llamamos Andrew Poppins…   
Trago saliva y mi mano tiembla ligeramente sobre la mesa.  
Desde ese día le llamábamos Andrew Poppins.   
\- Tres años después, cuando todo iba tan bien cerraron el local – tengo un nudo en la garganta y he de esforzarme para no pensar en ello - todo se fue literalmente a la mierda.   
No quiero seguir hablando de esto.   
\- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Max.  
Gus hace las cuentas en la cabeza y dice recostándose en el asiento con el ceño fruncido:  
\- Fue ese año- se pasa la mano por la barbilla en actitud pensativa y si tuviera barba estoy seguro que la estaría mesando.   
\- Oh. ¡Oh! Es verdad. – Max agita la cabeza.- Lo siento. Lo leí todo en los periódicos. Nunca pensé que…  
\- ¿Que nosotros estaríamos en el epicentro de la tormenta?- Gus le dedica una sonrisa torcida.  
Es la típica sonrisa del soldado endurecido por la guerra. Como la sonrisa de Clint Eastwood en las películas que le gustaban tanto a mi abuela. Pero es una oportunidad como otra cualquiera de apartar la atención de mí. Fue el peor año de mi vida y preferiría no removerlo. Me vuelvo hacia Gus, esforzándome por no mirarle la mano mutilada.   
\- ¿Tú donde estabas?   
\- Yo aquí, en esta misma ciudad.   
Max y yo le miramos con el ceño fruncido.  
Su sonrisa se tiñe de algo que parece casi culpable, casi es vergüenza.   
\- El trabajo que encontré estaba genial, pero echaba de menos mi hogar. Echaba de menos mi idioma y mis costumbre: poder ir a un bar a tomar cerveza con mis amigos- me palmea la espalda con una media sonrisa.- Al final volví al cabo de un año. Tenía fondos suficientes para montar un pequeño negocio de carpintería, había aprendido mucho de mis maestros, quería alquilar un pequeño establecimiento y dedicarme a reparar muebles antiguos. Tenía credenciales extranjeros y conocía a varias personas interesadas. Tony, ¿os acordáis de Tony?, acababa de heredar la tienda de anticuarios de su viejo y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Con mi ayuda pretendíamos hacerle un lavado de cara para convertirla en algo elegante y de calidad.  
\- Necesitaba más que un buen lavado de cara- opina Max y tiene razón.   
Tony iba con nosotros al colegio. La tienda de anticuarios de su padre era un nido de ratas en el que la mayor parte de las piezas se perdían en un laberinto angosto que olía a polvo, a humedad y a cerrado.   
\- Con mi ayuda íbamos a convertirlo en un gran negocio. Teníamos los fondos y el conocimiento para restaurar los muebles antiguos. Tony sabía catalogar y descubrir el valor real de lo que tenía en la tienda. Pero ese fue el año de los atentados.   
Los atentados fueron terribles, siete universidades quedaron completamente destruidas en un ataque simultáneo, aún no se ha aclarado exactamente cuántas explosiones hubo en total, y el número de muertos y desaparecidos es ridículamente alto para ser universidades. ¿No se supone que los universitarios se la pasan en el bar y fumando hierba?   
Agito la cabeza.   
Cuando me enteré del desastre no me lo podía creer. Tenía amigos en una de las universidades. Mi ex novia trabajaba en la biblioteca de una de las universidades. El hermano de Gus era profesor de microbiología. No me atrevo a preguntar si fue uno de los que murió aplastado, asfixiado o si lo encontraron en trocitos pequeños.   
Max está un poco verde.   
\- Dime que no te enrolaste como voluntario a causa de los atentados- murmura con un hilillo de voz.   
No sé por qué está tan horrorizado hasta que hago mis propios cálculos y recuerdo un pequeño detalle: una semana después de los atentados un grupo terrorista de ultraderecha se declaró autor de los atentados- Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Después de crisis, recortes, política de dudosa calidad, corrupción y hambre, la gente se echó a las calles. Las manifestaciones se convirtieron en revueltas y luego en bloqueos y finalmente en saqueos. Cuando el ejercito fue mandado contra la población estalló una breve aunque sangrienta guerra civil.   
He conseguido reconstruir los hechos a partir de todo aquello que he leído en la prensa y lo que me han contado los refugiados huidos del país: al cabo de las primeras semanas, los soldados empezaron a vovlerse contra las cabezas. Un soldado se infiltró en el edificio en le que los principales políticos se habían reunido y los mató a todos. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo se creyó que la guerra había terminado, pero la eliminación del gobierno y el descontento general con la política lanzó al país a una situación de profunda inestabilidad, sin ninguna cabeza que le dirigiera. De entre el caos y el todos contra todos surgió la coalición Méndez y Ramírez, que consiguió reorganizar el ejército y ganar suficiente apoyo civil, para aplastar a todos aquellos que se les oponían.   
Méndez es un filósofo político con varios libros publicados que habían pasado sin pena ni gloria por las librerías del país. Cuando empezó la guerra sus discursos azuzaban a la gente, hacían hervir la sangre y clamar venganza. Tal vez sus libros fuesen de filosofía de segunda, pero era un orador brillante.   
Ramírez es un militar austero y severo, que trata con mano firme y justicia a todo el mundo. Un estratega sin parangón, consiguió, gracias a la oratoria de Méndez, el apoyo incondicional de la población, a la que organizó bajo algunos de los soldados que le habían seguido, para que derrotase al ejército que ahora era su enemigo. Bajo el nombre populista “Revolucionarios” consiguieron aplastar a todo el que se le opusiera. Al poco de finalizar la guerra publicaron el Manifiesto de Libertades y Obligaciones de Julia Mascan, que sustituiría a partir de entonces los textos de la Constitución. El Manifiesto de Libertades y Obligaciones es un texto muy popular en todo el mundo y me ha perseguido como una sombra tenebrosa allá a donde fuera.   
\- No solo fui voluntario. Sino que eché a los militares de esta ciudad personalmente. Méndez me condecoró personalmente por mi labor extraordinaria y me dio un lugar de honor en el Consejo de la Ciudad y en la Regulación del País.   
Maz se atraganta con el vino y empieza a toser estruendosamente. Se pone completamente colorado.   
\- ¿Qué?- su voz es estridente.   
\- Soy uno de los líderes de la Revolución- Gus cruza los brazos ante el pecho, reclinándose en su asiento con una sonrisilla satisfecha en los labios.  
No puedo creerlo.   
Cierto que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la guerra, pero sigue habiendo tanques en las calles, el miedo se huele en las calles y el Manifiesto de Libertades y Obligaciones es una basura populista y aterradora que empuja al individualismo y al terror. Gus forma parte de esto. Gus ha estado al mando de cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños durante la guerra. Gus ha mandado a la muerte a miles de personas. Si es uno de los líderes de la Revolución, ha estado sentado con Ramírez y Méndez y otros ‘grandes’ pensadores contemporáneos cuyas ideas se han extendido a través del mundo entero, que han esculpido una forma de pensar, unos ideales por lo que la gente ha muerto y ha matado a vecinos y hermanos. Por mucho que deteste todo lo que ha salido de esta primera guerra en Europa, la guerra que lo precipitó todo a un caos absoluto, no puedo evitar sentirme increíblemente humilde en su presencia.   
De pronto me siento más sucio, más pobre, mi vida y mi ‘legado’ completamente insignificantes a su lado. En los libros de historia del futuro, los niños estudiarán el nombre de Gus junto con el de los grandes. Y yo pensaba que mis ridículos diarios podrían llegar a ser objetos de fascinación.   
Max traga saliva con dificultad, está más pálido de lo que le he visto nunca.   
Gus se ríe.   
\- No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Eres una personalidad extranjera y ni siquiera estás metido en armas o en comunicación. No corres ningún peligro.   
Y lo dice como si eso significase que no es nadie. Ahora que lo menciona…  
\- ¿Y tú qué haces, Maxy? – me gustaría que mi voz sonase alegre y desenfadada en vez de tensa y queda.   
Me fulmina con la mirada. Siempre ha odiado que le llamen Maxy – motivo por el cual nunca he dejado de hacerlo.   
\- Max hace juguetes.   
\- Empecé haciendo peluches en mis ratos libres. Los vendía por internet. Llegó un momento en el que tenía tantos pedidos que tuve que dejar el bufete. Abrí mi primera tienda física seis meses antes de los atentados.   
\- Y no ha dejado de crecer desde entonces.   
\- ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Dejarlo todo y venir corriendo? Y una vez aquí ¿qué tendría que haber hecho? ¿Ponerme del lado de mis padres o el de mis hermanos revolucionarios?   
\- Yo no he dicho más que la verdad.- pero su tono chorrea desprecio.- No has dejado de crecer.   
\- No todos podemos ser héroes de guerra. Yo tengo unas responsabilidades.   
\- ¿Y qué es más importante que tu país?   
Max le mira con una tristeza tan profunda que me da escalofríos.   
\- Este ya no es mi país.   
Hay un minuto de silencio tan absoluto que parece que hasta los otros comensales se han callado. Somos los tres únicos habitantes del mundo y estamos conteniendo el aliento.   
\- ¿Cómo te atreves?  
Gus está tan tenso que le tiemblan las manos. Me aparto un poco de él, apretándome contra la pared pintada de beige.   
Mi experiencia con policías y militares hasta la fecha no es muy positiva que digamos y ahora mismo, cuando le miro, no veo al bueno de Gus, que siempre estaba haciendo el burro y trabajando madera con una concentración inquebrantable; veo a un enemigo, a alguien que puede mandarme al hospital o a la morgue sin pensárselo dos veces, veo a alguien que no es de fiar. Veo a un militar con el casco tintado en el que solo puedes ver tu expresión aterrorizada.   
Max le aguanta la mirada con impasibilidad y es casi hipnotizante. Como ver a dos depredadores mirándose fijamente a los ojos antes de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro.   
\- Es verdad. Vale que este es el lugar en el que nací, crecí y toda la pesca, pero al final no es más que un sitio del que me tuve que marchar para poder ganarme la vida. No me siento identificado con sus banderas, no quiero volver, ni quiero que mis hijos crezcan aquí.   
\- Me das asco.   
Max enarca las cejas.  
\- Estoy seguro que Tobby piensa como yo.   
Toda la intensa atención de Gus pasa de Max a mí y podría matar a mi viejo mejor amigo por atraerla sobre mi persona. Me siento pequeño y acorralado. Quiero hacerme invisible. Me aprieto un poco más contra la pared que tengo a un lado, suplicando a la Providencia que me deje fundirme con la inocente pintura beige y las molduras de yeso.   
Hace unos años arrinconé por primera vez a un conejo. Estaba en un bosque, llevaba un par de días sin comer, había salido a toda prisa de la última ciudad, huyendo junto a un montón de gente que no quería encontrarse con los soldados. Me había separado del resto del grupo y estaba sólo en mitad de la nada. Así que recurrí a los instintos más básicos y me puse a cazar. Las ardillas eran demasiado rápidas; mi puntería da asco, así que no podía matar nada con alas. Encontré el conejo casi por casualidad, atrapado en un lazo, atado a un árbol. Si no me lo comía yo, lo haría otro, así que lo arrinconé contra el árbol, saqué mi navaja – si alguna vez queréis descuartizar un animal, una navaja suiza no es para nada el mejor instrumento.   
El conejo me miró con los ojos desorbitados, los músculos completamente tensos y los bigotes temblando. Los ojos de los conejos son como espejos de obsidiana. Cuando estás a punto de matar a un conejo y éste te mira, puedes verte reflejado en sus ojos y ver lo que está viendo el animal. De no haber sido por el hambre, no lo habría matado, porque aquello que vi en los ojos del animal era terrorífico, algo en lo que no quería convertirme. Pero estaba famélico. Ignoré al monstruo que había en los ojos del animal e hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.   
Me da la impresión que Gus está viendo un conejo cuando me mira. Una criatura temblorosa y aterrorizada. Me gustaría saber qué ve él en mis ojos y si le gusta lo que ve.   
\- ¿Es verdad?- escupe Gus como si fuese uno de sus reclutas.   
Su voz parece un latigazo, que me hace dar un brinco en el asiento y deja la quemazón de un golpe bajo la piel. Puedo oír la decepción implícita en su voz y es como enfrentarme a la decepción de mis padres. No me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos.   
\- C-cuando he entrado en el país no he sentido como si volviese a casa. He bajado del autobús y tengo vagos recuerdos de la plaza, pero ya no es la plaza que dejé hace diez años. Todo ha cambiado. ¿E-entiendes? Ha cambiado y yo no estaba aquí para verlo cambiar. No estaba aquí para cambiar con él. Es como…- no me sé explicar.- El lugar que yo conocía ha desaparecido. Este ya no es mi país. Ni mi hogar- añado con cuidado.- Mi hogar….  
El último sitio que he sentido plenamente mi hogar es el piso que compartimos con Josh, Matt, Andrew y Pelusa. Tiene que ser verdaderamente triste, porque hace siete años que desapareció.   
\- Yo creo, que…  
\- Como me sueltes una de esas mierdas de que “todo el mundo es tu hogar” y “qué son los países sino líneas en un mapa”, te rompo la cara.- gruñe Gus.- No son más que chorradas de los “eco-freaks”, mierdas para que te reveles contra las autoridades que…  
\- ¡¿Y por qué tus opiniones son más válidas que las mías?!  
Me llevo las manos a la boca, mordiéndome la lengua con tanta fuerza siento cómo se me llena la boca de sangre. Siento cientos de ojos mirándome y solo quiero desaparecer. No sé qué me ha poseído para hablar de esa manera a un militar. Ahora Gus está lívido, mirándome con ojos desorbitados. La mano a la que le faltan el índice y el pulgar se crispa. Max, por su parte, se ríe, sus carcajadas formando un crescendo que parece retumbar en el restaurante.   
\- Apuesto a que nunca te habían preguntado eso- las carcajadas son muy estridentes ahora.- Apuesto a que nunca nadie te había dicho exactamente eso.   
\- Sin autoridad todo está perdido.   
\- Y con demasiada autoridad también. A demás, lo que Tobby dice no tiene nada que ver con la autoridad. No está diciendo que los gobiernos y demás tengan que desaparecer. Está hablando de un pedazo de tierra. Un pequeño trozo de este nuestro horrible planeta. ¿En qué se diferencia de cualquier otro pequeño trozo de tierra? ¿Es por el nombre? ¿Por los colores de la bandera? Porque cuando mi hija me viene con sus deberes y me pregunta de qué color es la bandera de mi país, ya no me acuerdo.   
He aquí la gran oportunidad de cambiar de tema sin que se note demasiado.  
\- ¿Tienes una hija?  
No se habría notado para nada si mi voz no hubiese salido estrangulada y aguda. Qué se le va a hacer. La sonrisa de cariño en el rostro de Max es como una puñalada en mis entrañas.  
\- Tengo cuatro. La princesa cumplirá siete años en noviembre. Luego están los gemelos, que tienen cinco años y nuestro pequeño accidente, que tiene tres meses. En realidad mi mujer, Tasha, no quería tener más de dos. Cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a tener gemelos casi le da un infarto. Decidimos no tener más, pero…- se encoge de hombros.- Son cosas que pasan. Nos los podemos permitir y son una monada.   
\- ¿Tienes fotos?   
Hace un gesto como para sacar la cartera, luego cambia de opinión y saca una Tablet estrecha del bolsillo interior de su americana y la desdobla con cuidado.   
\- Tengo que renovar las de la cartera, aquí tengo algunas de hace un par de semanas. Fuimos a una reserva natural- explica mientras teclea rápidamente en su pantalla.- Hicimos un picnic. Ya nadie hace nunca picnics, pero fueron una parte importante de mi infancia y quiero que mis hijos crezcan sabiendo lo que son los insectos y los árboles de verdad.   
Su sonrisa le llega casi a las orejas.   
\- Mira esta es Tasha.   
Su esposa es muy guapa, con el pelo espeso de color castaño cortado a lo pixie, cayendo desordenadamente por la frente de su rostro en forma de corazón. Tiene los labios carnosos y los ojos de un azul casi grisáceo, como nubes de tormenta. Viste de forma cómoda pero elegante, con una blusa que realza un busto generoso y un sano rubor en las mejillas redondas. Su hija, Andrea, tiene la piel blanca, ha heredado los ojos marrones de su padre y la boca de su madre. Lleva un vestidito violeta de princesa encima de unos tejanos desgastados y una corona de plástico sobre los rizos dorados que enmarcan su rostro sonriente al que le faltan dos dientes.   
\- Quiere ser una princesa y va con vestidos a todas partes.  
Nos enseña otra foto en la que se ha pintado las mejillas con pintalabios y está gritando, alzando una espada y un escudo de madera, enfundada en un disfraz de princesa rosa con perlas de plástico bordadas en el cuello y las mangas bufadas, encima de unos tejanos desgastados. El escudo es una tarja pintada de un azul cielo, con los bordes decorados con filigranas de oro. En el centro, un feroz león dorado con la melena negra al viento. Entorno al cuello lleva una gran lazada rosa con pequeños diamantitos incrustados.   
\- Tasha se niega a que su hija sea una damisela en apuros, así que insistió en apuntarla a esgrima.   
No puedo dejar de mirar el escudo con su feroz león y su lazo rosa.   
\- No es orgullo de padre, pero es la mejor de su clase.   
Los gemelos tienen el pelo marrón y rostros afilados de expresión traviesa. Son dos gotas de agua que se diferencian únicamente por las pecas sobre sus mejillas. Uno tiene tres en la mejilla derecha, el otro cinco en la de la izquierda. En una de las fotos los niños tienen las caras apretadas por las mejillas sin pecas y si se uniesen, las ocho parece formar la imagen de un cometa.   
\- Se llaman Dany y Andy- no he oído voz cargada de orgullo paternal que la de Max en este momento.- Aunque Tasha les llama Vali y Narvi en honor a no-sé-qué leyenda escandinava. Al parecer Vali y Narvi eran los traviesos hijos de un dios del fuego. “En un mundo ideal, todos los gemelos del mundo se llamarían Vali y Narvi”, es lo que suele decir Tasha.- contempla la fotografía con expresión idiotizada.- Siempre están haciendo trastadas y riéndose.- agita la cabeza.- Los adoro. Tasha dice que los consiento demasiado,- nos mira con expresión cómplice- pero la verdad es que ella los mima muchísimo más que yo.   
\- ¿Por qué ese interés por los gemelos de la leyenda?  
\- El padre de Tasha era un forofo de la mitología, así que ella se crió con historias un tanto bizarras.   
Pasa la foto, en esta los dos van vestidos de punta en blanco, con pequeños pantalones de traje y camisas que fueron blancas antes de que los niños empezasen a hacer pasteles de barro. Los niños han escondido las manos detrás de la espalda y sonríen ampliamente intentando parecer inocentes, un brillo travieso en los ojos.   
\- Esto es el día del bautizo de Chris. Poco después la prima de Tasha descubrió un sapo en su bolso. Fue muy traumático. Especialmente cuando el sapo le saltó al interior del escote. Muy traumático.   
El bebé, Chris, es una bola rosa con pelo claro y ojos cerrados envuelto en una manta estampada con osos azules y no se parece a nadie.  
Siento envidia cuando veo a Max mirando las fotos de sus hijos y su mujer. Yo nunca he tenido algo como eso.   
Claro, he tenido novias y parejas estables y en cierta ocasión se habló de tener un niño. Pero no nunca fui más allá. Ahora que veo a Max tan feliz, me pregunto si no habría estado bien tener alguno. Alguna bolita rosa de pelo fino y ojos claros a la que pueda mirar y pensar “yo he hecho esto, esta pequeña cosa blandita y redonda es mía”.   
\- Encantador.- comenta Gus con desagrado.   
\- No me digas que nunca has querido tener hijos.   
\- ¿Y tener que levantarme a las tres de la madrugada para cambiar pañales?- enarca una ceja con desdén, pero en sus labios juguetea una sonrisa.- Ya tengo bastante con los soldados y los reclutas.   
\- A demás, a los militares debería estarles prohibido tener churumbeles. Imagínate el trauma que tiene que suponer crecer siguiendo órdenes.   
Max se ríe conmigo.  
\- Sí.- imita la voz de Gus con bastante maestría.- “¡Soldado, le dije que hiciera la cama hace veinte segundos!”  
\- “¡Soldado, cuando digo cómase la papilla no me refiero a arrojarla por toda la cocina!”  
Gus se esfuerza por parecer indiferente a nuestras pullas, pero Max y yo no podemos parar de reír. Me imagino a su bebé, una cosita blanda y rosa como Chris en la foto, vestido con uniforme militar y desfilando sobre pequeñas piernecillas inestables.   
\- Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso, chicos- gruñe Gus, se ha puesto un poco colorado. Pero ya no da miedo. Vuelve a ser el chico con el que iba a clase, con el que se podía bromear y pasarlo bien.   
Me acodo sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza sobre los antebrazos.   
\- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis, Tasha y tu, Maxy?  
Max se recuesta en su asiento, todavía con su sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.   
\- No hay mucho que contar. Me temo que mi vida no es demasiado emocionante. Trabajo, casa, repeat.   
\- No todos podemos ser héroes- las palabras han salido de mi boca sin pensar y Gus me da una colleja amistosa.   
\- La verdad es que he vivido estos diez años de las pequeñas cosas, los detalles. A veces sí que desearía ver el mundo y cambiar algunas cosas, me gustaría que mi vida fuese un poco menos monótona. Pero…- se encoje de hombros.  
\- Vale, ya está con el misterio, ¿qué la conociste en la cola del súper?   
Max suelta una risilla y aparta la mirada. Está ruborizado.   
\- No, la verdad es que conocí a Tasha por un golpe del destino. La noche de fin de año, dos años después de que llegase. Hacía un tiempo horrible y había estado nevando todo el día. Ella estaba intentando llegar a una fiesta y yo a mi casa cuando nos quedamos atrapados en un atasco de proporciones épicas. A eso de las once llevábamos cuatro horas sin movernos y no parecía que la cosa fuera a avanzar. Ella salió del coche y me tocó en la ventanilla. Me dijo que había perdido su mechero y que si le podía encender un cigarrillo. Yo llevaba algo de comer y una botella de vino que había comprado de camino a casa, así que hicimos un picnic en mi coche y estuvimos hablando durante horas. A las cuatro o así los coches empezaron a moverse. Intercambiamos números y decidimos quedar otro día para comer.   
\- ¿No acabasteis la celebración en tu casa?   
\- No. Me hubiera gustado. Tasha es…- agita la cabeza.- Desde el primer momento en el que la vi, supe que quería casarme con ella.   
\- ¿Cómo es?  
\- Temperamental. Inteligente, brillante. Está siempre, siempre haciendo cosas nuevas, interesándose por cosas nuevas. Un poco veleidosa. Pero con mucho, muchísimo talento.   
\- ¿A qué se dedica?   
\- Es-era diseñadora gráfica. Pero conseguí convencerla para que lo dejara para que tuviese más tiempo para dedicarse a su pasión.   
\- ¿Cuál es?- Gus suena aburrido y lleno de desprecio- ¿cambiar pañales y limpiar vómitos?   
Max fulmina a nuestro amigo con la mirada.  
\- Escribe. Está escribiendo su cuarta novela y son todo un éxito.   
\- ¿Sobre qué escribe?   
\- Fantasía y ciencia-ficción, principalmente. Está escribiendo sobre una revolución en un futuro lejano, sobre cómo la religión y las supersticiones influencian el comportamiento de la gente. Mi Tasha es un poco un genio. Tiene una visión del mundo muy… digamos, ambigua.   
\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?   
\- Tan pronto puede defender a los comunistas como a los conservadores. Critica la religión y sin embargo considera que es un pilar básico no sólo de la historia, sino de la educación.   
\- ¿Vuestros hijos van a un colegio religioso?  
\- No. Me negué en redondo y, de todas maneras, no queríamos una educación fundamentalista, solo que les enseñasen las bases y queremos que aprendan desde pequeños a respetar todas las creencias…   
\- ¿Es mora? – escupe el militar.   
Max enarca las cejas.  
\- No, Gus-Gus. Es atea de familia católica. Normal y corriente. Sabes que ya no quedan musulmanes en Estados Unidos.- traga saliva.- Tasha me obligó a acompañarla a las manifestaciones contra la Proposición 24. Nunca he creído mucho en las huelgas y las manifestaciones. Si funcionaran no se habría llevado a cabo una ley tan retrógrada. Pero nosotros no hacemos las leyes- se llevó la copa a los labios.- Y los musulmanes fueron los únicos expulsados de Estadus Unidos. Algunos consiguieron renegar de su religión a tiempo. Pero la mayoría se marchó.   
Recuerdo los titulares con algo de tristeza.  
\- No hay velos en Estados Unidos. Apareció en las portadas de todos los periódicos.   
\- Ni velos, ni mezquitas, ni un miserable Corán. Fueron descatalogados y quemados públicamente. Tasha escondió su copia por miedo a que alguien la encontrara cuando empezaron los registros.   
\- ¿Por qué tiene tu mujer una copia de esa basura?   
\- Tasha lee cualquier cosa. Al acabar la carrera de diseño gráfico, su mejor amiga y compañera de piso le regaló una colección con las principales obras religiosas del mundo: una Biblia, una Tora, el Corán, las Eddas, las Sagas, el Libro de los Muertos, Popol Vuh, Sutra, etc. No sé, hay un montón. Ediciones preciosas, de tapa dura y papel muy fino, con grabados y dibujos que son una pasada. El regalo debió costarle una pasta. Personalmente creo que la chica esta estaba un poco colada por Tasha- vuelve a encogerse de hombros.- El caso es que Tasha los ha leído todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando se hicieron las quemas públicas de Coranes, Tasha estuvo llorando tres días. Huelga decir que se negó en redondo a participar y a salir de casa. Escondió su copia ‘donde nadie pueda encontrarla’ y se niega a decirme dónde está.   
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Por si lo descubren y la detienen. Así yo puedo jurar que no sabía nada y quedarme con los niños en caso de que pasase algo.  
Hay una breve pausa.   
\- Es un poco triste, ¿no os parece?- ambos me miran.- Que ya no haya un lugar ‘seguro’ en el mundo. El Paraíso en la Tierra ha desaparecido.   
\- Nunca ha existido, Tobby.  
\- Pero, no sé. De pequeños creíamos que en USA nunca pasaría nada. El problema era entrar, encontrar trabajo. Pero una vez dentro se suponía que cualquiera podía prosperar.   
\- El sueño americano.- Gus suelta una carcajada que suena como un ladrido.- Ya ves lo lejos que han llegado con eso.   
\- A eso me refiero. Luego, cuando estábamos en la uni se suponía que las potencias emergentes eran el futuro: Rusia, China, India, Oriente Próximo. Pero ahí tampoco se puede ir. Tampoco se está a salvo. Guerra, discriminación, crisis, odio. Está en todas partes.   
\- Brindo por eso. Milton tenía razón. Hemos perdido el Paraíso.   
Max y yo entrechocamos los vasos y bebemos.   
Al cabo de un momento de silencio Gus dice:   
\- Yo creo que no es verdad. Sí, tal vez ahora las cosas vayan mal, pero…  
\- Llevan mucho tiempo yendo mal, Gus-Gus.   
\- Y a pesar de todo, tú has conseguido montar un imperio.   
\- Vendo juguetes, Gus-Gus.   
\- Pero empezaste haciendo muñecos de peluche, Max. Empezaste en lo más bajo. Ni siquiera tenías una máquina de coser cuando empezaste y ahora no sólo tienes máquinas y empleados que hacen millones de peluches a la hora, sino que todo aquello que haces con tus propias manos se convierte en una pieza de coleccionista que cuesta una pasta gansa.   
Enarco las cejas. Hay un deshilachado conejo tuerto perdido en alguna parte de Europa del Este, en manos de un niño mugriento medio muerto de hambre o abandonado en una calle oscura, que vale más que mi vida por tratarse del primer peluche que hizo Max con sus propias manos. Me pregunto si alguien lo sabe, si ese deshilachado conejo ha conseguido llegar a algún museo o sala de exposición, si está a salvo detrás de una vitrina, remendado y restaurado; si alguien se ha hecho rico con él. Estaría bien.   
Debería tener más cuidado con lo que regalo.   
\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
\- Quiero llegar a que, tal vez, el Paraíso sea algo que nosotros podamos crear. Nosotros podemos hacer nuestro propio Paraíso. Este país será el mío. ¡Florecerá y se convertirá en una gran potencia en la que nunca se pondrá el sol!  
No puedo evitarlo. Estallo en carcajadas. Solo le falta la banda sonora con demasiada cuerda, un crescendo melodramático y que detrás de su asiento se descuelgue una inmaculada bandera que no sabes muy bien de dónde ha salido, para convertirse en la escena de una de esas películas de héroes y revolucionarios que estaban tan de moda durante nuestra infancia.   
\- Eso sí que es retrógrado. Nostalgia en estado puro, Gus-Gus.   
\- Puede que vosotros no lo creáis- gruñe enfadado,- pero eso es porque no sois más que unos pesimistas sin visión.   
Me contengo a duras penas. Max decide que lo mejor en estos casos es cambiar radicalmente el curso de nuestra conversación:  
\- ¿Y tú, Gus-Gus, tienes alguna novia escondida entre tus filas o es el trabajo de proteger la patria demasiado absorbente para eso?  
\- Si es completamente necesario que lo sepas, sí, tengo una novia desde hace bastante tiempo. Su nombre es Judith Mascan.  
Me atraganto con el agua.   
Judith Mascan es un nombre muy conocido a nivel mundial. No sólo una líder revolucionaria como Ramírez y Mendez, sino que es una gran portavoz de la revolución. Había empezado a conseguir fama mucho antes de los atentados a las universidades, en las redes sociales. Su blog sobre opiniones políticas y posibles reformas se citaba por todo el mundo y recibía millones de visitas diarias. Yo lo leí una o dos veces, pero nunca he sentido demasiado interés por la política – el escaso interés que tenía desapareció junto con Josh - y bastante tenía con mis propios problemas como para preocuparme de los de los demás.   
Creo que ese es uno de los grandes motivos por los que las cosas han acabado tan mal. Con la crisis, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado mirándose el propio ombligo como para alzarse contra las injusticias y los problemas que a largo plazo han acabado por destruirlo todo. Pero bueno, la gente es egoísta por naturaleza, así que…  
Max mira fijamente a Gus.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?   
\- Cinco años y medio.   
Mi amigo boquea como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de decir nada.   
\- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?   
\- Unos soldados la habían secuestrado e iban a matarla, un escuadrón y yo la rescatamos. Se unió a nosotros y nos ayudó a recuperar la ciudad de manos enemigas.   
\- ¿E-estabas presente –tartamudea Max, los ojos desorbitados- cuando se escribió el Manifiesto de Libertades y Obligaciones?  
\- Como para no estarlo. Judith lo escribió en nuestra cama.   
Es como si acabase de decirme que estuvo presente durante la firma de la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos. El Manifiesto de Libertades y Obligaciones de Judith Mascan es, posiblemente, uno de los documentos políticos más importantes de la historia y, definitivamente, es el más significativo de nuestra era. Muchísimos países se han acogido al Manifiesto desde que saliera a la luz, consiguiendo, no la unión de los países, pero sí una serie de leyes idénticas en todos ellos. El Manifiesto ha provocado guerras, revueltas y problemas de todo tipo. Supongo que en esencia las ideas pudieron ser buenas. Algunas. Otras son terribles. La mayoría. Hay países en los que el Manifiesto se ha aplicado de froma grotesca, suprimiendo partes importantes y aplicando las leyes más espeluznantes como la Ley de Justicia Social, la Ley del Control de la Población y la Ley de Recuperación de Territorio. Sobre todo la Recuperación de Territorio.   
Le miramos mudos de asombro.   
\- Nunca creí que me codearía con alguien más importante que Rogers Simmons- sonríe Max.- Pero aquí estás. Gus-Gus, el Rottweiler de la Mascan.  
\- Más vale ser un Rottweiler que un caniche almohazado  
\- Mientras ninguno sea un Doberman, eso siempre me han acojonado.   
Consigo que los dos se rían. Algo de la tensión que se olía en el ambiente se disuelve un poco.   
\- Bueno, Tobby- dice Max.- Creo que al final tu historia es la que menos odio despertará entre nosotros- hace un gesto englobándose a sí mismo y a Gus.- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco más?  
Me encojo de hombros.   
\- Vuestras historias parecen más interesantes.  
\- Te has quedado en que te quedaste sin trabajo en le restaurante de comida basura.  
Max sonríe y no me hace gracia que toda la atención vuelva a recaer sobre mí.   
\- Como queráis, os he avisado. He estado viajando. Empecé cuando perdí mi trabajo, y no he parado hasta ahora. Creo que he perdido la capacidad de parar. Llevo todos estos años sin pasar más que un par de meses en un sitio fijo. Me entra claustrofobia y me vuelvo arisco y malhumorado hasta que vuelvo a estar en el camino.   
\- ¿Has estado viajando solo?  
\- Al principio no. Al principio íbamos Josh, Matt y yo. Cuando Josh… Cuando Matt y yo nos quedamos solos, nos juntamos a una caravana que iba hacia el Este. Siempre hacia el Este. Algunos decían que en el Este había trabajo, otros que había riquezas, libertad, fortuna… La promesa siempre estaba el Este, casi al alcance de la mano, a solo dos días, un día, de distancia. La promesa siempre se desvanecía y reaparecía un poco más lejos. Como aquella historia del horizonte que nos contaban de pequeños. Íbamos siempre hacia el Este y, cuando nos cruzábamos con alguien que iba al Oeste, le llamábamos un cobarde por no haber perseguido el objetivo hasta alcanzarlo.   
Luego, cuando Matt… dejó de viajar, fui un poco por mi cuenta. Pero no es lo mismo, ¿sabéis? – no, no tienen ni idea.- Al cabo de unos meses, cuando encontré otra caravana, no me lo pensé dos veces antes de unirme. Allí conocí a Nthanda.   
\- Vaya nombrecito.   
\- Es un nombre africano.   
\- Ella era africana. Tenía la piel más negra que te puedas imaginar, unos ojos como pozos sin fondo y un rostro que me cautivó. Llevaba marcas tribales en la cara y las manos y un tatuaje de escamas en relieve que le cubría toda la espalda. Andaba siempre descalza, nevase o hiciese sol y…  
\- Pensaba que no quedaban negros en Europa. – Max se frota la nuca.- ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta las autoridades?  
Estoy a punto de contestar cunado me doy cuenta de un detalle importante.  
\- No tenéis ni idea de a lo que me refiero con una caravana, ¿verdad?   
\- Los gitanos iban en caravanas hace como cien años.   
\- ¿No es un conjunto así de furgonetas y coches hasta arriba de gente?   
Les sonrío.  
\- Las caravanas son grupos de personas que cruzan a pie por los caminos y carreteras no vigilados. Generalmente siguen a un líder concreto y están formadas por entre diez y veinte personas de las cuales más de la mitad son fijos. El jefe decide el destino y los que van con él acuerdan las etapas del camino. Sin el consentimiento del jefe no puedes unirte a la caravana, puedes caminar con ella, si te los encuentras, pero no te dejan comer de sus raciones ni acampar con ellos. Algunos jefes son bastante agresivos ante los desconocidos.   
\- Es decir, grupos de parásitos.   
\- Eso es un poco ofensivo, ¿no te parece?  
\- No tenéis casa, no tenéis papeles, no trabajáis, no pagáis impuestos, ni contribuís en nada al bien de la sociedad. Os alimentáis de lo que recibís por caridad o como limosa o de lo que robáis. El único aporte a la comunidad es la porquería, el hedor y los crímenes que dejáis a vuestro paso. No, no me parece que esté siendo ofensivo. Ladrones, vagabundos y rateros, no hay lugar para gente así en el mundo civilizado.   
No sé qué decir. Me he encontrado con puntos de vista como este muchas veces. Duele un poco que venga de alguien a quien he considerado uno de mis más queridos amigos. Eso no me lo esperaba.   
Max asiente con la cabeza, apoyando lo que dice Gus.   
\- Creo que le has ofendido, Gus-Gus.   
\- Los miembros de la caravana no somos parásitos. Realizamos aquellos trabajos que nadie quiere hacer y continuamos nuestro camino. Somos autosuficiente y no cometemos crímenes.  
\- ¿Y qué trabajos son esos tan duros por los que sacrificáis vuestro valioso tiempo? ¿Es posible que alguno implique pintarrajear las calles y robar a buena gente?   
Me siento enrojecer, no sé si por vergüenza o culpabilidad. Situaciones desesperadas y todo eso. Pero sobre todo es rabia. Rabia porque yo una parte de mí sabía que me juzgarían y me despreciarían y no quería venir, y otra parte de mí solo quería contárselo a alguien y que lo entendiera. No tengo por qué sentirme avergonzado de lo que he hecho. Puede que haya robado, pero no me creo que Gus y Max no hayan hecho cosas de moral incierta en toda su vida.   
Aun así, no puedo mirarles a la cara.   
\- ¿Sabes quién trabaja en los Campos de Eutanasia? ¿Quién se encarga de convencer a ancianos y no tan ancianos de que dejen paso a otras generaciones? ¿Sabes quién está con ellos cuando nadie más viene a verles? No, claro que no. Tú no has tenido que limpiar las babas de los seniles, ni el culo de los parapléjicos, ni has inventado historias sobre hijos que te han aparcado en el Campo y se olvidan de tu existencia. Tú te tiras a la lunática que firmó el Manifiesto y vives en un mundo joven y dinámico, olvidando que en algún momento las leyes de Control de Población y Justicia Social se te aplicarán a ti también. Puede que cuando te encuentres en una silla de ruedas preguntando por tus hijos agradezcas que haya algún parásito ilegal contándote milongas porque a tu propia sangre le importas una mierda.   
¿Sabes cuántos de los parásitos de las caravanas han estudiado una carrera y tenían una vida antes de que la economía se fuese a la mierda? ¿Crees que nos gusta vivir pasando hambre y frío y miedo constantemente? ¿Crees que es así como muchos se esperaban su vida? Los padres de Nthanda habían sido médicos. Pero eran negros y extranjeros, así que fueron deportados cuando se puso en marcha la Recuperación del Territorio.   
\- ¿Y los otros negros, la tal Tanda, y los demás?   
\- Estaba viviendo en el campo con sus primos Masozi y Taonga cuando sus padres fueron deportados. Sus primos eran campesinos y vivían en una comunidad blanca y negra desde hacía varias generaciones. Los negros habían traído sus costumbres y creencias y convivían pacíficamente con costumbres blancas. La Anciana había predicho que Nthanda era la hija de no-sé-qué diosa y se la veneraba como tal. Por eso va cubierta de tatuajes y pulseras y collares de cuentas y oro. El pueblo en el que vivían fue uno de los que se resistió cuando vinieron a llevarse a los extranjeros. Decían que después de tantas generaciones ya no eran extranjeros, hubo revueltas y las cosas se pusieron feas muy rápidamente. Al parecer mataron a más de la mitad de la población, blanca y negra por igual. Toda la tribu negra se sacrificó para asegurarse de que nadie ponía la mano encima a Nthanda, para que ella y sus primos pudieran escapar.   
\- Y todo por no querer volver a África.   
\- Yo tampoco quería volver aquí. Me he pasado la mitad de estos diez años utilizando identidades falsas y dando gracias al Cielo de que Matt se tomara la molestia de enseñarme a hablar como un nativo en varios idiomas.   
\- ¿Por qué no volver a casa? ¿Qué hay de espectacular en vagabundear por el mundo sin hacer nada?   
\- No voy a discutir contigo algo que no puedes entender.   
\- Déjale, Gus-Gus. Todos tenemos que hacer nuestras búsquedas espirituales tarde o temprano.   
\- No era una bús- me interrumpo abruptamente.   
No. No quiero explicarme. No tengo por qué explicarme. Es mi vida y la vivo como me da la gana, tanto si los demás lo aprueban como si no. Aprieto los labios con fuerza, esforzándome en contener la rabia que fluye por mis venas.  
\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te tiraste a la diosa negra?   
Bueno, es una forma como otra cualquiera de decirlo. No hay por qué enfadarse.   
\- Sí. – me miran expectantes y supongo que quieren la historia completa. Así que me armo de valor. Y si no lo entienden del todo o les repugna, me da igual.- Cuando me uní a su caravana hacía un año que Matt había dejado de viajar conmigo. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo y el terreno era peligroso: el clima, animales salvajes, falta de comida, bandidos, militares. Era como vivir en un libro de aventuras medieval. Había pocas ciudades y mucho campo abiertos, bosques y demás. No me acuerdo en qué país estaba en ese momento.- es mentira, yo me acuerdo de todos los lugares por los que he pasado, de todas las personas a las que he enterrado. Pero eso pueden leerlo en los diarios.- Lideraba la caravana José Rosas, de algún país de Suramérica. Era muy autoritario y estuvo en contra de acogerme, pero Nthanda se puso de mi lado y automáticamente sus primos también. Nthanda era muy joven, tendría menos de veinte años cuando la conocí, pero era amable y bondadosa y se había ganado el respeto de mucha gente durante sus años de viaje. Cuando quedó claro que la mayoría de la caravana estaba de su lado, José no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Acordamos que les acompañaría hasta el próximo Campo de Eutanasia, que estaba a varias semanas de viaje. Formar parte de la caravana quiere decir protección y comida, pero también trabajo a la hora de montar y desmontar el campamento, encontrar agua potable, comida, colaborar en posibles ventas de los collares y cintas de pelo que hacían tres supersticiosas mexicanas, Rosita, Monsita y Luisita.   
Era un grupo pequeño, muy compacto formado por los cinco aliados de Nthanda: sus dos primos y as tres mexicanas que decían ser capaces de ver su poder divino; y los cinco aliados de José Rosas: su padre, su mujer, Clara, y sus dos hijos, Pedro y Paco.   
\- Pensaba que el jefe tenía una opinión absoluta sobre quien entra en el grupo.   
\- Y la tiene, pero no es aconsejable ir menos de cinco y Nthanda tenía el cariño de la mayoría. Si hubiese declarado que José estaba siendo injusto y que ella se marcharía del grupo, la mayoría la seguirían. Él se quedaría como mucho con su mujer y con su padre, ninguno demasiado útil. Y un grupo de tres puede ser fácilmente asaltado o atacado por animales salvajes, tiene menos resistencia al frío y puede cargar menos cosas.   
\- Pero tú llevabas tiempo viajando solo.  
\- Muchos no quieren viajar solos, es peligroso, aburrido y solitario, valga la redundancia. Cuando encontré al grupo de José estaba medio loco, desesperado por hablar con quien fuera.   
Se hace un breve silencio. Me gustaría mucho saber qué están pensando en este momento.   
\- Continúa- dice Gus con gesto serio.   
\- Era invierno, durante las semanas de viaje la temperatura descendió en picado. A medio camino de los Campos de Eutanasia el padre de José se murió. Le enterramos a un lado del camino. Nunca había visto un ritual como el que celebraron José y su familia. Las tres mexicanas místicas entonaron cánticos, se habían pintado la cara como calaveras con flores. Todos mostramos nuestros respetos durante el funeral menos Nthanda, que estaba paralizada, con los ojos oscuros desorbitados. Me acuerdo que temblaba de pies a cabeza y se negaba a reaccionar a nada. Supuse que estaba reviviendo algún recuerdo trágico y como todos la dejaban estar, no hice mucho más caso. Sus primos dejaron ofrendas pequeñas: un cuenco de pasta y algo de agua, al pie de la piedra que marcaba la tumba. Acampamos en el bosque a unos metros del camino y de la tumba. Me desperté a media noche porque oí que alguien se movía entre los árboles.   
Encontré a Nthanda bailando a través de los árboles al son de una música que solo ella podía oír. Como siempre iba descalza, pero esa noche había nevado y, aunque siempre llevaba un vestido fino, generalmente solía adornarlo con una especie de capa colorida de lana gruesa. Esa noche la había dejado atrás. La seguí en fascinado silencio hasta que se detuvo ante la tumba. Se arrodilló y pegó la frente al suelo, murmuró algunas palabras en un idioma que no entendí, luego permaneció quieta durante mucho tiempo.   
“Mucha gente cree que estoy loca”, me dijo al cabo de un rato. “Piensan que mi cultura es primitiva y estúpida. Vengo de una aldea de doscientas personas, la mayoría de las cuales dejó África hace setecientos años o bien para venir aquí o para ir de esclavos al Nuevo Mundo. Nunca he visto la tierra de mis ancestros y, aunque me consideran una diosa, no sé qué tengo que hacer. Así que hago lo que se espera de mí y ya está.” “¿Por qué se te considera una diosa?” Llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntárselo. Desde que me enteré, a decir verdad, pero nunca había encontrado el momento. “No lo sé. Dicen que es porque tengo estrellas en los ojos. La Anciana decía que es porque tengo poderes mágicos, pero yo no lo creo.” “¿Qué opinaban tus padres?” Sonrió con tristeza. “Que preferían que fuese una deidad a que me encerraran en un loquero.” Eso me dejó completamente descolocado. Ella hizo una pausa. “El Universo canta. ¿Lo sabías? Puedo oírlo. Constantemente. Una melodía que cambia pero se mantiene constante. Se dice que es lo que oían los chamanes porque estaban conectados a los dioses por magia. Se dice que la magia no es un poder individual, sino algo que fluye. Que todas las criaturas que poseen magia están conectadas y por eso nunca están solas. Las leyendas de mi tribu dicen que hace miles de años el ser humano tenía magia también y nunca estaba solo. Podía oír a otros que tenían magia y podía oír el universo, sentir la tierra girando y girando y al sol girando con ella, como un baile. Pero entonces un chamán muy poderoso se fue de la tribu, para revelar los secretos de los dioses. Ellos se enfadaron y sus gritos de ira formaron rayos en el cielo que incendiaron la arena. Por eso la arena es dorada, porque es el Fuego de los Dioses. Y los dioses enfadados condenaron a la tribu y a todos los seres humanos a no tener magia nunca más. “ “Pero tu oyes el universo” “Porque aunque ya no hay magia, el universo sigue cantando y unos pocos aun pueden oírlo. Los grandes compositores han intentado reproducirla con mayor o menor éxito. La verdad es que nadie puede hacerlo correctamente, porque es una música inhumana.” Suspiró. “Creo que los Dioses fueron muy crueles permitiendo que siguiésemos oyendo la voz del universo.” “¿Por qué?” “Porque aunque podemos oírlo, seguimos sintiéndonos tan solos”   
Esa conversación me tuvo en vela durante varios días. Me imaginaba a Nthanda oyendo música constantemente, una música que solo ella podía oír, que no podía compartir con nadie. Me imaginaba que debía ser increíblemente frustrante, especialmente porque, en mi opinión, la música es algo hecho para ser compartido.   
Trago saliva intentando apartar de mi mente el rostro oscuro de Nthanda con sus enormes ojos negros y su pelo corto y ensortijado. Pensar en ella tiende a acarrear pensar en aquella estrecha relación que formamos durante el viaje. Pensar en el sabor de sus labios y el tacto áspero de su piel, en cómo su cuerpo ligero y fibroso parecía encajar perfectamente con el mío.   
Siempre he sido de la opinión que no se puede querer a dos personas de la misma manera. Ojalá pudiera querer a alguien como la quise a ella con su sonrisa inocente y sus bailes a media noche. No sé explicar muy bien lo que sentía por ella. Es como… como si hacerla feliz fuese o más importante del mundo. Su presencia encendía un pequeño sol en mi interior que podía mantenerme caliente y a salvo durante semanas.   
Supongo que Gus y Max sienten algo similar por sus respectivas Julia y Tasha.   
\- No volvimos a hablar del tema y dudo que muchos de nuestros compañeros supieran lo que me había contado. Pasó el tiempo. Durante el día José nos guiaba a través de bosques, reconocía las señales dejadas por otras caravanas, indicaba cuándo parábamos para comer y dónde levantábamos el campamento. Taonga solía encargarse de cazar, su hermano solía recolectar bayas, setas o hojas aromáticas, tenía un talento especial para reconocer cualquier hierbajo comestible. Por las noches la tríada mexicana preparaba estofados con la carne, lo que Masozi había podido recolectar y nieve derretida. - la nieve derretida es una de las formas más seguras de conseguir agua y estar seguro de que no está contaminada.- El estofado era espeso y continuaba hirviendo durante toda la noche, así que por la mañana, antes de levantar campamento podíamos tomar lo que hubiese sobrado. No era mucho, pero nos mantenía calientes y fuertes durante todo el día. Durante el día solo nos deteníamos brevemente para descansar al mediodía. Cuando encontrábamos raíces las freíamos, los frutos del bosque eran escasos en invierno. Derretíamos nieve y Clara echaba unas ramitas que llevaba en una bolsa para darle sabor. Era amargo y desagradable, pero nadie tenía el valor de decírselo, así que nos lo bebíamos cuando aun hervía y le sonreíamos y pedíamos que rellenase nuestros vasos.- no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarla.- Era un encanto, la mujer más dulce del mundo, amable y bondadosa con todo el mundo. A partir del entierro del padre de José, Nthanda empezó a deslizarse al interior de mi tienda por las noches. Se acurrucaba a mi lado debajo de las mantas, jugaba con mi pelo y tarareaba las melodías del universo hasta que me quedaba dormido.   
Nthanda dormía muy, muy poco - si es que lo hacía. Se despertaba antes que yo y siempre seguía despierta cuando yo me dormía. Una vez, mucho después, le pregunté porqué había empezado a entrar en mi tienda cuando durante el día casi no hablábamos. Recuerdo que sonrió, casi avergonzada al responder:  
“Eres cálido y tu corazón late lentamente. A tu lado el Universo canta de una forma más hermosa que en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Me gusta, me relaja porque me siento segura.”  
Fue una respuesta que no entendí del todo y que no quiero compartir con nadie. Es una parte de ella que me pertenece solo a mí.   
\- Suena como la típica familia feliz. – comenta Max con una media sonrisa.- Igual que en las pelis.   
\- La mayor parte del tiempo lo era. Una caravana bien avenida es igual que una familia llena de días buenos, días malos, días agotadores y días que deseas se repitan hasta el infinito. Había peleas, gritos y había risas e historias. Éramos felices.   
Por las noches nos sentábamos alrededor del fuego y contábamos historias. Estoy seguro de que muchas estaban adornadas – a partir de cierto momento, las mías también lo estaban.   
La tríada mexicana estaba formada por trillizas, las tres habían estudiado arquitectura en México. Habían sido contratadas por una multinacional y habían viajado por media América antes de ser trasladadas a Centroeuropa para un proyecto. La crisis económica las dejó en el paro. Encontraron trabajo como limpiadoras. “No queríamos volver a México, porque cuando querían deportarnos, había muchos disturbios y atentados terroristas. Teníamos miedo de que nada más volver nos matasen.” Así que habían huido de las autoridades y viajaban desde entonces. “Tuvimos suerte de que nuestra madre nos enseñara a hacer manualidades, así podíamos sacarnos algo de dinero.” Decía una. “No se necesita mucho para hacer cosas bonitas”, opinaba otra. “Así que nos las apañamos más o menos bien. Y luego tres años después” la tercera era relevada una vez más por la primera hermana “José y su encantadora esposa nos acogieron en su grupo.”  
José Rosas contaba la historia diferente cada noche. Ese hombre tenía una imaginación prodigiosa y mentía como nadie. Sus historias pasaban por dramas, comedias y llegaban incluso, cuando la noche era clara y habíamos conseguido algo de alcohol por la ciencia ficción y la fantasía. A veces había sido ingeniero aeronáutico, a veces paleta, a veces era psicólogo y otras enfermo. Inventaba historias maravillosas para sus hijos y convertía a su esposa en una princesa, en una reina, más veces que no. Una de mis favoritas era en la que él era un arqueólogo y ella una reina azteca. Clara me confió parte de la historia en cierta ocasión. Al parecer ambos habían nacido en Europa aunque sus padres eran emigrantes. Tenían tres hijos, Paco y Pedro eran los menores. El mayor estaba casado con una autóctona. Clara no me quiso decir de qué país venían, pero era uno de aquellos en los que las leyes se habían ido imponiendo de forma progresiva. Como un miembro de la familia estaba casado con una europea, la familia se encontró en un agujero legal. El problema vino cuando su nuera se quedó embarazada. El padre de José era muy joven, pero aun así, la ley de Control de Población dictaminaba que no podía haber más de tres generaciones por familia. Así que los Rosas habían huido. Todos menos su hijo mayor.   
\- ¿Por qué dejaste la caravana una vez llegado a los Campos de Eutanasia? Podrías haber continuado con ellos. Por lo que cuentas estabais bien avenidos, eras feliz.   
\- Porque los Campos de Eutanasia necesitan mano de obra y ahí no les importa que sean extranjeros, blancos o negros. Es un trabajo que nadie quiere hacer, cualquier voluntario es mejor que los presos.   
\- Así que, ¿cuando llegaste a los CE te despediste tan ricamente y te olvídate de todo?  
\- Es normal que en las caravanas haya eventuales. Hice buenos amigos en la caravana de José Rosas. Pero había acordado ir hasta los próximos Campos y ya está.   
\- ¿No te hubiera dejado seguir con ellos? ¿No podías cambiar de opinión?   
\- Sí. Hubiera podido. Pero no quería.   
\- ¿Y qué pasó con la negra?  
\- Nthanda- mi voz sale algo más agresiva de lo que pretendía, pero me resulta bastante irritante que Gus se niegue a retener un nombre tan sencillo- se quedó en los campos conmigo. Sus primos se enfadaron muchísimo. Pero, aunque ellos eran varones y mayores que ella, ella era hija de una diosa y por lo tanto su palabra debía respetarse como si fuera la ley. Les dijo que pasaría el resto del invierno conmigo en el Campo, ellos debían seguir con la caravana. Sus primos me miraron muy mal, me amenazaron elocuentemente, abrazaron a Nthanda y continuaron su camino.   
Max enarca las cejas.   
\- Así que dejó todo su mundo por ti, literalmente.   
\- No lo hizo por mí. Lo hizo por ella misma.   
Nthanda quería ver el mundo lejos de la mirada protectora de sus primos, quería saber qué era vivir como todos los demás, sin que hubiese alguien siempre vigilándola y tratándola con guantes de seda.   
Max se acoda en la mesa con las manos juntas y apoya la barbilla sobre la punta de los dedos.   
\- Vale. Habéis llegado a los CE. ¿Qué pasó después?  
\- Lo de siempre. Ya había trabajado en otros campos antes, porque, cuando no tienes ni un duro ni un trabajo es lo mejor que puedes conseguir: comida y alojamiento a cambio de escuchar a los que no tienen nadie que les escuche. Es un trabajo duro y puede llegar a ser muy triste, pero no es desagradable.   
\- No todo el mundo puede hacerlo. Yo no podría. Estar ahí sentado a lado de los ancianos, sabiendo que…- Max se interrumpe con un estremecimiento.   
Agito la cabeza.   
\- Yo creo que debería ser nuestra obligación moral. No es justo abandonarlos en los Campos por muy cómodos y agradables que sean, por muy breve el periodo de tiempo que vayan a pasar ahí. Es humillante, como un vertedero del que nos sentimos avergonzados. Al fin y al cabo, por muy viejos e inútiles que sean ahora, son nuestros mayores. Sin ellos no estaríamos aquí. Literalmente. Les debemos respeto y agradecimiento. Y aun tienen tanto que enseñarnos.   
Gus suelta una carcajada.   
\- ¿Qué van a enseñarnos esos vejestorios que no sepamos ya?   
\- Sus vidas. Sus vidas son fascinantes. Algunos de los ancianos postrados en camas y sillas de ruedas pueden contarte experiencias con las que no podrías ni soñar.   
\- Lo dices como si estuviésemos cometiendo un crimen imperdonable- escupe Gus.- Los que van a los Campos son voluntarios.   
\- Y no tan voluntarios. Una señora, una mujercita que parecía a punto de romperse, se echó de rodillas delante de mí y me suplicó que no les dejara hacerle daño. Llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez que aun no había acabado sus memorias y que por favor le dejase acabar sus memorias. ¿Se supone que esa mujer era voluntaria?  
No me veo con corazón de hablarles de Lauren Mai, que con cincuenta años había sido llevada a los CE porque su nieta estaba embarazada. A veces me despierto con los gritos de Lauren, a quien tres voluntarios tuvimos que arrastrar hasta la Sala de Descanso. La mujer se retorcía y arañaba y chillaba que no podíamos matarla todavía, que acababa de conocer al amor de su vida.   
Gus se ríe suavemente, quitándole importancia con un gesto.  
\- Probablemente una anciana senil. ¿Qué memorias se supone que tenía que escribir que eran tan importantes?  
\- Unas memorias francamente fascinantes. Me pasé tres semanas sentado a su lado, terminándolas para ella.   
\- Y las terminó y luego muró alegremente.   
Le fulmino con la mirada. ¿Cómo puede defender algo así?   
\- ¡Por favor, Tobby! Ya está bien con tanto drama. De acuerdo, ilumínanos, ¿qué es eso tan interesante que hizo la mujer esta?   
\- Protagonizar Rayando el Sol, la Última Cena, Hado y el Vals de los Dioses, por ejemplo.   
Gus y Max me miran ojipláticos. Durante un instante ninguno dice nada.   
\- ¿Conociste a Helen Tagnarov?- Max tiene que empezar tres veces esa frase antes de conseguir articular las palabras de forma coherente. ¿A Helen Tagnarov?   
Max tiene una fijación con Helen Tagnaorv desde que cumplió los diez años. Nos obligaba a acompañarle al cine cada vez que hacía algo nuevo, tenía todas las películas en las que había aparecido, incluso aquellas en las que hacía únicamente de extra. Su taquilla y su habitación habían estado forradas con fotos de la actriz.   
\- Todos sabemos que estás enamorado de esa mujer, no hace falta que nos lo recuerdes.   
\- ¡Calla, Gus!- se inclina hacia delante en la mesa.- ¿Escribiste las memorias de Helen Tagnarov? Pensaba que era una autobiografía. Las he leído veintisiete veces. ¡Tuvo una vida fascinante!  
\- Y murió por la Ley de Control de Población. Su nieta iba a tener un bebé. No puede haber cuatro generaciones en la misma familia, ¿no es así como funciona la ley, Gus-Gus.  
\- Bueno, ya tenía una edad…- masculla Gus sin mirarnos.   
\- ¡Tenía setenta y un años!- Max y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.  
\- Yo no hago las leyes.   
\- Pero las apruebas. Es más, te acuestas con la bruja que las redacta.   
\- A demás,- continúa como si no me hubiese oído- las particularidades de cada país son diferentes y no hay que olvidar que gracias a estas leyes el paro ha bajado radicalmente, el nivel de vida ha mejorado. Las estadísticas lo confirman. Ahora que las guerras se han acabado, la economía empezará a florecer de nuevo…  
\- ¿Cómo era?- interrumpe Max.  
Gus le mira con el gesto torcido.  
\- ¿Quién?  
\- El Papa de Roma, ¿tú qué crees? Helen Tagnarov, por supuesto.  
\- Inteligente, estricta, con un sentido del humor muy negro. Tenía una forma severa de mirar que te hacía sentir inadecuado e inquieto. Excepto cuando Nthanda estaba a su lado, entonces siempre sonreía como un niño en Navidad y le acariciaba las manos. Helen estaba completamente embelesada con su piel.  
\- Lo que yo te diga, completamente senil- murmura Gus.   
\- Y su vida- continúo ignorando a mi viejo amigo- ¡qué vida! Ganó su primer Óscar a los 13 años…  
\- Con “Los Secretos de M.J.”- Max asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza.- Cada vez que veo esa película me hecho a llorar.   
\- Tuvo a su hija con 15 años.   
Gus inclina la cabeza, y pregunta con un atisbo de interés:  
\- ¿Reveló quién es el padre?   
La identidad del padre de la hija de Helen Tagnarov nunca fue revelada. La obsesión de Max con la actriz nos convirtió posiblemente en los tres preadolescentes con más información sobre su vida del mundo. Y probablemente en los tres únicos chicos que consideraban divertido pasar tarde creando disparatadas conjeturas sobre la posible identidad del padre de la hija de una actriz. El nombre no se revela ni siquiera en las memorias, pero da suficientes pistas para que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y un mínimo conocimiento de la vida y filmografía de Helen Tagnarov pueda deducir de quién se trata. Al parecer algunas de nuestras especulaciones no resultaron ser tan disparatadas.   
\- No- contesto con sinceridad.   
Sé quién es, pero ella nunca llegó a decírmelo. Cuando le pregunté si estaba en lo cierto, se limitó a mirarme con sus ojos de búho y no dijo nada.   
Max se rasca la barbilla. Sus ojos centellean con súbito interés.   
\- ¿A quién más conociste en los Campos?   
\- A demasiada gente. Algunos hicieron más, otros menos. Las vidas de unos me interesaban, las de otros no tanto. A veces ni siquiera me contaban su vida. A veces simplemente querían hablar. Jugando al ajedrez con un hombre de ochenta y tres años al que le quedaba una semana, estuvimos discutiendo durante siete horas y media a los grandes autores rusos y los pros y contras del Comunismo. Él había sido un laureado profesor de Ciencias Políticas en no-sé-qué universidad.   
\- Parece que esta parte de tu vida es algo deprimente. ¿Por qué no volviste con la caravana?   
Pues esta ni siquiera una de las historias más tristes de mi estancia en los Campos. En el top 10 de experiencias traumáticas, una de las peores fue una con Clarise, una mujer de setenta y ocho años que en su juventud debió ser una autentica preciosidad. Al parecer tenía siete hijos a los que no veía desde hacía casi veinte años. Había vivido en su casa de toda la vida con media docena de gatos como única compañía y no había tenido nunca ningún problema, hasta que un día se rompió la cadera. La recuperación fue total y bastante rápida. Pero, como coincidió con la instauración de la Ley de Justicia Social, sus hijos hicieron sacrificar a los gatos y la mandaron al primer Campo que encontraron. A veces Clarise decía con una vocecita aguda y triste: “no veo qué daño podían hacer mis gatitos. Tan buenos ellos. Les echo mucho de menos.” Clarise decía que los trabajadores de los Campos le recordaban a los gatos, porque éramos independientes y aun así le hacíamos compañía. “Cría cuervos”, mascullaba un voluntario de rostro pecoso y pelo zanahoria alborotado cada vez que la veía.   
Tardo unos minutos en decidir contarles esta historia, adornándola aquí y allá como he aprendido a hacer entorno a las hogueras de las caravanas.   
\- El mundo está lleno de capullos – declara Max cuando concluyo mi relato.- Doy gracias a Dios que mis abuelos y los de Tasah ya hubiesen muerto cuando tuvimos a Andrea. Yo no habrái sido capaz de mandar a matar a mi abuela.   
Me encojo de hombros.  
Sí, es una decisión dura. Pero por lo menos no es como en los países superpoblados, en lo que no puede haber tres generaciones de una misma familia. Si mandar matar a un abuelo resulta inquietante, imagínate hacerlo a un padre o una madre.   
\- ¿Y qué os daban de comer en los Campos?   
El brusco cambio de tema me deja momentáneamente sin palaras.   
\- Los voluntarios comemos lo mismo que los internos: gachas y papillas. Principalmente. En las escasas ocasiones en las que hay carne es correosa y está dura como una piedra. Vegetales sintéticos que saben a agua hervida y nutrientes en pastillas de colores que saben a pollo. Hay un pabellón largo con veinte catres de metal uno al lado del otro sin separaciones. Igual que los pabellones de los internos. Es algo que limita bastante la privacidad.  
\- Bueno, no más que la caravana, ¿no?  
\- En la caravana por lo menos se tiene la propia tienda. No tenías que dormir con los ronquidos y los pedos de desconocidos si no querías. En los CE todo es bastante público.   
De alguna manera Gus llega a la conclusión lógica:  
\- Así que dejaste de tirarte a la negra.   
Curioso que hasta ahora no me haya dado cuenta de lo extraordinariamente lógico de esa suposición. Nunca he sido propenso a declarar mis relaciones íntimas a los cuatro vientos y, cuando duermes con otras diecinueve personas, mantener relaciones sexuales resulta casi público.   
\- No, la verdad es que no.- siento como me arden las puntas de las orejas. Debo estar completamente colorado.- Encontrábamos momentos en lso que reunirnos, lejos de otros voluntarios. Por la noche ella se deslizaba a mi cama y hablábamos o dormíamos. Al menos yo dormía. Ella tarareaba en mi oído.   
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneciste en el CE?   
\- Hasta la segunda semana de primavera.   
Al finalizar las Navidades yo ya empezaba a tener ganas de continuar mi camino.   
“Eres como un pajarillo que migra con las estaciones.” las palabras de Mary resuenan en mi mente como si las acabase de pronunciar. “Y Dios no quiera que llegue el día en el que te metan en una jaula.”   
La verdad es que ya me sentía encerrado desde hacía tiempo. Metido en una burbuja ajena al mundo. Para no alterar a los internos, en los CE no había televisores, no había radios. Solo se recibía un periódico al año, porque el Director jugaba a la lotería de Navidad y quería estar informado de los números ganadores. Por si acaso ganaba y podía dimitir de su deprimente trabajo.   
Vivir en la burbuja que proporcionaban los CE era agradable durante un breve periodo de tiempo, pero somos hijos de la Información y no nos gusta vivir sin saber qué está pasando a tu alrededor. Cuando el Director nos dio el periódico – con la sección de Lotería netamente recortada- los voluntarios nos convertimos en salvajes. Nos peleamos fieramente por un trozo de información escrita, bebiendo hasta la menos interesante de las noticias.   
Mary era una enferma de Alzheimer de piel translúcida y huesos frágiles como ramitas secas que olía a medicamento y jabón barato, tenía el pelo corto, blanco y finísimo. Sus ojos claros, de un azul casi gris. Le faltaban varios dientes, pero eso no impedía que sonriese con una inocencia casi pueril. Recuerdo la conversación sobre los pájaros y las jaulas con total claridad. Le pregunté por qué. “Quizás me gusta y todo. Una jaula confortable, con comida y bebida, un lugar seco y caliente para dormir y alguien que se ocupe de mí.” Al menear la cabeza su pelo blanco parecía nieve fresca como la que se había amontonado en los jardines durante todo el invierno y que solo ahora comenzaba a derretirse. “Los canarios y los loros”, tenía una voz amable y suave como la seda “tal vez. Pero el halcón nunca se dejará encerrar. En tu alma eres libre y veras cosas espectaculares.” Todo el mundo creía que Mary no se enteraba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, que estaba demasiado enferma como para recordar nada. Nthanda y yo éramos de la opinión que buena parte de su Alzheimer era una farsa. “Y cuando lo hagas”, concluyó sacando una vieja cámara digital. “harás fotografías para que yo las pueda ver también.”  
Recuerdo que tenía la boca completamente seca y que me temblaban las manos. Estuve tentado de devolverle la cámara, o dejarla en la caja con sus pertenencias para cuando sus hijos vinieran a por ellas. Sin embargo, nadie sabía que tenía una cámara de fotos.   
Cogí la cámara con reverencia absoluta e hice un juramento inquebrantable: “Así lo haré.” Al día siguiente, cuando durmieron a Mary para siempre, fui corriendo a ver a Nthanda para decirle que tenía que marchare. No quería dejarla sola en el Campo, pero sabía que no podía pasar ni un segundo más en ese lugar. La nieve se estaba derritiendo, los pasos estaban limpios. Era hora de que me marchara. Nthanda me miró a los ojos una vez y asintió con la cabeza. “Viajaremos mejor si vamos dos.”  
\- ¿Ibas solo?  
\- Claro que no iba solo, Gus-Gus. Nthanda iba con él. Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas. ¿A dónde fuisteis?   
\- Al Este. Nthanda nunca había cambiado de continente y yo quería poner el máximo terreno entre el Campo y yo mismo. Así que continuamos hacia el este. Cuando empezó a hacer suficiente calor, nos parábamos para ayudar en campos durante unos días a cambio de algo de comida y, cuando llovía, de refugio. Ahí es cuando empecé a hacer fotografías. Pedir una conexión de internet en los pueblos más dejados de la mano de Dios es insultantemente sencillo. A nadie parecía importarle que enchufase mi cámara.   
\- ¿Para qué queráis la conexión a internet?  
\- Para subir fotos a la red. Tenía los diarios, pero no quería ir imprimiendo las fotos y necesitaba espacio en los discos de memoria.   
\- ¿Dónde publicaste las fotos?  
\- En una web llamada LifeInPictures. Es una base de imágenes que te permite crear un diario fotográfico. Basta con hacerse un perfil e ir colgando las imágenes. Te permite hacer descripciones y poner el autor de cada foto. Algunas veces dejaba mi cámara a la gente con la que me encontraba, especialmente a los niños. Suelen hacer fotos de cosas en las que los adultos no se fijan tanto.   
Max frunce el ceño, está tecleando de nuevo en su Tablet.   
\- ¿TLIP es tuyo?- pregunta al cabo de medio minuto de toquetear su pantalla.   
\- Sí.   
Tal vez tendría que haberme callado el nombre de la página.  
\- ¿Tú eres TLIP?  
\- Sí.   
\- ¿Qué es TLIP?  
\- El perfil que creó Tobby- Max me fija con la mirada y no puedo moverme ni pensar, ni abrir la boca para decir nada- se llama TobbysLifeInPictures. Algunas páginas y revistas lo citan como TLIP.- me gustaría saber a qué viene la intensidad de la mirada de Max.- TLIP se ha hecho famoso en los últimos años por tratarse del blog de imágenes de un aventurero, un héroe social anónimo. La única imagen que existe de él es una fotografía hecha por un periodista.   
\- No será tan anónimo- comenta Gus.   
“No debo ser yo”, pienso, porque no recuerdo haber posado para ningún periodista, ni haber confesado en ningún momento mi identidad a periodista alguno.   
\- Cuando le vio cruzar a pie las líneas de fuego chinas cargando con dos cubos de agua limpia.   
Me siento enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello. Max ha encontrado la fotografía en su Tablet y nos la enseña.   
He visto esa foto muchas veces. Se llama “Agua en los Campos de Arroz” y se ha convertido en un icono antibelicista casi tan conocido como “La Niña del Napalm” de Nick Ut. Se la considera un hito a la bondad humana. Ha ganado el Word Press Photo y no estoy seguro de si ha ganado también un Pulizer. Nunca he admitido salir en la fotografía, pero supongo que si alguien la mira cuidadosamente e investiga en las carpetas sobre la guerra china, se puede llegar a la conclusión de que TLIP y el hombre de la fotografía son la misma persona.   
\- Eso no es del todo verdad.- consigo croar.   
\- Eso es lo que le dije a Tasha. No me acababa de creer todo lo que se publicaba del tal TLIP. Pero me mostró las fotografías y descubrí que no había duda de que se trataba de la misma persona.   
Hace no-sé-qué con la Tablet y divide la pantalla. A un lado está “Agua en los Campos de Arroz” y al otro lado la carpeta con fotos de la guerra china.  
No soy muy dado a poner descripciones en mis fotos cuando las imágenes se explican a sí mismas, pero cuando no soy el autor de las fotografías lo pongo. En Asia se convirtió en una costumbre el dejar la cámara a los niños. Generalmente hago una criba antes de subirlas, pero cuando finalmente conseguí un ordenador durante la guerra de china, no tenía dinero suficiente para pagarme el tiempo que me costaría hacer la selección y subir solo las mejores. Creé una carpeta titulada “Guerra de los Niños” y las metí todas ahí con la descripción “todas las fotografías aquí contenidas están hechas por Ai, Bai, Bao, Yu, Yin, Shi, Rong, Qiang, Shi, Shu Ming, Zhi y la pequeña An, los niños supervivientes a la guerra por los Campos de Arroz”, pensando que en algún momento encontraría el tiempo para borrar las fotos de menor calidad. Tuve muy poco tiempo de hacer fotos durante mi estancia en esa zona, así que no me importó que quedase como si ellos las hubiesen hecho todas.   
El día en el que el periodista fotografió al hombre atravesando en diagonal el campo de fuego cargado con dos cubos de agua, yo había dejado mi cámara, junto con mis mochilas y demás pertenencias atrás.   
Cuando entré en el pueblo cargado con los cubos de agua, Zhi estaba jugando con mi cámara. Había fotografiado pájaros y un perro jugando con Shi y An y de alguna manera había conseguido encontrar la forma de que la cámara hiciese rápidas sucesiones de imágenes. Al verme entrar me hizo una cadena de quince fotos, mientras los niños y adultos venían a ayudarme con el agua.   
Las fotos están ahí, en la red visibles para todo el mundo. Y ahora me miran desde la elegante Tablet de Max como un dedo acusatorio.   
\- ¿Tú eres el Hombre del Agua? – Gus enarca una ceja- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?  
\- Seguir hacia el Este.   
\- Esto fue hace tres años.   
\- Lo sé. Estaba ahí.   
\- ¿Seguías viajando con Nthanda? – pregunta Gus.- ¿Es ella quien hizo la fotografía?  
\- No. Fue un niño de unos siete años llamado Zhi. Uno de los huérfanos de la guerra. Nthanda…- tengo que tragarme el nudo que de pronto me cierra la garganta.- Nthanda había muero dos años antes.   
\- Lo siento- dice Max y me consuela más el hecho de no oír condescendencia en su voz, que sus palabras.   
\- ¿Qué le pasó?- quiere saber Gus, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho y echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.   
Tengo que humedecerme los labios para poder seguir hablando. No me gusta recordarla quieta y fría y en silencio.   
\- La picó un escorpión.  
Atravesamos parte de Rusia, fuimos a ver algunas ciudades fronterizas de Ucrania y llegamos hasta Turquía. Visitamos muy brevemente Siria e Irak, pero rápidamente decidimos volver hacia el norte, volver a Rusia por Kazakstán. Pasábamos las temporadas de invierno en diferentes Campos de Eutanasia y el resto del año viajando. En ese tiempo me convertí en un buen fotógrafo, aprendí a hacer retratos y gané más de un premio, aunque nunca he llegado a recoger ninguno. Hacerlo habría significado dejar la carretera y el camino hacia el Este para volver sobre mis pasos a una ajetreada gran ciudad. A demás, secretamente, siempre he temido que no fuera más que una trampa para poder exportarnos.   
El último invierno que pasamos juntos el invierno nos encontró en Irán. El Campo en el que nos pusimos a trabajar era un lugar inhóspito, cruel y desagradable. Nunca he estado en la cárcel, pero supongo que aquel Campo era prácticamente lo mismo. Casi no había mujeres internas y los pocos hombres que había eran muy jóvenes. Reinaba la ley del más fuerte de una forma casi siniestra. Aquellos que no podían defender lo que era suyo, tenían que dormir en el suelo y recibían menos comida. Los voluntarios que trabajaban allí eran casi todos presidiarios y, en vez de matar a los internos, se limitaban a vigilarlos y retirar los cadáveres de aquellos que morían de hambre, frío o apalizados por no poder defenderse de los maltratadores más jóvenes. Teníamos pensado marcharnos antes de tiempo, enfrentarnos a las bajas temperaturas y buscar trabajo en otro sitio si los caminos resultaban intransitables. Pero en una pelea con uno de los voluntarios me rompí la clavícula. Así que tuvimos que permanecer ahí, hasta que finalmente me hube curado. Para entonces ambos estábamos tan ansiosos por irnos, que no tomamos ninguna precaución.  
No hubo ningún aviso la noche que murió Nthanda. Habíamos encontrado un pequeño hotel, más bien una pensión que un hotel. Cenamos sentados en el suelo. El escorpión estaba debajo de la cama y Nthanda lo pisó accidentalmente antes de acostarnos. Me desperté en silencio. Nthanda seguía tumbada detrás de mí, pero no estaba tarareando como hacía siempre. Había muerto durante la noche.   
\- Bueno- la voz de Gus me hace volver al presente casi violentamente- cuéntanos, ¿cómo llegaste hasta la guerra de China?   
No quiero hablar de la muerte de Nthanda, no quiero hablar de mis vagabundeos por Turmenistan, Afganistán Pakistán e India. No quiero hablar de mi llegada a Nepal, ni del hecho de que pasé prácticamente un año en un monasterio budista antes de dejar a un lado la idea de cruzar el Himalaya.   
\- La verdad es que sólo estuve en China durante la Guerra del Arroz. Luego subí hasta Mongolia y continué por Rusia. Bueno, ya sabéis. Lo que antes se conocía como Rusia.   
\- Y lo que antes se conocía como Mongolia- comenta Max con una media sonrisa.  
\- Lo sé, Míster el-Danubio-desemboca-en-el-Índico.   
Gus suelta una estruendosa carcajada mientras Max esconde la cabeza entre las manos.  
\- Esto me va a perseguir toda la vida, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí- respondemos Gus y yo al mismo tiempo.   
Max suelta un quejido gutural.   
\- Espero que conste que tenía once años…   
\- “Lo he clavado”- Gus imita la voz de Maz con bastante maestría.- “Lo he clavado, ya veréis, ni una falta.”  
\- Y aun así conseguí aprobar y vosotros suspendisteis.   
Gus se envara.  
\- Si mal no recuerdo, solo Tobby suspendió. Yo saqué mejor nota que vosotros dos juntos.   
\- Tiene razón, Maxy. –asiento vigorosamente.- Gus-Gus solo suspendió el de lengua esa semana. ¿Cómo era eso que decía el señor Iturbara?   
Max levanta la cabeza de entre sus manos, el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa llena de dientes.   
\- ¡Ah! ¡Sí!- intenta contener una carcajada.- Tratas tu idioma como a una ramera- y entones añade, puntualizado cada palabra con un gesto contundente de la mano derecha – Sin. Ninguna. Consideración.  
\- Sois idiotas- murmura sin mirarnos.   
Nosotros estallamos en carcajadas. Le estuvimos restregando esa frase por las narices hasta que nos graduamos.   
\- Ay, el señor Iturburua- Max se seca las lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos con el dorso de la mano. - ¿Alguien sabe qué ha sido de él?   
\- Era bastante mayor, así que supongo que se acogería a la Ley de Justicia Social.   
Max menea la cabeza.   
\- ¿Cuánta gente a la que conocemos, profesores, vecinos…?  
\- Mejor no pensar en ello- Gus está muy serio y, por primera vez me pregunto si no está a tan a favor de todo esto como parece.   
\- ¿Sabes algo de la gente del cole, Gus-Gus?- pregunto para cambiar un poco el rumbo deprimente de nuestra conversación.   
Será bueno recordar viejos tiempos. La nuestra no fue una infancia triste.  
Gus se rasca la barbilla.   
\- Nunca adivinaríais en la vida a quien me encontré hace seis meses.   
\- ¿A quién?  
\- A Culo-gordo Díaz.  
\- ¡Ostia, Culo-gordo Díaz! ¿Qué es de su vida?   
Max da pequeños botecitos en su asiento, golpeando suavemente las manos contra la superficie de la mesa y canturreando:  
\- ¡Co-ti-lle-os! ¡Co-ti-lle-os!  
Gus sonríe ampliamente.   
\- Sigue gordo.   
\- No estaba tan gordo...   
\- Por favor, Tobby, tenía el culo inmenso.   
\- Y ahora lo tiene aun mas enorme.   
\- Je. Me acuerdo de aquella vez que estábamos jugando a fútbol. Tú te estabas abrochando las bambas y él se te cayó encima.   
\- Y te pusiste a gritar: “¡socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Quitadme esta ballena de encima! ¡No puedo respirar!”  
Siento como me pongo colorado. Me acuerdo perfectamente de la escena. En el colegio nos pasamos un mes llamándolo Ballenato Díaz y muchísimo más llamándolo El Constrictor. Huelga decir que Culo-gordo Díaz y yo nos hemos odiado desde siempre.  
\- ¿Qué hace ahora?   
\- ¿Se ha casado?  
Gus agita la cabeza.  
\- Sigue tan virgen como siempre. Aunque, según me dijo, estaba haciendo una dieta con la que había adelgazado cien kilos. Lo que me gustaría saber es cuánto pesaba cuando empezó, porque ya os digo yo, que no es de ‘huesos grandes’. Es como una bola inmensa. Y come como un cerdo. Es abogado infantil. Se dedica a los casos de acoso escolar. Ha metido a más de un chaval en la cárcel.  
\- ¿Se puede hacer eso?  
\- Gracias a él, sí. Las sentencias son mucho más duras ahora. Según cómo se puede juzgar a niños como adultos a los trece o catorce años. A las niñas a partir de los doce.   
\- Joder.   
\- Y eso no es todo. En caso de demostrarse que la vida del abusado corre peligro por culpa del acoso, el niño puede ser acusado de intento de asesinato. Son condenas de veinte a treinta años.  
\- Me estás tomando el pelo.  
Max enarca las cejas.  
\- ¿Y qué pasa cuando un niño se suicida a causa del acoso?   
\- Al culpable, o los culpables, se les puede llegar a condenar a cadena perpetua, por asesinato con premeditación y alevosía. Esos casos no suelen tener derecho a revisión de la condena.   
\- ¡Es de locos!  
\- Son niños. Los niños hacen esas cosas.- Max se ha puesto colorado.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nosotros hacíamos esas cosas!  
Gus se encoje de hombros. Max y yo estamos boquiabiertos.  
\- No me miréis así, que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Si por mi fuera las leyes se ocuparían de cosas muchísimo más serias. Pero hay que admitir que lo de la disciplina se nos había ido de las manos. Ahora por lo menos hay maneras de castigar a los que se pasan de la ralla.   
\- ¿Eres conscientes de que si por Culo-gordo Díaz fuera, nosotros estaríamos en la cárcel?   
\- ¿Y pretendes que vuelva?- croa Max.- ¿Y que ponga a mis hijos a merced de unas leyes tan surrealistas?   
Gus se rasca la nuca.  
\- Es lo que hay.   
\- Pensaba que con la guerra y las inestabilidades y la revolución, los niños ya no estarían tan mimados.   
\- Culo-gordo Díaz me dijo que, si volvía a verte,- me mira con una media sonrisa- te dijera que está enormemente agradecido.- pasa el dedo por el borde de su copa, haciéndola cantar suavemente.- Me dijo que te diera las gracias. Que de no ser por tus constantes humillaciones no hubiese descubierto su verdadera vocación como defensor de los inocentes, de los más débiles y necesitados. Sus palabras textuales.   
\- Es decir, que es mi culpa que ahora se pueda condenar a preadolescentes a cadena perpetua. Maldito cabronazo, hijo de puta.   
\- Quizás lo ha hecho por venganza. Quizás piensa que tus hijos serán unos abusones y puede encerrarlos.  
Gus suelta una risita.  
\- ¿Quieres saber qué más me dijo?  
\- Ilumínanos.  
\- Que estaba trabajando muy seriamente para presentar una ley en la que se pudiera condenar por abusos pasados.   
\- ¡No me jodas, Gus-Gus! Esto ya suena a ciencia-ficción.   
Max agita la cabeza.  
\- Y luego se extraña de no conseguir novia. Probablemente tendría que encerrar a todas las chicas de su edad por ‘abusos pasados’  
Agito la cabeza.  
\- El mundo se ha vuelto completamente loco.  
\- Amén.  
\- Brindo por ello.   
Hay un momento de silencio y entonces Gus se yergue en su asiento.  
\- ¿Sabéis con quién tengo bastante contacto? – le miramos expectantes.- Con Astrid.   
\- ¿Astrid Rodríguez?  
\- Seep- Gus hace restallar la p con los labios.   
Max imita la silueta de unas tetas voluminosas sobre su pecho diciendo:  
\- ¿Sigue tan bien dotada como siempre?  
\- No. Ha perdido un pecho por un cáncer. Pero es fuerte y ya está casi curada del todo.   
\- ¿Qué hace?   
\- Es médico. La volví a ver durante la guerra. Estaba en el bando del Enemigo, pero hacía un trabajo espectacular. Conseguí convencerla para que nos ayudase. Nos ayudó muchísimo. Desde entonces no hemos perdido en contacto. Vamos a comer una vez al mes o así. Está casada y tiene dos hijos. Sus ideales políticos son un tanto inciertos, pero es una buena mujer, una buena médico. Necesitamos más como ella. Aunque ahora mismo necesitamos de todo, no sólo médicos: ingenieros, arquitectos, investigadores… Que otros países se apuntaran a la Recuperación del Territorio nos ha ido de perlas. Había mucho talento nacional esparcido por el mundo.   
Max le dedica una media sonrisa torcida.  
\- Sí, lástima que vuestras instalaciones y subvenciones dejen mucho que desear.   
\- Y lástima que Estados Unidos no se haya acogido a la Recuperación del Territorio. Nos iría mucho mejor si todos esos trabajadores capaces arrimasen el hombro aquí.   
\- Entonces seguirías sin tener dinero para pagar las instalaciones y sueldos que ofrece Estados Unidos y en su defecto tendrías un montón de trabajadores en paro.   
\- Siempre hay trabajo que hacer.   
Me llevo la copa a los labios.   
Es como si Gus hubiera olvidado que los tres salimos del país hace diez años en busca de oportunidades que aquí no nos daba nadie. Las cosas han cambiado, pero la guerra no las ha hecho ir a mejor.   
Parece mentira que Gus se haya vuelto el abogado de la patria. Hace diez años era el único que estaba ansioso por salir de aquí, por explorar el mundo. Max quería una vida tranquila. “Me conformo” solía decir “con una esposa bonita, niños, una casita con jardín y un perro lanudo.” Me pregunto si ha conseguido el perro. Su mujer parece de las que salen a correr los domingos por la mañana con un perrazo inmenso trotando a su lado. Aunque es posible que sea más de gatos y tengan media docena en casa.   
Oigo a Gus y Max discutiendo acaloradamente, pero supongo que estoy demasiado inmerso en mis pensamientos como para enterarme de lo que están diciendo, porque de pronto Gus se ha levantado de un brinco, su silla cayendo hacia atrás estruendosamente y yo no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que ha pasado.  
\- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?!- brama Gus.   
\- Gus-Gus, cálmate.  
Le pongo una mano sobre el brazo, pero él se la sacude violentamente.   
\- ¡No! ¡Me das asco! ¡Ya no puedo reconoceros! ¡Sois- sois un par de niños que no dejan de quejarse de lo mal que van las cosas! ¡De lo terrible y cruel que es el mundo! ¡Pero no es verdad! ¡Yo confío en la raza humana! ¡Yo sé que saldremos adelante! ¡Y es por gente como vosotros que nunca hacemos nada! ¡Por gente que está demasiado asustada para valorar lo que realmente importa! ¡Por gente demasiado absorta en su propio mundo para que le importe nada a parte de sí mismo!  
Me siento atacado injustamente por su discurso, pero solo puedo boquear, completamente mudo. Max tiene los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados ante el pecho. Gus da una palmada a la mesa con la mano abierta y las copas tintinean. La suya se cae, rompiéndose y derramando su claro contenido sobre la mesa. Nuestro viejo amigo se marcha pisando fuerte. Un camarero se acerca a toda prisa y limpia el estropicio antes de desaparecer sin decir una palabra.   
Pasan dos o tres largos minutos de anonadado silencio. Max y yo nos miramos.  
\- ¿Crees- consigo decir al cabo- que nos hemos pasado un poco?  
\- ¿Por qué?- gruñe Max enfadado.- ¿Por dar nuestra opinión?  
Como un niño enfurruñado, empieza a teclear en su pantalla de la mesa.   
Trago saliva. El silencio en el que nos sumimos es tenso y gélido.   
\- Ven conmigo a Estados Unidos- dice Max al fin.   
Le miro ojiplático. No puedo haber oído bien.  
\- ¿Qué?   
Él me aguanta la mirada sin inmutarse. Está muy serio. Puedo ver todas las líneas en su rostro, todos los pelos blancos asomando tímidamente en su melena. Parece mucho más mayor que cuando le he encontrado en la plaza. Parece preocupado.   
\- Ya has visto todo lo que esta mitad del mundo tiene que ofrecerte. Ven a ver la otra. Continúa viajando y haciendo fotos y lo que quiera que hagas, si eso es lo que quieres, pero ven a hacerlo a Estados Unidos.   
Intento reírme, quitarle importancia con un gesto de la mano, pero es débil incluso a mis oídos.  
\- ¿Qué se me ha perdido en Estados Unidos?   
\- Supongo que lo mismo que se te ha perdido en China.   
Aun así, contesto con sinceridad.  
\- Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en China.   
Suspira.  
\- Lo sé.   
De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio. Supongo que para pasar el tiempo, Max se pone a juguetear con su Tablet. Yo me quedo quieto, prestando atención a mi alrededor. Me da la impresión de que está esperando que pase algo o a que yo diga algo. Sea lo que sea me está poniendo muy nervioso.   
\- Vamos, Tobby- alza la cabeza, clavando en mi sus ojos inteligentes- no soy completamente idiota. ¿Black Star Fundation? ¿Cuánto crees que he tardado en relacionarla contigo?  
Y no sé por qué me siento como si estuviese aireando un bochornoso secreto.   
\- No sé de qué estás hablando.   
\- No me mientas, Tobby.  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando- repito con un poco más de fuerza.   
\- Me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿verdad?   
Sigo observándole, mientras teclea rápidamente. Al cabo de unos instantes ha encontrado lo que buscaba. Le da la vuelta a la Tablet para enseñarme una foto. El título es la cosa más cursi que se me haya podido ocurrir en la vida: “Mi Estrella Negra”. Se trata de un retrato de Nthanda, apoyada contra la pared derruida de un templo abandonado, mirándome con toda la intensidad de sus enormes ojos negros y en ellos se me puede intuir a mí, reflejado en la brillante oscuridad de sus pupilas. Es de cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de Nthanda, cuando no podía dejar de retratarla, una y otra vez, cuando podía pasarme horas mirando al interior de sus ojos negros.   
El suspiro cansado de Max me saca de mis pensamientos.   
\- Muy bien, pues lo diré. Tú eres TLIP. Tú trajiste agua a una población que se había encontrado en medio de dos frentes enemigos. Tú creaste Black Star Fundation. Tu has dado todas tus pertenencias a otras personas y has vivido como un nómada anónimo durante los últimos siete años de tu vida.   
No me atrevo a mirarle a la cara. Puedo oír a mi padre en su voz y la decepción que hay en ella por no haber conseguido hacer de mí mismo un hombre de provecho, una buena persona con una buena vida y una buena familia. Sé lo que tendría que hacer y lo que tendría que haber hecho y, si lo hubiese hecho, Nthanda no estaría muerta y yo no estaría haciendo cuentas mentales constantemente. No habría perdido a Josh y a Matt. Puedo oír a mi padre en mi cabeza, preguntándome por qué no puedo ser más como Max. Por qué no puedo hacerle sentir orgulloso.  
Max continúa enumerando mis fracasos.  
\- Tú eres un héroe y has hecho todo lo que podáis hacer. Por eso te suplico, Tobby. Ven conmigo a Estados Unidos. Deja que cuidemos de ti. Deja que te vea un médico y descansa un tiempo y si quieres seguir, deja que te ayude. Por favor.   
Me paso las manos por la cabeza afeitada. Echo de menos mi pelo. Me froto los ojos y las mejillas. Supongo que mis ojeras se ven a una milla.   
Estoy agotado y una parte de mí quiere aceptar. Estoy agotado. Otra parte de mí se revela contra la caridad de mi viejo amigo. Ya bastante bajo he caído. Si aceptase sus limosnas no creo que pudiese volver a mirarme a un espejo y ya me cuesta suficiente.   
Max está muy serio.   
Es como mi negativo: una representación fiel de todo aquello que no soy. Su aspecto, su posición, su mirada, todo en él destila confianza, dinero y felicidad. Tal vez ahora mismo, felicidad no. Pero orgullo. El orgullo de alguien que se va a dormir todas las noches sabiendo que tiene exactamente aquello que se merece y que en alguna parte sus antepasados están sonriendo satisfechos.   
Siento la garganta seca. Me pican los ojos y sé que si no parpadeo muy rápido, acabaré echándome a llorar aquí mismo. Prefiero ser devorado por una manada de ocelotes antes que ponerme a llorar delante de Max. Pero cuánto más tiempo pasamos en silencio, más me doy cuenta de que la poca gente que hay en el restaurante me mira con la nariz arrugada, de lo poco que encajo en este escenario, de que mi sitio no está aquí. Sé que, por mucho que limpie mi ropa y me afeite la cabeza, tengo aspecto de hombre salvaje y mi sitio está en las selvas y en los pueblos dejados de la mano de Dios. ¿Y no es lo más decepcionante que he podido hacer con todos los sacrificios que hicieron mis padres para poder pagarme una educación y unos estudios?  
Debería hacer como ha hecho Gus, levantarme y marcharme sin mirar atrás. Pero estoy clavado en mi asiento. No me puedo mover. No puedo hablar. No puedo pensar.   
Este lugar me está asfixiando   
Max extiende una mano y aferra a la mía con fuerza.   
\- ¡Tobby!  
Agito la cabeza.   
\- No puedo ir a Estados Unidos, Maxy.   
Le veo fruncir los labios. Su mano entorno a la mía está helada.   
\- ¿Por qué no? Es precioso. Podrías… No sé…- me mira durante mucho rato.- Podrías viajar por los Estados del Sur, hay maravillas allí. Ver ruinas que te dejarían sin aliento. Fui con mi mujer al poco de casarnos y sé que tú encontrarías los rincones más bonitos y escondidos… Por favor.- inspira profundamente por la nariz.- Estoy preocupado por ti.   
\- Estoy bien, Maxy.   
\- Quiero que vengas a conocer a mis hijos y a mi esposa. Tasha te encantaría…   
Me imagino la escena y no puedo evitar reírme. Es posible que Tasha me encantara, pero dudo mucho que ella dejara que me acercase mucho a sus hijos. Probablemente me tomaría por un sin techo chiflado.   
Los ojos de Max están apagados. Parece tan triste que me cuesta mirarle a la cara.   
\- Es curioso, ¿no te parece?- se echa hacia atrás.- Siempre pensé que tú serías el primero en casarse. Que serías el padrino de mis hijos.- clava la vista en la ventana.- Teníamos tantos planes…  
De alguna manera esta conversación empieza a sonar deprimentemente como una despedida.   
\- Tú has conseguido todo lo que querías.   
Me sonríe como quien sabe un secreto, pero su sonrisa no le llega a los ojos y el pelo de la nuca se me eriza. Me pregunto si no estará enfermo. Quizás tiene VIH o cáncer terminal o algo. Ciertamente no parece estar enfermo, pero ¿a qué viene tanto drama si todo va bien?   
\- Supongo. ¿Cómo iba aquella canción?   
Me encojo de hombros. Max se pellizca el puente de la nariz.   
\- La tengo en la punta de la lengua. Iba así como nah nanananananah nah nanananananah nana nana nanah nana nana…  
Me cuesta un momento reconocerla. En primer lugar porque llevo mucho tiempo sin escuchar música y en segundo lugar, porque lo que se dice bien, Max nunca ha cantado. Pero cuando repite su tarareo por séptima vez, finalmente consigo reconocer la canción y recordar la letra.  
\- ¡Ah sí! ¡Happy is what happens/ when all your dreams come true!  
\- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo iba la canción?   
\- Sinceramente, Maxy, no. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no la escucho.   
\- Iba más o menos así: “There’s a kind of a sort of a cost/there’s a couple of things get lost/There are bridges you cross/You didn’t know you crossed/until you’ve crossed./ And if that you, that thrill/Doesn’t thrill you like you think it will/still with this perfect finale/the cheers and ballyhoo/ who wouldn’t be happier?/ so I couldn’t be happier/because happy is what happens/ when all your dreams come true!”  
Escuchar a Max cantar tiene algo de hipnotizante y grotesco. Es como ver un accidente de tren a cámara lenta. Max desafina de esa forma que desafinan algunas personas en las que sabes que la cosa no acaba de sonar como debería, pero eres incapaz de definir qué es lo que está haciendo mal. Canta con una pasión que le falta a muchos cantantes profesionales, muy mal y muy emocionado. Es un poco triste que, con lo mucho que le gusta cantar, lo haga tan mal.   
Pero recuerdo la canción y entiendo la letra.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que has perdido? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué has hecho?  
\- Te he convertido en un desconocido.   
Durante un momento su seriedad me echa para atrás. Luego, no puedo evitarlo. Me río.   
\- En la vida hay que hacer sacrificios, ¿no?  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás contento?   
El hermoso camarero de antes vuelve a nuestra mesa llevando una bandeja. Recoge los platos vacíos y deja el último pedido de Max. Es una rebanada de pan seco tostado con chocolate fundido por encima. El olor me llena hasta los dedos de los pies y me hace salivar. El camarero está a punto de marcharse cuando Max le habla.   
\- Dime, ¿has visto esta fotografía en algún sitio?- levanta su Tablet para que el camarero pueda verla, pero los ojos de Max no se apartan de los míos, clavándome en mi asiento con una mirada.   
\- Es “Mi Estrella Negra”- dice el camarero y su voz es dulce y melodiosa.- Me tocó analizarla durante los Exámenes Finales de Bachillerato.   
\- La estudiaste en el colegio- la voz de Max debería sonar más sorprendida, pero por el tono que usa no parece ni siquiera una pregunta.  
Yo no sabía que mi foto se estudiase en los colegios.  
\- Sí. Igual que la biografía del autor.   
Max aparta su feroz mirada de mí para estudiar el restaurante.  
\- Parece que no tienes mucho que hacer, ¿te importaría sentarte un momento con nosotros y contarnos qué analizasteis de esta fotografía?  
Una parte de mí se alegra que se estudie en los colegios. Es una forma de mantener viva a Nthanda, de que su rostro se vea en todas partes, de que no se olvide, aunque nadie sepa realmente quién es.   
El camarero mira nerviosamente a su alrededor.   
\- Um….- recoge la silla que Gus ha tirado al salir y la pone a la cabecera de la mesa.- Sí. Creo que puedo quedarme un momento.   
Se sienta con cuidado y coge la Tablet que le tiende Max para verla mejor.   
\- A ver si me acuerdo de todo. Fue bastante largo.   
\- Tómate tu tiempo. No tenemos prisa- sirve una copa de vino y se la tiende al camarero, que enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello y toma un sorbito antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la imagen.   
\- Bueno, a ver. La imagen se hizo famosa porque se empezó a utilizar en campañas tanto anti- como pro-xenofobia. Probablemente porque la hizo un anónimo que nunca reclamó los derechos de imagen, y por lo tanto no tenían que pagarle a nadie. Hay muchas teorías sobre por qué el autor nunca se dio a conocer: desde que el artista ha muerto hasta la que dice que se siente avergonzado por haber estado tan cerca de una negra.   
Me gustaría preguntar si se ha llegado a plantear la posibilidad de que el fotógrafo fuese negro. Pero me muerdo la lengua y dejo que el camarero siga hablando.   
\- Mi teoría favorita es que eran amantes- está diciendo este hermoso hombre.   
Max sonríe con benignidad. Nunca había visto a nadie sonreír con benignidad fuera de las pantallas de cine, resulta inquietante.   
\- ¿En qué se basa esa teoría?- dice con benignidad y se me eriza el vello de la nuca.   
\- ¡Mírala!- exclama el camarero antes de contenerse y continuar en tono más sosegados.- Su posición, la forma en la que mira a cámara y sonríe como si supiera un secreto…- se encoge de hombros- Se la considera la Mona Lisa de nuestro siglo.  
\- Los colores son completamente diferentes a los de la Mona Lisa- no me gusta que comparen mi fotografía con el trabajo de los grandes y especialmente con el de DaVinci. Ese hombre era un genio y las cámaras no pueden soñar con reproducir lo que él era capaz de plasmar con el pincel.   
\- No tanto. – el camarero no deja de mirar la fotografía.- Es como un negativo: ahí donde la cara de Mona Lisa es dorada y el fondo más oscuro, aquí es al revés. Hay muchísima más importancia en los ojos que en la sonrisa. Los ojos de esta fotografía dicen todo, en la Gioconda son los labios, su sonrisa. Ella- hace un gesto hacia la fotografía que tiene delante- no es una dama. No hay arrogancia en su mirada, ni altanería en su posición. Si te fijas: está recostada contra la pared. A juzgar por los ornamentos y el musgo, diría que se trata de un templo o una iglesia o algo así, abandonado. Al fondo se pueden ver los restos de una cruz. Su posición recostada se puede interpretar como agotamiento. La búsqueda de apoyo en la religión. Pero si uno estudia las marcas en la piel, los collares, la forma en la que tiene el pelo, se puede suponer que no es muy católica. Según los anti-xenófobos, es la perfecta combinación de multiculturalidad a la que querían llegar nuestros antepasados al crear Naciones Unidas y la Unión de Europa.   
Me muerdo la punta de la lengua con tanta fuerza que me hago sangre.   
\- ¿Qué dicen los xenófobos?  
Max me lanza una mirada preocupada.   
\- Que su posición implica un desesperado intento de arrimarse a lo santo y puro del mundo. Que en sus ojos se ve la súplica y la añoranza por su tierra y por los suyos.- vuelve a encogerse de hombros poniéndose en pie con un movimiento elegante.- A mí lo que realmente me gustaría saber es quién es esta mujer y si la teoría de que no es más que una modelo y una buena actriz es cierta. Sinceramente si lo es, no hay mejor actriz en el mundo.   
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- mi voz sale casi agresiva y el hermoso hombre me mira con el ceño fruncido un sintante.  
\- Es la mejor representación que he visto del amor romántico.   
Cuando Max me dedica una sonrisa torcida decido que, en comparación su expresión benigna no era tan terrible ni auguraba tantos problemas.  
\- Dime, Tobby, ¿en qué estaba pensando el autor cuando hizo esta obra maestra de la historia del arte, esta obra digna de los grandes artistas del pasado?  
Le pego una patada por debajo de la mesa y le alcanzo en la espinilla.  
\- El autor- gruño con los dientes apretados- piensa que los profesores deberían dejar de darle tantas vueltas a un asunto tan simple. Cuando un poeta dice que las cortinas de la habitación eran azules. No quiere decir que se sienta atrapado, que esté desesperado y tenga ansias de libertad. Quiere decir que las putas cortinas eran azules. Cuando Nthanda se apoyó contra la pared no estaba pensando en otra cosa que en enseñarle a Mary el lugar en el que estaba y la mujer con la que estaba.   
El camarero me mira con los ojos desorbitados. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo mucho que se había estado esforzando para no mirarme. Supongo que a sus ojos no soy más que una mancha en su inmaculado local que después tendrá que pasar horas fregando. Me viene a la mente la imagen de este hermoso personaje enfundado en un traje aislante con mascarilla y guantes gruesos, armado con largas tenazas arrojando al fuego el plato, el mantel, la mesa y la silla y básicamente todo aquello que he tocado en mi estancia en el restaurante. El pensamiento se vuelve ridículo cuando lo visualizo arrancando el suelo sobre el que descansan mis mochilas y la pared contra la que me he apoyado.   
Intento contener la risa.   
Me pregunto si llegaría a arrancarse un brazo si le toco.   
Max hace un gesto con una mano, recuperando su Tablet con la otra.   
\- Pobre señora Jardinets. Tantos años después y sigues odiándola. Pero ahora en serio ¿qué querías decir con esta foto?   
El camarero boquea, ojiplático y, cómo solía decir mi madre, esma perdut. Siento el impulso de arrancarme los ojos de pura frustración. Sé que si no me hubiese afeitado la cabeza me estaría estirando de los pelos.  
\- ¡No quería decir nada! Vi el momento de hacerla y la hice.   
El camarero vuelve a sentarse, pero en vez de un movimiento elegante, parece que haya perdido completamente las fuerzas.  
\- ¿Tú eres el autor de la Estrella Negra?   
Hay algo acusatorio en su voz. Algo que me desagrada profundamente. Como si me lo estuviera inventando. Nunca he querido tener fans ni llamar la atención, pero no me esperaba que fuese tan increíble que yo pudiese haber hecho mis propias fotografías.   
\- ¿Por qué es tan increíble?   
El camarero enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello y aparta la mirada con una timidez que me resulta fascinante. Mi irritación se convierte en otra cosa.   
Tengo ganas de sacar mi cámara y fotografiarle.   
Sus largas pestañas son sedosas y lanzan sombras imposibles sobre mejillas altas, los ojos son tan azules que se ven incluso con los párpados entrecerrados y la piel es de un blanco marmóreo, como una estatua griega que haya cobrado vida.  
Una parte de mi mente lleva un buen rato preguntándose si el resto de su piel es del mismo color y cómo quedaría expuesta entre las ruinas de la catedral a unas calles de aquí.   
Durante mi estancia en Rusia estuve un tiempo dedicándome a los retratos por encargo para traficantes y mafiosos varios que querían arte contemporáneo con el que decorar sus mansiones. Para los rusos convertí a prostitutas ataviadas con poco más que una gasa semi-transparente en damas de alta sociedad. Hay poca cosa más hermosa que un buen desnudo y estoy seguro que no habría nada más glorioso que un desnudo de este hombre.   
El camarero ha conseguido recuperar un poco la compostura, aunque sigue tirado en la silla, como si no tuviese fuerzas para levantarse.   
\- ¿Por qué nunca has reclamado la autoría? Podrías ser rico y famoso.   
Me encojo de hombros.   
Podría decir que no lo sé. Si dijera que nunca me lo he planteado estaría mintiendo: cuando yacía medio muerto de hambre en algún camastro incómodo, o cuando me rompí una pierna en un camino, o cuando enfermé en China y me pasé varias semanas delirando. Me lo he planteado más bien muchas veces: ¿qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? ¿Por qué no me busco un trabajo fijo que me de dinero y seguridad?   
Pero siempre, cuando estoy trabajando, viviendo en un sitio concreto, siento cómo me llama el camino. Conforme va pasando el tiempo me vuelvo arisco y malhumorado, la presencia de otras personas me irrita y asfixia. ¿Qué haría yo con fama y dinero si no puedo soportar la idea de vivir en sociedad?   
Lo cierto es que no me atrevo a decir la verdad, ni en voz alta ni ante mí mismo.   
El camarero se pasa una mano grande por el pelo lustroso y se pone en pie una vez más.   
\- Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.- hace una pequeña reverencia, casi imperceptible. - Ha sido un honor conocerte.- hace un gesto como para marcharse y se detiene, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?   
Inclino la cabeza.  
\- Mi novia hace historia del arte y es fan de tu trabajo. ¿Podrías darme un autógrafo?  
Se me ocurre algo mucho mejor.   
Saco mi cámara y le apunto con ella. Antes de que su gesto de sorpresa pueda convertirse en una sonrisa forzada, aprieto el disparador. La sonrisa que aparece en su rostro podría iluminar el restaurante entero. Saca un pequeño aparato electrónico y me lo tiende.   
\- Puedes pasar las fotos directamente poniendo la pantalla contra la cámara- me explica al ver mi confusión.   
Le paso seis fotos para su novia, pero me niego a firmarle nada.   
\- Colgaré las fotos la próxima vez que tenga acceso a internet. ¿Cómo te llamas?   
\- Me llamo Carlos. Muchísimas gracias- exclama el camarero antes de trotar de vuelta a la cocina o a dónde-quiera que vayan los camareros cuando no se están paseando por el local como tigres encerrados.   
Max pone los ojos en blanco.  
\- Trae, anda.- Saca un cable de algún lugar de sus bolsillos y conecta mi cámara a su Tablet. – Cuélgalas ahora y ponle una descripción decente a nuestro amigo Carlos.   
Cuelgo todas las fotos que no había podido colgar hasta ahora y escribo descripciones en algunas de ellas, principalmente los nombres de las personas con las que me he encontrado. Mientras tanto, Max le hinca el diente a su postre de chocolate y pan que ya debe estar frío pero sigue oliendo exquisitamente.   
El wifi de su Tablet es envidiable y en apenas unos minutos he terminado de subir todas mis fotos. Max ha llegado a la mitad del postre.  
\- Prueba esto. Está de vicio.   
Me pasa el plato. Es una explosión de sabor en mi boca. El chocolate es un manjar que llevo mucho tiempo sin probar y está tan bueno como recordaba, si no más.   
\- ¿Te gusta?   
Asiento con la cabeza, demasiado ocupado en pasear el trozo de crujiente pan tostado por mi boca como para contestar con palabras.  
\- Acábatelo, yo ya no tengo más hambre.   
Ya no tengo tanta hambre, así que me tomo mi tiempo en saborear el postre, paseándolo por la boca, masticando el pan con cuidado y disfrutando de cada segundo de él. Los sabores bailan en mi paladar.   
Max no me mira, sino que ha recuperado su Tablet y estudia mis últimas fotos con atención. Cuando llevo más o menos la mitad de mi parte le pido que me hable de Tasha y de sus hijos. Me gusta oírle hablar y quiero saber más de la vida de mi viejo mejor amigo e intento concentrarme en lo que me dice, de verdad. Pero no puedo evitar volver toda mi atención a la comida. Su voz es un murmullo agradable de fondo. Ya casi he terminado cuando Max se calla abruptamente.   
Por un momento tengo miedo que se haya dado cuenta de que no le estaba escuchando y que se haya ofendido, pero Max no me mira. Su atención ha caído en un hombre trajeado que ha aparecido como por arte de magia junto a nuestra mesa.   
Es un hombre robusto, medio calvo que ha engominado su escaso pelo parduzco en cortinilla sobre la calva. Tiene la cara muy roja, la nariz como una patata plantada en el centro de un rostro de bulldog. Sus pequeños ojos, como cuentas marrones, están clavados en algún punto indefinido por encima de mi cabeza.   
\- Me temo que tengo que pedirle que se marche de mi local.   
Max se incorpora.   
\- Esto tiene que ser un malentendido.   
\- Su presencia está molestando a mis clientes.   
Solo hay unas pocas mesas ocupadas y la mayoría de los que están sentados ni siquiera nos miran. Me levanto para marcharme, pero Max pone una mano sobre mi brazo.   
\- No estamos haciendo nada malo. Y tenemos dinero para pagar lo que hemos pedido.   
\- Me temo que no podemos seguir atendiéndoles. Este es un sitio de categoría.  
Recojo mis mochilas.  
\- Por favor, Maxy, déjalo estar.   
\- ¿Hay algún problema?   
La voz de Gus restalla como un latigazo, chorreando autoridad y suscitando respeto. El bulldog se incorpora, irguiéndose en toda su breve altura antes de hacer una pequeña inclinación respetuosa.   
\- N-no, no, Comandante.- tartamudea el bulldog.  
Gus le fulmina con la mirada.   
\- No estaba hablando con usted.- se vuelve visiblemente hacia nosotros.  
\- Este buen hombre nos estaba echando.- Max sonríe benignamente de nuevo, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho, recostándose en su asiento, como quien se dispone a disfrutar de un buen espectáculo.  
El bulldog palidece y empieza a farfullar incoherencias. Retrocede dos pasos.   
Gus se vuelve hacia él en pleno modo militar. Tiene los hombros cuadrados y la mirada fría y calculadora de un soldado que está estudiando la mejor manera de descuartizarte sin manchar su uniforme nuevo. Las medallas y condecoraciones en su pechera parecen centellear.   
\- ¿Es eso cierto?- ladra y el hombre se estira un poco más, cuadrando los hombros.  
\- Señor, nunca echaría a un caballero de mi local, señor. Pe-pero este es un establecimiento de categoría y ese…. Ese…  
\- Vagabundo- le ayudo y no puedo evitar sonreírme con cierto grado de crueldad.   
Que me echen de los sitios no es ninguna novedad, no así que alguien con verdadero poder salga en mi defensa.   
El hombre traga saliva y retrocede otro paso. Gus no mueve ni un músculo, mirando fijamente al bulldog.  
\- Estos hombres son distinguidos invitados de la patria y espero que en un futuro sean tratados con el respeto que merecen.   
\- Sí, señor. Por supuesto, señor.  
\- Espero no tener que repetirme.  
\- Sí, señor. Quiero decir, no, señor.   
\- Desaparece.  
\- Por supuesto, señor. Inmediatamente, señor.  
El bulldog da media vuelta tan deprisa que está a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies. Se aleja rápidamente y desaparece detrás de una puerta. Gus parece perder su bravuconería, menguando al menos dos tallas en el proceso. Nos mira con la cabeza inclinada.  
\- ¿Puedo sentarme?   
Max y yo le miramos.   
\- Por supuesto.   
\- Siento haber reaccionado de esa manera antes… Ha estado fuera de lugar.   
\- Siempre has sido algo impulsivo, Gus-Gus, y siempre te hemos querido a pesar de ello.  
Se sienta en el lugar que ha dejado libre el camarero.   
\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo tanto rato fuera?   
\- He ido a dar una vuelta para despejarme un poco.- se pasa una mano por la cabeza.- ¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?   
\- Supongo que volver a mi hotel.   
Gus se vuelve hacia mí.   
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche?  
\- Aun no lo he decidido. Buscaré un hostal o algo por aquí cerca.   
\- Siempre puedes dormir en mi casa. Tenemos una habitación libre y ahí seguro que nadie te pide los papeles.  
Su sonrisa es inocente y esperanzada. Quiero decirle que no puedo, pero sus ojos parecen de cachorro abandonado. Nunca he podido negarle nada cuando me mira así.   
\- No quisiera ser una molestia.   
\- No eres una molestia, Tobby. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos.   
\- ¿Y a Judith no le molestará?   
\- Ya te digo que tengo una habitación libre.  
\- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. De verdad puedo permitirme ir a una pensión.  
\- Pero yo estaría mucho más tranquilo.  
\- Yo también- dice Max rápidamente.  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estáis tan preocupados? No soy un niño.  
Me miran fijamente y sé que no va a haber forma de que me dejen tranquilo.   
\- Vale, está bien.   
Gus sonríe de oreja a oreja.   
Max le hace un gesto al hermoso camarero para que nos traiga la cuenta e insiste en invitarnos a Gus y a mí. Recojo mis bolsas y salimos del local. Me siento ligero y pesado al mismo tiempo. Ando como en nubes y el aire es frío.  
Max le hace un gesto al coche negro que está aparcado a una manzana de distancia. Al encenderse los focos como un par de grandes ojos amarillos, se dirige a Gus:  
\- ¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?   
\- ¿Sabes que nunca me he subido en uno de estos? – señala el coche negro que se ha detenido delante nuestro.   
\- Dame la dirección y ya no podrás volver a decir eso.   
El guardaespaldas abre la puerta trasera y Gus me arrastra al espacioso interior. Hay dos bancos paralelos de cómodos asientos de piel beige. Un cristal claro se alza detrás de uno de los bancos, separando al conductor y copiloto, de los pasajeros. Gus se sitúa junto a la puerta izquierda, yo ocupo el banco situado ante el cristal y Max en el lugar junto a la puerta de la derecha.   
Gus da la dirección y, cuando el coche se pone en marcha, el cristal se oscurece hasta que parece que los tres amigos estamos solos. Por las ventanas tintadas apenas entra luz y de debajo de los asientos se alza un agradable calor. El coche se mueve de forma casi imperceptible y el ronroneo del motor debajo de mis pies no es más que una leve vibración. Siento la cabeza ligera como una pluma.   
En algún momento debo dormirme, porque, cuando me despierto ya no estoy en el coche.  
Me siento como si estuviese flotando sobre esponjosas nubes. Al abrir los ojos descubro una habitación que no había visto nunca.   
Me despejo de golpe. Durante un instante me quedo muy quieto en mi confortable nido de algodón, escuchando. Hay voces en la distancia, pero no soy capaz de identificarlas.   
Echo un vistazo a todo lo que puedo ver sin moverme: una mesita de noche de madera clara con una lámpara de plástico en forma de rama. La pared más allá está pintada de un agradable beige. El suelo está enmoquetado y el techo es blanco, liso y laso. Apoyada contra la pared se encuentra una cajonera azul junto a una puerta. Lentamente me doy la vuelta, hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas. Hay una gran ventana a la izquierda de la cama, con cortinas que llegan hasta el suelo y una butaca azul estratégicamente situada. A los pies de la cama cuelga un televisor plano sobre un mueble bajo, también de color azul, sobre la que descansa toda mi ropa limpia, planchada y doblada. Mis mochilas están también ahí. Me inquieta que alguien haya rebuscado entre mis cosas. Pero no tengo nada de valor – exceptuando la cadena de mi madre y esa sigue a salvo contra mi esternón.   
Cuando me siento en la cama, estoy más descansado de lo que he estado en años. Al levantarme descubro que alguien me ha puesto un pijama que no me pertenece.   
Me levanto despacio. Mis movimientos son algo lentos y descoordinados, como si llevase mucho tiempo sin moverme.   
Lo primero que hago es ir hasta la ventana y abrirla de par en par. Resulta tranquilizador ver que puedo hacerlo sin problemas. La ventana da a una calle tranquila y arbolada de farolas grises y asfalto negro. Al otro lado de la calle se alzan mucho edificios de pisos, como soldados en atención, uno al lado de otro. Calculo que estoy en un sexto o séptimo piso.   
Retrocedo hasta el mueble bajo la tele e inspecciono mis pertenencias.   
El gancho ha desaparecido, al igual que mis botas y algunas de mis posesiones ilegales como las cuerdas de magnesio. Por lo demás mi ropa está toda: limpia, apestando a suavizante de arándanos. ¿Quién usa suavizante con olor a arándanos? Me quito el pijama y me visto con mis desgastados vaqueros y una camiseta remendada y vuelta a remendar. Calzado únicamente con calcetines rotos me acerco a la puerta. Bajo el picaporte y se abre sin dificultad a un largo pasillo bien iluminado que desemboca en una puerta cerrada a cada lado. La puerta de la derecha es similar a la de mi habitación. Las voces ahogadas vienen de la izquierda. Las puertas a ese lado son de cristal opaco, decorado con flores.   
No es difícil deslizarse por un pasillo sin hacer ruido cuando se va en calcetines y el suelo está enmoquetado. La moqueta es muy fea de color verde vómito. Conforme me voy acercando a las puertas de cristal empiezo a distinguir mejor las voces. Son tres, reconozco dos de ellas: Gus y Max. La tercera es femenina, así que supongo que se tratará de Judith. Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en la cama es estar en el coche de Max de camino a casa de Gus.   
Empujo la puerta con un dedo y esta se abre un poco, dejándome oír con más claridad lo que están diciendo.   
\- Es nuestro deber- está diciendo la mujer.   
\- No el mío. Yo soy ciudadano estadounidense.   
\- Razón de más para entregarle, entonces- la mujer intenta sonar razonable- No querrás que se te retire el pasaporte.   
\- Se me tendría que deportar de nuevo a mi casa. Con pasaporte o sin él. Y siempre puedo decir que es miembro de mi familia, con lo que se le concedería un billete de ida lejos de vuestras garras.   
\- No si podemos demostrar que, en realidad, no has nacido ni tienes familia en Estados Unidos.  
\- Mi familia está en Estados Unidos. Mi mujer y mis hijos han nacido allí.   
\- Pero tú no, ni tus padres ni ningún miembro de tu familia. Tus hijos serían considerados solo medio estadounidenses y tendrían que venirse aquí.  
\- No creo que lo suyo sea ponerse a amenazar a nadie, Judith- ese es Gus, intentando calmar los ánimos. – De momento tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con calma. Nadie sabe que está aquí.  
\- Nadie sabe que existe- escupe Judith con desprecio y retrocedo un paso instintivamente.- Nadie se enteraría si se muriera en una cuneta.   
Casi puedo ver a Gus pasándose las manos por la cabeza con exasperación. No me atrevo a asomarme al interior por miedo a que me descubran. Cada vez tengo más claro que mi siguiente movimiento sería dar media vuelta y huir de este piso con su cómoda cama, sus paredes beige y moquetas verdes.  
\- De momento no podemos hacer nada.   
\- Tendrías que haberle llevado a un hospital. Entonces no sería nuestro problema.   
\- Yo estaré encargado de quitaros ese problema de encima.   
\- No digas tonterías, Maxy- gruñe Gus.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que se les hace a quienes intentan salir del país con papeles falsos?  
Hay un momento de tenso silencio.  
\- Bueno- ese es Gus, que habla con una profunda pesadez- hasta que no despierte no podemos hacer nada.   
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?   
Las palabras salen de mi garganta sin darme cuenta. He abierto la puerta y me encuentro en un elegante salón comedor dominado por grandes ventanas detrás de ligeras cortinas blancas. Los sofás, situados en ele entorno a una mesa baja con un centro de huevos de avestruz, está tapizados con una horrenda tela de flores rojas sobre fondo azul. Al fondo, ante un mueble de madera oscura hay una mesa de metacrilato ovalada, rodeada de sillas de respaldo alto.   
Sentados en los sofás floreados se encuentran Max, Gus y la que supongo es Judith. Probablemente en un diccionario ilustrado esté su foto junto a la definición de amazona. Viste con una falda corta, que muestra un par de largas piernas fibrosas y una blusa sin mangas, que deja al aire un par de brazos musculosos y hace poco por ocultar sus generosos senos. Lleva el pelo rubio recogido en una trenza de raíz. Su rostro anguloso es severo, de nariz fina y labios más finos aun, con los ojos marrones más gélidos que he visto en mi vida.   
Abre la boca como para decir algo, pero Max se le adelanta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ha puesto en pie y está a mi lado.   
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?   
Su mano va a mis manos y luego a mi frente. Hay algo en sus ojos, algo que he perdido la habilidad de identificar. Me fastidia no poder leerle. Hace diez años era capa de saber exactamente qué estaba pensando con solo mirarle a la cara.  
Me aparto un paso, incómodo.   
\- Sí, un poco descoordinado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?   
Gus y Max intercambian una mirada.  
\- Dos días.- Gus se pone de pie lentamente, acercándose con pasos lentos, como si fuese un animal asustado.- Tobby, creo que deberías sentarte.   
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Junto al centro de huevos de avestruz están mi gancho y mis cuerdas de magnesio que son mi ticket fuera del país. Obedezco, intentando ahogar la rabia que late en mis venas. ¿Por qué han rebuscado entre mis cosas? ¿Cómo he podido bajar tanto la guardia? ¿Cómo he podido dormir durante dos días?   
Mis amigos, mis viejos amigos, están muy serios.   
\- Le pedí a Astrid que te echara un vistazo – Gus habla despacio, mientras Max me obliga a sentar en uno de los sofás de flores.   
Creo que prefería estar de pie, el asiento es irregular, duro y horriblemente incómodo además de feo. Supongo que es para que las visitas se queden poco tiempo. ¿Cómo puede alguien tener un sofá tan incómodo en su casa? Eso debería ser un crimen.  
\- ¿Por qué ibas a pedirle a Astrid que me echara un vistazo?- intento encontrar la posición en el sofá, pero es imposible.   
Debe ser por eso que Judith permanece tan tiesa y tan seria. Debería pasar un tiempo en la cama de invitados, quizás entonces se relajaría un poco. Estoy seguro de que si sonríe, puede llegar a ser una mujer atractiva. Más o menos.   
\- En el coche perdiste el conocimiento.- explica Max pacientemente.   
\- No perdí el conocimiento, me quedé frito. - Me miran muy serios. – Es verdad. Mirad, fue un viaje agotador, el coche estaba calentito y era cómodo y me sentía a salvo- y me sorprende admitir esto y que sea verdad.- Bajé la guardia y me quedé dormido. Nada más.   
Mis amigos se miran de reojo.   
\- De acuerdo.- Max exhala un suspiro.   
Gus va hasta una mesa situada junto a la puerta de cristal que no había visto antes y se sirve una copa con un líquido color miel de un escanciador de cristal tallado. Lo reconozco casi al instante: es el escanciador que su padre tenía en el armario cerrado con llave de su despacho y que, a los dieciséis años, nosotros tres robamos y vaciamos concienzudamente.   
\- ¿Cómo cruzaste la frontera?- pregunta sin mirarme.   
Me quedo en silencio. No sé qué prefiero: si contestar a esa pregunta o seguir hablando de mi salud. Cogería una de las cuerdas de magnesio para tener algo con lo que entretener mis manos, pero Judith me inmoviliza con la mirada.   
\- ¿Qué más da?  
\- No tienes papeles. Ni siquiera papeles caducados. No eres nadie.- escupe como si fuese basura solo por ese hecho.   
\- Creía que eso había quedado claro el otro día. Cuando te dije que era un vagabundo.- no me gusta esa palabra, ni me siento identificado con ella, pero es la que ellos entienden.   
En las caravanas llamamos “stranded” a los que viven en casas, siempre quietos en un lugar fijo. No existe ninguna palabra en ningún otro idioma que los defina mejor. Gus y Max y Judith son stranded, para ellos somos vagabundos y parásitos e inútiles. Lo que piense un stranded, me dijo un amigo tiempo atrás, no importa. En el fondo, a mí siempre me ha importado.   
\- He visto esas cuerdas antes- señala con su mano mutilada – Las usan los contrabandistas para no dejar huellas. ¿Para qué las usas tú?  
\- Para hacer acrobacias.   
\- ¡Dime la verdad, Tobby!  
Me siento enfermo, agobiado y acalorado.   
\- Gus, tranquilízate.   
\- ¡No, Max! ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer si le da por caerse muerto aquí mismo?   
Frunzo el ceño. Qué les ha cogido con que me voy a morir de un momento a otro. Hace dos días no me trataban con guantes de seda.   
\- ¿Por qué iba a caerme muerto aquí mismo?   
Gus se traga el contenido de su vaso y lo rellena.   
\- Has estado a cuarenta de fiebre durante un día entero. Creíamos que no lo contarías…  
\- Y se han negado a llevarte a un hospital por miedo a que te detuvieran.- escupe Judith con brusquedad.- Sinceramente creo que ahora que ya te has despertado, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es entregarte a las autoridades pertinentes.   
\- ¿Cómo has cruzado la frontera? – gruñe Gus una vez más.   
\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en cómo he cruzado la frontera?   
\- Si nos dices cómo- contesta Judith con una media sonrisa que no es nada atractiva y menos tranquilizadora aun.- no te denunciaremos. Es más, consideraremos que has hecho un servicio a la comunidad y me encargaré personalmente de retirar los cargos.   
Quieren que se lo diga para evitar que más gente entre o salga del país así. Se me eriza el vello de la nuca. Algo va horriblemente mal. Hay algo que no me están contando. Debería coger mis cosas y salir a toda velocidad, desaparecer sin dejar rastro y volver a China. Una parte de mi mente no acaba de creerse que esté en peligro con Max y Gus a mi alrededor, por muy amenazadora que sea Judith. Y me pica la curiosidad: obviamente han considerado que mis cuerdas y el gancho son de interés, probablemente claves para cruzar.   
\- ¿Cómo crees que lo he hecho? – le pregunto a Judith.   
Ella me mira muy seria. Sus ojos marrones duros como diamantes.  
\- Responde.  
No me van a decir nada y el aire entre Judith y yo parece restallar.   
Gus está demasiado cerca de la puerta. Me siento atrapado. Quiero echar a correr, es lo que tengo que hacer antes de que la trampa se cierre a mi alrededor y no pueda hacerlo.   
\- No.- recojo el gancho y las cuerdas, son algo seguro, algo que conozco. Gus parece un desconocido y Max está pálido y ojeroso.- Se me necesita en otros sitios. Tengo que volver.   
\- Tobby, por favor...  
\- ¡NO, GUS-GUS!- me arde la sangre en las venas. No recordaba que el gancho pesase tanto  
La decepción en sus ojos es demasiado similar a la de mi padre en mis sueños. No me atrevo volverme hacia Max, porque sé que él tendrá esos ojos tristones que solía poner mi madre cuando creía que estaba siendo difícil a posta. Ya no tengo la escusa de una comida exquisita para quedarme. Solo el recuerdo de una cama de plumas como no la he visto en años. Las paredes parecen cernirse sobre mí. Hace mucho calor. Voy hacia la puerta, pero Judith es más rápida de lo que había imaginado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tiene aplastado contra el suelo, un brazo retorcido detrás de la espalda. Me arranca el gancho de la mano y lo arroja lejos de mi alcance.   
\- Tú lo has querido.   
Está sentada ahorcajadas sobre mi espalda. Puedo verla por el rabillo del ojo sacando un estrecho teléfono móvil de algún lugar.   
\- ¡Te lo suplico!- exclama Max con un deje histérico en la voz.  
Gus se traga el contenido de su segundo vaso y no me mira. Me pongo histérico. Tendría que ser suficientemente fuerte como para librarme de ella. ¿Por qué no tengo fuerza? ¿Por qué estoy atrapado? ¡Quiero irme! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Quiero irme!   
\- ¡Suéltame, chiflada hija de…!  
Aguantando el móvil entre la cabeza y el hombro me agarra por el pelo corto y me golpea la cabeza contra el suelo.   
Por un momento lo veo todo rojo y negro, cuando se me aclara la vista la oigo decir:  
\- Sí, le tengo inmovilizado. Venid rápido.   
\- Por favor, no hagas esto.- Max se acerca un paso cauteloso.   
\- ¡No te metas, desertor!  
Mi amigo retrocede como si hubiesen blandido un látigo en su dirección. Tiene los ojos desorbitados, levanta las manos. Gus sigue de espaldas a la escena.   
No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que llamen a la puerta. Judith me levanta, tirando dolorosamente de mi brazo retorcido, arrastrándome con ella. Yo sólo tengo ojos para la mancha de sangre en el suelo del salón.   
Estoy completamente paralizado hasta que veo a los soldados acercarse con las esposas de plástico. En ese momento, el instante antes de que me aten, mis fuerzas vuelven renovadas. Intento zafarme, morder, pegar, todo al mismo tiempo. Consigo morder el brazo protegido de uno de los policías y acierto una patada en el plexo solar de otro, pero las esposas se han cerrado dolorosamente entorno a mis muñecas y grandes manazas me levantan del suelo.   
Estoy gritando pero no oigo nada. Estoy temblando y llorando, pero no siento nada. Miro por encima de las cabezas a Max y a Gus. Max está pálido como una pared. Gus no me mira. Judith está a su lado, seria y firme como una valkiria. Llamo a Gus y a Max, pero no me hacen caso.   
Me sacan del piso, arrastrándome por la calle hasta un furgón policial con ventanas tintadas y barrotes. Sé que es imposible salir de aquí, pero durante todo el trayecto me lanzo contra las paredes metálicas, chillando.   
Cuando el furgón se detiene finalmente me duele todo, estoy agotado, tendido en el suelo fresco de metal, jadeando.  
Esta vez, cuando me sacan a rastras, no opongo resistencia. Dejo que me tomen las huellas dactilares y me hagan el examen médico con una pasividad que roza la catatonia. Cuando me dan la ropa naranja, me la pongo automáticamente. Reemplazan la cadena de mi madre por un estrecho collar que tiene una larga aguja que se hunde en mi nuca con un dolor rápido y punzante. Presionan una capsula a la parte de atrás del collar de manera que la aguja inyecta un cóctel de antibióticos y medicamentos necesarios para devolverme la salud.   
Se llaman “collares de salud”, en la parte delantera llevan escrito el nombre y número del presidiario. Las especificaciones médicas en una etiqueta plastificada. Desde la instauración de los “collares de salud” se han evitado tanto epidemias como revueltas.   
Me llevan a una celda.   
Es una habitación gris, estrecha, sin ventanas. Un catre a la derecha, un retrete metálico a la izquierda un lavamanos metálico en el medio. En cuanto se cierra la puerta empiezo a sentir claustrofobia y a hiperventilar. Mi collar me da una suave descarga de sedantes.   
Me quedo sentado en el catre, demasiado cansado para pensar en nada.   
En algún momento me llevan a juicio. No sé cuáles son los cargos, ni quién es el abogado que me defiende. Creo reconocer a Culo-gordo Díaz en la acusación, pero tal vez no sea más que una alucinación.   
El martillazo suena igual que la puerta de mi celda al cerrarse.   
Durante mucho tiempo me quedo sentado en el catre sin moverme. No sé si duermo en algún momento, pues me descubro incapaz de diferenciar los sueños de la realidad. Todo son pesadillas. En algún momento sueño que estoy sentado en mi celda y mis padres me miran al otro lado de la reja con el ceño fruncido. Otro día sueño que es Max quién ha venido a verme. Me dice que no me preocupe, que está haciendo lo posible para sacarme de aquí. Me habla de Tasha y sus hijos y me dice lo maravilloso que es Estados Unidos. Me jura y perjura que lo veré. Creo que me despierta el flash de una cámara. Cuando parpadeo, mirando a mi alrededor, tengo lágrimas en los ojos.   
En cierto momento alguien me obliga a ir a la cantina, a marchar en fila india con una bandeja de plástico en las manos sobre la que gente sin cara pone comida. Encuentro un sitio en una mesa y me como la comida con movimientos mecánicos, porque el traidor de mi cuerpo quiere seguir viviendo a pesar de todo. A mi alrededor hay gente. Soy consciente de ello, y esa gente parece que me habla, pero no entiendo lo que me dice. Quizás alguien me ponga una mano en la espalda, quizás solo sea mi imaginación.   
Una noche sueño que estoy en el Campo de Eutanasia, cuidando de Mary, que tiene Alzheimer, o quizás solo lo finge para olvidarse que está encerrada en una cárcel. Mary me está hablando de los pájaros, porque en su día ella fue avicultora. Le gustan los pájaros porque son veleidosos y fugaces como las llamas de una vela.   
\- ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Te gusta tu jaula nueva?   
\- No- le contesto. – Tenías razón.   
En mi sueño me acaricia la cara con su delgada mano y siento su piel apergaminada contra la mía con tanta claridad…  
\- No sabes cuánto lo siento, cielo.   
\- Quiero irme. Quiero ir a ver Estados Unidos con Maxy.- mi voz suena lastimera y llorosa como la de un niño pequeño.  
\- Lo siento, cielo- me dice, sus ojos tan tristes…- pero ya es tarde. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.   
Me despierto llorando.   
Cuando me llevan a trabajar asfaltando una carretera, junto con otros treinta hombres sudorosos, hago lo que se me dice, plenamente consciente de la cadena que me ata a los demás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo veo el cielo y huelo el aire más allá de mi pequeña jaula. Cuando vuelvo a mi celda, es casi peor que la primera vez.   
Un hombre de ojos muy juntos y revuelto pelo rubio me mira y sonríe, más tarde, durante la cena.   
\- No te preocupes, Gorrión.- dice poniéndome una enorme manaza sobre el hombro.- Se hace más fácil con el tiempo.   
No sé qué contestar.   
Por mi cumpleaños llega un lápiz, una libreta de tapas de cuero y el peluche de un conejo hecho a mano a partir de una espantosa y suave tela de bata estampada con magdalenas de colores. El conejo me mira tristemente cada mañana cunado voy a trabajar en las calles y me sonríe todas las noches cuando me acurruco en mi nido intentando dormir.   
Poco a poco vuelvo a escribir en mi diario. Al principio no tengo nada interesante que contar mis días son una rutina interminable. Pero el diario me recuerda que soy cronista. Empiezo a hablar con los internos.   
Algunos son criminales: asesinos, ladrones, timadores, otros fueron atrapados intentando cruzar la frontera, vagabundos; otros no quieren hablar de lo que han hecho.   
El hombre de ojos muy juntos y revuelto pelo rubio se llama Tomás y pronto se convierte en mi mejor amigo. Conforme voy saliendo de mi catatonía me voy dando cuenta de lo mucho que me ha estado protegiendo desde el principio. Me siento en deuda con él, porque sé que me habrían dado muchas palizas y probablemente me habrían robado mi conejo, mi lápiz y mi libreta de no ser por él.   
Hace mucho calor el día que le pregunto por qué se ha tomado tantas molestias por mí. Tomás me sonríe. Está sudando bajo el sol, moviendo piedras que son casi tan grandes como su cabeza de un lado a otro. Creo que estamos limpiando los restos de un edificio derrumbado, aunque no estoy muy seguro, porque me sigue costando bastante esfuerzo permanecer en el presente durante todo el rato.   
Nos sangran las manos, porque no hay suficientes guantes para todos.   
\- ¿Tú entiendes por qué estás aquí?- me pregunta agachándose para recoger otra piedra.   
Lleva la parte superior del mono atado a la cintura, el sudor resbala por entre sus hombros y la forma en la que la luz remarca todos los músculos de su espalda me hace añorar mi cámara.   
Me muerdo el labio inferior.   
\- ¿No tengo papeles?- mi voz suena tentativa incluso para mí.   
Tomás sonríe.   
\- No tienes ni idea.- la piedra que levanta esta vez es tan larga como mi brazo. Me siento inadecuado con mi propia carga, así que me apresuro a dejarla en la carretilla.  
\- Sé que es porque no tengo papeles y porque llevo diez años huido del país.   
\- Eso es lo que te han dicho. Pero si ese fuera el caso, probablemente te habrían puesto una multa, te habrían metido en uno de los pisos de protección oficial y te habrían hecho trabajar hasta saldar tu deuda con el Estado. Estás aquí porque hay un riesgo alto de que te escapes.  
Sus palabras me recuerdan los niños de China, me recuerdan Black Star Fundation y todo lo que he empezado y no he llegado a acabar. Aquí estoy, moviendo piedras cunado podía estar ayudando en países de guerra, cuando podría estar cuidando de ancianos que no tienen nada, cuando podría estar viendo el mundo. Cuando podría estar con…  
Aparto ese pensamiento de mi mente antes de que llegue a formarse.   
Las cadenas nunca me parecieron tan pesadas como en este mismo momento. Me doy cuenta de que no me importaría estar realizando este mismo trabajo si alguien me lo hubiese pedido, si pudiese conservar mi cámara y marcharme cuando lo necesitase.   
\- Claro que hay riesgo de que me escape. Tengo que volver a China.   
\- ¿Por qué China?- pregunta el hombre que tengo encadenado al otro lado arrugando la nariz.   
Se llama Roger, tiene cincuenta años y fue informático en otra vida.   
\- Tengo… Tengo familia en China.   
Tomás y Roger intercambian una mirada.  
\- ¿Y no pueden ayudarte a salir de aquí?   
\- No… No pueden hacer nada.   
Seguimos trabajando y cuando trepamos al interior del furgón que nos devolverá a la cárcel estamos agotados. Roger se queda dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro.   
La vida sigue, la rutina se convierte en algo seguro, algo tranquilo. No me gusta mi jaula, pero ya no quiero salir. Fuera hay soldados y hambre y dolor y peligro. Cuando algo no va según lo previsto me encuentro nervioso y asustado. Me siento a salvo atado a Tomás y a Roger cuando salimos de la cárcel y sentando entre los amigotes de Tomás cuando estamos en la cantina o en el patio.   
Todo el mundo me llama Gorrión, incluso los guardias, que no son tan temibles como me parecieron en un principio. Tomás y un hombre que extremadamente largo y extremadamente delgado llamado Marc me enseñan a distinguir entre los guardias en los que se puede confiar, los que te dejan participar en las timbas y hacen la vista gorda al contrabando interno y los “Escobas” quienes deben su nombre a la definición que hizo Marc en cierta memorable ocasión y que involucraba palos de escoba y rectos.   
Me obligo a escribir al menos una página todos los días sobre lo que me ocurre y sobre lo que le ocurre a los otros presos. Escribo de los Guardias y las Escobas, de las timbas y de los retazos de información que nos llegan por caminos oficiales y otros no tan oficiales.   
Cuando llega mi cumpleaños y recibo otro diario, que guardo el primero debajo de la cama y sigo escribiendo. En algún momento releo mi trabajo y me doy cuenta de que estoy contento con mi vida, que me he acostumbrado a vivir en mi jaula y ya casi no escribo de China ni de los sueños que tenía de pasar horas caminando y haciendo fotos. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que las pesadillas sobre mis padres han desaparecido también. A veces me imagino a mis padres agitando la cabeza diciendo:  
\- Es una pena que tengas que estar aquí, pero sabes que estás haciendo lo que debes.   
Preocupa no pensar en mis padres, tengo miedo de olvidar sus caras.   
\- Yo tengo tres hijos- me dice Roger un domingo.   
Los domingos no trabajamos y pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde en el patio de cemento y líneas que en su día debieron ser verdosas.  
\- El menor nunca viene a verme. Se avergüenza de mí. Pero los mayores siempre me cuentan cómo tal le va y me traen fotos.   
\- ¿Estabais muy unidos antes de que te metiesen en la cárcel?  
\- No mucho. Pero su madre se puso enferma y les hizo prometer que me vendrían a ver más a menudo. Desde entonces vienen una vez al mes.   
\- ¿Tu esposa murió?   
\- Un cáncer. Llevaba años entrando y saliendo del hospital.- se encoje de hombros. – Es ley de vida, supongo. A todos nos llega la hora. ¿Y tú qué? Dijiste que tenías familia en China.   
\- Una chica y su familia. Algunos amigos. No tenía gran cosa.  
\- Nunca hablas de China.   
\- No.   
\- Ni de esta chica, ni de su familia.- mira a su alrededor antes de poner los ojos sobre mí.- Siempre estás haciendo preguntas y averiguándolo todo de nosotros, pero nunca cuentas nada, Gorrión.   
\- No hay nada que contar. Volví por cumplir una promesa y me cazaron porque no tuve cuidado.   
Se pasa la mano por el pelo.   
\- Vamos, yo te he hablado de mis hijos, cuéntame algo que yo no sepa.   
\- Se llama Astrid. Me preguntó si quería tener un hijo.   
\- ¿Y qué le contestaste?   
\- Que le respondería en seis meses, cuando volviera.   
Eso no es del todo verdad, pero se parece bastante. La verdad duele y es como si la hubiese traicionado, porque ya no pienso en ella.   
\- Tal vez mejor así.   
\- Tal vez.   
\- ¿La echas mucho de menos?   
\- Sí.   
\- ¿Cómo es?   
Guardo silencio, porque no le he hablado a nadie de Astrid. Es una parte de mí que es mía, de nadie más. Nadie puede quitarme a Astrid si nadie sabe nada de ella.   
\- Astrid es…  
No sé cómo continuar.   
La primera palabra que le oí decir es Medusa. La primera vez que la vi estaba sentada en el centro de un corrillo de niños de ojos rasgados que la observaba con toda su atención. Les estaba contando el mito griego de Medusa, la mujer maldita por los dioses y que convertía en piedra a quien le mirase a los ojos.  
Astrid es muy menuda, tanto que cuando la vi pensé que se trataba de una niña más. Tiene el pelo blanco disparado en todas direcciones y gafas con montura de alambre en la punta de una naricita respingona. Su piel es blanca como la nieve, los inteligentes ojos, de un azul gélido. Astrid es fuego y emoción y sobreexcitación. Lo que siento por ella es tan radicalmente diferente a lo que siento por Nthanda, que nunca me he sentido como si la estuviese reemplazando. En lo único que se parecen es en que ambas son muy comprensivas.   
A Astrid le encantan los niños, puede pasarse horas contándoles historias, enseñándoles a escribir sus nombres, jugando. Cuando empezamos a salir, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que tuviésemos hijos. Nunca he creído que yo pueda llegar a ser un buen padre. Pero ahora que he perdido la oportunidad, me hubiera gustado poder probar.   
Roger pone una mano sobre mi hombro, devolviéndome violentamente al presente. Su rostro serio está a unos centímetros escasos del mío, asiente con la cabeza.   
\- Lo entiendo.   
Le miro a los ojos y me gustaría que fuese mi padre. Me gustaría que mi padre me estuviese preguntando por mi vida, por lo que he hecho y a quién he querido. Sin darme cuenta he empezado a hablar muy deprisa, muy nerviosamente. Solo quiero saber si ha merecido la pena, si he conseguido borrar esa mirada de pena y decepción de su rostro.   
No sé cuándo he empezado a llorar, pero mi llanto resuenan estruendosos y degradantes por todo el patio y es como si fuesen el único sonido del mundo.   
De pronto alguien me abraza, aunque ya no sé si es mi padre o simplemente Roger o si Tomás ha venido a protegerme de otro peligro que yo no había percibido. Sea quien sea, me aferro a él, sacudido por violentos sollozos. Una mano áspera me traza círculos grandes en la espalda.  
\- Shhhh… Está bien- dice una voz incoherente. – Está bien, no pasa nada…  
No puedo controlarlo, me aferro a él con tanta fuerza que sé que tengo los nudillos blancos y que, probablemente, le esté haciendo daño. Pero no me pide que le suelte y me siento eternamente agradecido por ello.   
\- Q-quiero irme a casa- tartamudeo.- P-por favor, p-por favor, solo quiero irme a casa.   
***

De alguna manera han pasado seis años. Debajo de mi cama hay seis diarios y un paquetito con cartas sin abrir que supongo deben ser de Max. Nadie me ha venido a visitar en 2208 días y el mundo exterior se ha convertido en algo casi inexistente. Me he acostumbrado a la cárcel y su rutina, a los amigos que he hecho entre los internos. Me he acostumbrado a ser Gorrión, a mover piedras de un lado a otro y a tumbarme de espaldas en el patio para ver el cielo.   
Es el día 2346 cuando aparece un Guardia.  
\- Gorrión, tienes visita.   
Todo el grupo se vuelve a mirarme y yo me encojo un poco, porque es una ruptura en mi rutina y me pone nervioso, pero le sigo hasta la sala de visitas. Se trata de un cuarto gris con mesas redondas y sillas colladas al suelo. Hay cuatro cuadros colgados de las paredes y Guardias apostados en las esquinas de la sala.   
La única persona que hay es una mujer rubia vestida con un sobrio traje marrón. La falda le llega un poco por encima de las rodillas. Me acerco tentativamente y la mujer sonríe y extiende una mano manicurada. Sus uñas rojas brillan bajo la luz pálida de los fluorescentes que hace parecer a todo el mundo medio enfermo. Tiene la mano cálida y fuerte. Sus ojos son marrones, están fijos en los míos, lo que me hace sentir un poco incómodo. Aparto la vista y me apresuro en tomar asiento frente a ella.   
\- Buenas tardes- dice mi apellido y rápidamente le pido que me llame Tobby. – Tobby, - se corrige con una sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Amanda Santos, del Periódico de la Patria.   
Es el nombre más rimbombante que he oído en mi vida, pero no digo nada. Supongo que entre la gente normal lo llamarán la Patria o algo así.  
\- Me gustaría que me concediera una entrevista.   
\- ¿Por qué quiere entrevistarme a mí?   
Amanda recoge una cartera de cuero marrón del suelo y extrae un pequeño aparato rectangular de color negro y una libreta.   
\- Pues por el rotundo éxito de sus novelas, claro está.   
\- ¿Mis qué?  
Amanda sonríe amablemente, casi con benevolencia. Es una sonrisa que me recuerda a Max y a aquel día en el que nos vimos, lo que automáticamente me recuerda mi último día de libertad. Siento un odio visceral hacia ese tipo de sonrisas.   
\- Tengo entendido que estás ligeramente incomunicado, así que, antes de empezar voy a informarte de cómo funcionan este tipo de entrevistas hoy en día.  
Tengo ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a bofetones, pero me limito a mirarla sin pestañear. Marc suele decir que parezco un zombi cuando miro a alguien fijamente. “Uno de esos que dan miedo. De los que sabes que te van a matar sí o sí”. Marc es-era un fanático de las películas de terror y las ha visto todas desde el Monstruo en el Pantano hasta La Sombra del Ático.   
Amanda se remueve en su asiento, pero su sonrisa de plástico no desaparece ni tiembla. Mira algún punto por encima de mis cejas y yo mantengo la vista clavada en algún punto indefinido debajo de sus ojeras maquilladas.   
\- Esto- le da un golpecito al pequeño aparato negro- es una cámara. Transmitirá nuestra entrevista íntegramente y a tiempo real a nuestros suscriptores. Esta tarde editaremos la entrevista, transcribiremos las partes más importantes y publicaremos en formato escrito y visual mañana en nuestra emisión matinal. Algunas emisoras de televisión ya nos han comprado la versión editada del video para sus telenoticias, así que puedes estar contento. La entrevista se verá a nivel nacional en menos de veinticuatro horas y a nivel multinacional en poco menos de tres días.   
\- Y eso me tiene que alegrar, porque…  
Amanda me mira con cierta sorpresa en los ojos y esa sonrisa falsa pegada a los labios. Me propongo borrar la sonrisa de su cara para el final de la entrevista. No me importa la expresión con la que la sustituya, solo quiero que deje de sonreír.  
\- Bien, entonces, - mira su reloj de oro y activa el aparato negro una luz blanca me escanea la cara, se enciende un pilotito rojo que parece mirarme como el ojo de un demonio– vamos a empezar en 3, 2, 1.- el piloto se vuelve de color verde, pero no resulta menos incómodo, me esfuerzo en seguir mirando a Amanda- Buenos días estoy con Tobby – dice mi apellido con cuidado, leyéndolo de su libreta - el autor de la saga de ciencia-ficción más popular de los últimos años “El Cronista”. Buenos días, Tobby. – continúo mirándola, cada vez resulta más fácil olvidar la presencia del piloto verde. La sonrisa no se mueve.- Bien, Tobby, ¿por qué no nos cuentas qué te inspiró para escribir una saga tan emocionante y trágica?   
No puedo evitar que una de mis cejas trepe por mi frente. Poco a poco empiezo a entender de qué va todo esto y mi voz suena como el croar de un sapo.   
\- ¿Está hablando de mis diarios?   
\- Por supuesto.- la sonrisa se ensancha un poco más, en sus ojos brilla la confusión.- “Los Diarios del Cronista”.- asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza.   
De repente mi objetivo de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara se desvanece de mi mente. Mis diarios se han convertido en “la saga de ciencia-ficción más popular de los últimos años”. Un momento. ¿”La saga de ciencia ficción”? No sé qué decir. Es como si me hubiesen arrancado el suelo de debajo de los pies. Ciencia-ficción. Mi vida, la vida de toda aquella esa gente… ¡La vida de Nthanda!   
Por primera vez en años me arde la sangre en las venas y tengo que aferrarme a la mesa para no golpearla. Me cuesta un poco reconocer ese sentimiento. Es ira.   
\- No es ciencia ficción.- aprieto las mandíbulas con tanta fuerza que siento un ligero dolor de cabeza.   
Amanda no pierde la compostura.  
\- ¿En qué te inspiraste para escribir las aventuras del Cronista?   
Tengo ganas de echarme a llorar de rabia.   
\- Son mis diarios.- alguien ha publicado mis diarios, aireado mis secretos y probablemente ganado una fortuna, y ha hecho creer a todo el mundo que es una historia de fantasía.- Yo soy el cronista.  
Cuando llegue el futuro y alguien descubra mis volúmenes cuidadosamente escritos pensará que no son más que los desvaríos de otro de los millones de escritoruchos que tienen demasiada imaginación y demasiado tiempo libre. Mi única aspiración y la han destruido.   
No puedo respirar.   
Y la puta sonrisa sigue ahí.  
\- En sus viajes, el Cronista viaja a través de todo el mundo. Personajes aparecen y desaparecen, pero uno de los más queridos desaparece de la noche a la mañana sin mayores explicaciones. Supongo que ya sabes por donde va la pregunta: ¿Qué pasa con Andrew?   
\- Pensaba que iba a preguntar por Pelusa.  
Las palabras salen de mi boca por motu propio, cargada de rabia. La mujer suelta una risita. Pero la pregunta sigue ahí.   
Me armo de paciencia con un suspiro.   
Acabemos con esta farsa.   
\- ¿Qué quiere saber de Andrew?   
\- Desaparece tan repentinamente… Lo que a todos nos gustaría saber es por qué. ¿Qué le ocurre?  
\- Bueno, probablemente ya has podido imaginarte lo que ocurre. – me mira con gesto esperanzado.- Andrew muere. Por eso desaparece. No… No se me da bien hablar de los muertos.  
La veo tragar saliva. La sonrisa tiembla un poco, pero no llega a desaparecer.   
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué matar a Andrew? ¿Qué representa su muerte?   
Durante un segundo no sé de qué está hablando. Luego recuerdo que se supone que mis diarios son todo fruto de mi imaginación. Juego con la idea de romper esas creencias, de hacerle entender que no es fantasía, que mis diarios chorrean con la sangre de amigos que son mucho más que ‘personajes entrañables’. Es como estar en clase de literatura una vez más, con la señora Jardinets hablando de lo que imaginaba este o tal poeta al describir una habitación.   
En el último momento me muerdo la lengua. Amanda parece muy joven, casi inocente, no sé si es una más de las ruedas del sistema o si es una víctima de él. Está aquí porque le han dicho que tiene que venir.   
Me paso una mano por la cabeza y al frotarme e pelo corto de la nuca, mis dedos chocan con el collar.   
Si me revelo, me llenaran de sedantes y esos dan una jaqueca digna de la más salvaje de las resacas. Te dejan casi catatónico y pesado y te cuesta respirar durante días. Días en los que trabajar moviendo piedras o asfaltando carreteras se convierte en un suplicio.   
Bajo la mirada y me invento la respuesta.   
\- Andrew muere porque representaba una inocencia del mundo. Andrew era… era bueno. Representaba el hogar al que no se puede volver, los sacrificios que se hacen inconscientemente cuando se pasa de la infancia a la adultez.   
Asiente con la cabeza.   
\- ¿Por qué se separan Josh y Matt del Cronista?   
Me acuerdo de aquella conversación que empezó toda esta pesadilla. Recuerdo decir que había sido como ser un bebé de nuevo.   
\- Josh y Matt son los amigos de la infancia. Los que te ayudan a ponerte de pie y a dar tus primeros pasos. Con el tiempo, uno se aleja de ellos. Cada uno sigue su camino. Es ley de vida. Necesario. P-para la evolución del personaje.  
Mentalmente les suplico, estén donde estén, que me perdonen.   
\- Está muy bien pensado.   
\- Gracias.   
\- A muchos lectores les ha chocado mucho la relación entre el Cronista y la negra Nanda, ¿por qué una negra? ¿Por qué una princesa-diosa?   
Quiero preguntar; ¿por qué no?   
\- Nthanda es…  
No sé cómo continuar.   
Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea. La sonrisa de Amanda sigue fija y algo me dice que está esperando la más inocente de las respuestas.   
Cierro los ojos y le suplico que me perdone. ¿A cuantos espíritus tengo que enfadar hoy?  
\- No, Nthanda era blanca. Lo que pasa es que, debido a sus creencias, se pintaba la piel de color negro. Por eso su piel es-era áspera. Por los pigmentos que usaba para oscurecerla. Sus primos hacían lo mismo.   
La sonrisa de Amanda es un poco más dulce, sus ojos algo más tristes.   
El resto de la entrevista transcurre de forma similar: Amanda me hace preguntas que yo no sé contestar y yo me invento las respuestas.   
\- Bien- dice con un suspiro- hemos llegado a nuestra última pregunta. Hay mucha gente que es de la opinión, que los Diarios del Cronista incitan al desacato de las leyes del Manifiesto. ¿Qué opinas al respecto?   
\- Todo el mundo tiene una cabeza sobre los hombros. No necesitan de un libro que…- algo en la expresión de Amanda cambia. Es un cambio casi imperceptible. Su sonrisa sigue clavada en sus labios y sus ojos siguen fijos en mí, pero parece haber desarrollado el más minúsculo de los tics. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente. El movimiento es ínfimo. Pero me doy cuenta de que lo ha estado haciendo de vez en cuando a lo largo de toda la entrevista. Me pregunto si no habrá algo más a parte de esta entrevista.- Lo que quiero decir- el tic desaparece- es que todos sabemos que el Manifiesto ha mejorado nuestra calidad de vida. – el tic cambia ligeramente, en vez de moverse de un lado a otro, parece estar asintiendo.   
Es como si me arrancasen el suelo de debajo de los pies. Otra vez. Estoy cayendo al vacío y no encuentro un lugar al que aferrarme. Me da la impresión que lo que diga ahora puede tener importantes repercusiones en mi vida. En la vida de mucha gente.   
Y de pronto la rabia en mi interior se intensifica. Si al principio de la entrevista había sentido ira, no sé exactamente cómo calificar lo que siento ahora. Pero es una sensación abrasadora, que quema mi indiferencia y apatía como hojarasca seca.   
Ya no quiero seguirle el juego, no quiero que mis diarios sean considerados la saga de ciencia-ficción más importante del siglo. Quiero que se vean como lo que son: mis diarios, mi vida, una vida forjada por el Manifiesto y que me ha sido arrebatada por el Manifiesto. No es una historia trágica, no es un Hamlet, no es traición y complots. Es mi vida. Simple y sencillamente. Soy como el halcón, hago lo que quiero y vuelo a donde me lleva el viento y cuando me atrapan no me dejo acariciar como un perro, sino que muerdo y araño y me revuelvo hasta que se ven obligados a soltarme.  
Mi apatía y conformismo han robado seis años de mi vida. Ni uno más. No voy a mentir más por miedo.   
Los ojos de Amanda se abren de par en par y su tic ha vuelto de forma casi visible. Sus labios apenas forman las palabras “por favor no” a través de su sonrisa.   
Me inclino hacia delante.   
\- Los diarios del Cronista no han sido escritos para incitar a nadie a hacer nada. No pongo en duda que el Manifiesto tiene cosas buenas, pero no se puede negar que está manchado con la sangre de todos aquellos con los que me crucé por el camino. Andrew, Josh, Nthanda, Mary, son sólo unas pocas de las muchas vidas que el Manifiesto ha destruido. Pueden encerrarme, pueden matarme a trabajos forzados, me da igual. Pero lo que no voy a permitir es que destruyan la memoria de sus víctimas. Nadie debería permitirlo.   
He conseguido borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Amanda. Me mira con mucha pena, hay una lágrima solitaria rodando por su mejilla, arrastrando una pequeña cola de rímel. Cae sobre la mesa de metal en una explosión negra.   
Recuerdo que en otra vida habría sacado mi cámara y fotografiado la mancha negra sobre la mesa de metal en la que se ve el reflejo medio distorsionado de Amanda.   
\- Esto ha sido todo- dice forzando la sonrisa de nuevo sobre sus labios. Ya no es una sonrisa benevolente y amable. Ahora casi parece que le duela. - No se pierdan más entrevistas exclusivas.   
El piloto verde se vuelve rojo y después desaparece. Durante un instante no ocurre nada. De pronto los Escobas plantificados en los rincones de la sala caen sobre mí. Atándome las muñecas y arrastrándome hacia atrás.   
\- Dejadme que se lo explique- dice Amanda, tiene los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Por favor dejadme que se lo explique!  
Dos de las Escobas le cierran el paso.   
La rabia todavía arde en mis venas. Me siento poderoso y salvaje como no me sentía desde hace seis años.   
\- ¡Viva la libertad de Expresión!- aúllo, luchando contra las manos que me retienen.   
Uno de los Guardias aparece entonces, está muy serio.   
\- Llevadle a las celdas de aislamiento- dice con rotundidad.  
Su nombre es Francisco Pardo.   
\- ¡El periodismo de hoy en día da asco!- chillo mientras las Escobas me arrastran a través de la puerta y de vuelta a los pasillos grises a los que estoy más que acostumbrado.   
Me parece seguir oyendo a Amanda gritando   
\- ¡Por favor, dejadme que se lo explique!  
Algunos internos se vuelven a mirarnos.   
Las celdas de aislamiento están en uno de los extremos de la cárcel. Tomás me ha hablado de ellas, instándome a hacer lo posible por no acabar nunca en una. Dice que te encierran en ellas durante días, hasta que, al final, eres capaz de vender tu alma por un poco de compañía, un susurro o un rayo de luz. Me ha contado que son habitaciones insonorizadas y completamente oscuras de techo bajo, un metro y medio de ancho por dos de largo. Hay un agujero en el suelo y una tabla de madera colgada de la pared que hace las veces de cama, pero que es demasiado estrecha para tumbarse de espaldas y demasiado cortas para un hombre de altura media. Corre la leyenda de que hay un interno que entró hace años en las celdas y que no ha vuelto a salir. No estoy muy seguro de que eso sea verdad.   
Me empujan dentro, el Guardia tiene la decencia de agacharme la cabeza para que no me golpee con el techo. Las Escobas se alejan a toda velocidad. La puerta se cierra con un chasquido espeluznante. Lo primero que noto es el hedor. Lo segundo es la absoluta oscuridad. El techo es demasiado bajo, por lo que no puedo erguirme del todo. Extiendo los brazos a ambos lados y mis codos chocan con las paredes de una suavidad desagradable, creo que hubiese preferido piedra áspera en lugar de este tacto como de seda que me da ganas de vomitar.   
Un escalofrío me atraviesa de arriba abajo.   
Mi rabia ha desaparecido.   
Ahora solo tengo miedo.   
\- ¿Hola?   
Sé que no hay nadie, pero esperaba que oír algo aliviase un poco la soledad. Las paredes parecen tragarse el sonido.   
\- ¡Hola!  
Por más que grite, mi voz suena vaga, incierta y queda. Me pone los pelos de punta. 

***

Es imposible controlar el paso del tiempo en las celdas de aislamiento. El collar se encarga de proporcionarme los nutrientes necesarios, por lo que ni siquiera puedo calcularlo con el ir y venir de la comida. Al principio me paseo por la celda, pero resulta agotador, porque lo tengo que hacer inclinado de forma antinatural que me da dolor de espalda. A demás la celda es demasiado pequeña. No dejo de meter el pie en el agujero del suelo y golpearme el muslo con el canto de la tabla de madera y, de todas maneras cada tres pasos he llegado a la pared contraria y tocarlas me produce nauseas. Acabo usando el agujero para devolver lo poco que tenía en el estómago, por lo que mi pequeña celda se llena con el desagradable olor ácido del vómito, que me da arcadas. 

***

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí cuando empiezo a hablar en voz alta, gritando para que las paredes ahoguen mis palabras lo menos posible. Cuento hasta dos millones trescientos cuarenta y tres mil quinientos setenta y seis. Me cuento historias inventadas y hablo de todo lo que puedo recordar de Astrid, de Nthanda, de mis padres, de María, de China y Rusia hasta que tengo la garganta demasiado seca e irritada para seguir hablando. Incluso cuando eso ocurre sigo hablando, en un susurro tan ahogado por las paredes que me cuesta oírlo. Pongo una mano sobre mi pecho para sentir algo, aunque solo sea el latido de mi corazón.  
Siento las costillas contra mi piel. Para pasar el tiempo las cuento. 

***

Estoy seguro de que estas celdas incumplen media docena de artículos de la Declaración Universal de Derechos Humanos. Nunca he sido muy bueno en historia, ni memorizando cosas, pero recuerdo haber hecho un trabajo sobre los Derechos Humanos en el colegio.   
Sentado en mi tabla de madera, demasiado cansado para seguir caminando, con la garganta demasiado irritada para seguir hablando, trago saliva y me dispongo a revisar lo que recuerdo de aquel trabajo.   
Max y yo trabajamos juntos en él. Recuerdo su casa: un piso siempre perfectamente arreglado, que siempre olía a galletas. La madre de Max, Magdalena o algo así, no trabajaba y siempre estaba preparando dulces. Tenían un bol de cristal tallado en el salón siempre lleno de galletas caseras que eran un autentico vicio. La madre de Max era un rayo de sol, como una princesa sacada directamente de una película de dibujos animados: siempre cantando, siempre contenta. Mis padres decían que le faltaba un hervor. Tengo la sensación de que tenían razón, pero aun así, era una mujer muy agradable. A los diez años estaba enamorado de ella.   
Me paso las manos por el pelo. Ha crecido mucho y ya me cae por delante de los ojos. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá pasado.   
En fin. Los Derechos Humanos: ¿cuáles eran?   
Estoy seguro de que la vida y la libertad eran de los primeros. La integridad personal, física, psíquica y moral.   
La habitación de Max era bastante pequeña en relación con el resto de su casa: un pequeño agujero lleno de luz de paredes de un azul claro. Tenía geranios en la ventana. ¿Eran blancos o rojos? ¿Tal vez rosas? Magdalena siempre ponía flores en todas las ventanas.   
El ser humano tiene derecho a la libertad de expresión, a la protección de la libertad de conciencia y de religión, a reunirse y asociarse, a la identidad y la nacionalidad.   
En la pared encima de su cama colgaba un póster firmado de un skater que estaba en boga en aquella época. Ahora no recuerdo quién era, pero durante mi adolescencia era muy aficionado al skate – como todos los chicos de nuestra edad. Durante un tiempo estuve muy celoso de aquel póster. Ahora parece tan ridículo lo mucho que me ofendió que no me trajese uno para mí.   
A circular y residir en el territorio de un estado, a un juicio justo, a la presunción de inocencia y a la defensa. A no ser discriminado, a trabajar, a la salud ¿y no parece esto una repetición de lo de la integridad? A la cultura y a la protección y asistencia familiar.   
Para gustarme tanto el monopatín, considero que se me daba bastante mal. Cualquier cosa con ruedas era propensa a abrirme la cabeza. Por eso nunca aprendí a conducir. Siempre tuve demasiado miedo de poner el coche en marcha y arrearlo directamente contra una pared. Y atropellar a una o dos viejecitas ya de paso.   
A un vestido y vivienda adecuadas. No creo que esté teniendo un vestido adecuado, porque a juzgar por la cantidad de tiempo que llevo sin cambiarme el mono de presidiario, debe oler fatal y estar más sucio de lo que ha estado nunca ninguna prenda que he poseído y eso es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que no lavé mi ropa durante mis vagabundeos.   
A un medio ambiente sano y equilibrado, a la educación gratuita – lo que es curioso, teniendo en cuenta que cuando Max, Gus y yo íbamos a la universidad, nuestros padres tuvieron que dejarse los cuernos para mandarnos a universidades públicas. ¿Por qué nadie comentó que teníamos el derecho a ser educados de forma gratuita? Todo habría sido mucho más fácil, especialmente para Gus, quien tenía que pagarse las matrículas trabajando diez horas de pie en el aeropuerto. A la protección de su salud – estaban obsesionados con la salud estos franceses.   
Ese pensamiento me hace tanta gracia que no puedo dejar de reír hasta que me he caído de la tabla de madera y estoy retorcido en el suelo.   
Me faltan cláusulas. Sé que había unas treinta. ¿O quizás eran veintiocho? No me acuerdo. Sé que había un par relacionadas con la economía, aunque puede que esas formasen parte de otras clausulas más amplias.   
Los días de investigación en casa de Max fueron divertidos, pero leer la Declaración era un tostón y no dejábamos de desconcentrarnos gracias a un acceso increíblemente rápido a internet y sus muchos videos estúpidos y a que el texto era igual de pesado y tedioso que tragarse una piedra. O quizás igual que mover piedras de un lado a otro. El trabajo de construcción que nos obligan a hacer en la cárcel es bastante tedioso. ¿Por qué los textos oficiales son tan pesados? Seguro que todo el mundo habría leído las leyes si estuviesen escritas como novelas de aventuras.   
Creo que había un artículo sobre la paz. ¿El ser humano tiene derecho a la paz?   
Me río otra vez, aunque tengo la boca seca y me duele la garganta. Tardo un instante en recuperarme de un súbito ataque de tos que parece dejarme la garganta en carne viva.   
¿A vivir en paz? ¿O a ser dejado en paz?  
Si es a lo último entonces esta celda lo cumple a la perfección. Casi preferiría que el ser humano tuviese el derecho de ser molestado constantemente por algún imbécil inoportuno. Como los vendedores telefónicos. ¿Dónde están los malditos vendedores telefónicos cuando se les necesita? Les compraría la mierda de seguro, o cambiaría de compañía o haría la maldita encuesta que siempre viene cuando intentando concentrarte en cualquier otra cosa si tan solo pudiese oír la voz de otra persona.   
El ser humano tiene el derecho a vivir en paz.   
¿Pero que pasa cuando el ser humano no quiere vivir en paz? Yo no quiero vivir en paz. Quiero vivir en el caos y el tumulto y el dolor y la felicidad y la vida y la muerte que implica vivir en una sociedad.   
No quiero vivir en paz. 

***

Al parecer nadie va a sacarme de aquí, así que la solución más adecuada parece sacarme yo mismo. Por más que me repateen las paredes, las sigo con los dedos buscando la puerta. No consigo encontrarla. No hay ninguna diferencia en la pared, es completamente lisa, sin bisagras ni separaciones en su horrible textura. La oscuridad absoluta me desorienta, no sé dónde estoy. No recuerdo por dónde he entrado.   
¿Y si nunca consigo salir de aquí?   
Me lanzó con todas mis fuerzas contra las paredes, en todas direcciones, golpeando indiscriminadamente el techo, el suelo y las cuatro paredes. Me caigo dentro del agujero más veces de las que puedo contar y la tabla de madera me golpea repetidamente en el estomago, las piernas, los brazos. Ya no sé donde está arriba ni donde está abajo.   
Me pongo a chillar, pero tengo la garganta seca y mi voz resulta inaudible incluso para mis oídos. La única constante es el latido acelerado de mi corazón y mi respiración estruendosa, demasiado alta. Quiero echarme a llorar, pero no me queda suficiente líquido dentro.   
En algún momento debo dormirme presa del agotamiento, porque me despierto con el brazo metido en el agujero. Está húmedo y frío, apesta, pero el líquido es suficientemente tentador hora que he detectado su presencia. 

***  
A veces me pregunto si todo lo que hay fuera de mi pequeña caja realmente existe. ¿Y si no era más que un sueño? ¿Y si Max, Gus, Astrid, Andrew, Josh, Nthanda, Mary no son más que fragmentos de mi imaginación? Hay una película, no recuerdo el título, que dice que todo lo que vivimos no son más que sueños y que en realidad estamos congelados en le interior de unos tanques. ¿Cómo iba aquello de los sueños? “La vida es sueño y los sueños… ¿”sueños son”?  
¿Y si estoy solo en el mundo?   
Intento recordar el rostro de mis amigos, intento recordar el color del cielo y las montañas y el olor del mundo. Pero no lo consigo. Las caras de mis amigos se desdibujan, los bordes parecen irreales y no estoy seguro de a quién pertenecen qué facciones. No sé exactamente qué color es el magenta y el turquesa. El color que recuerdo del cielo no es tan vívido. No me acuerdo cómo huele el fuego, ni la carne. Solo recuerdo el olor de la mierda, el pis y el vómito.  
Quiero salir de aquí. Esto es una pesadilla. Esto tiene que ser el sueño, porque en los sueños las cosas parecen reales, pero no lo son. Sin duda todo esto es una pesadilla y pronto me despertarán para ir al colegio. Mi madre abrirá las cortinas y levantará la persiana para dejar entrar la pálida luz del amanecer. Me levantará y besará mi frente y luego irá a la cocina a prepararme los cereales.   
¿Por qué no viene nadie a despertarme? ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Quiero ir a clase y jugar a fútbol con mis amigos!   
\- ¿Mamá?- no consigo recordar su cara. - ¡Mamá!- digo con más fuerza.  
Abro mucho los ojos, seguro que hay un poco de luz, seguro que enseguida se me acostumbrarán los ojos a la luz.   
\- ¡¡MAMA!!  
Chillo con todas mis fuerzas durante lo que parecen horas.   
Mi madre no me despierta. 

***

Estoy agotado. Ya no me importa si no vuelvo a salir del país, si me hacen trabajar hasta que las manos estén en carne viva o si me hacen permanecer de pie durante horas bajo la lluvia o bajo el sol. Solo quiero que algo cambie en la oscuridad y el silencio. No tengo ganas de hablar, ni de moverme. Me enrosco en la tabla de madera, porque es lo único que no tiene esa textura desagradable de las paredes, me abrazo las rodillas. Hay un dedo de espacio entre mi espalda y la pared, mis rodillas cuelgan fuera de la tabla igual que los dedos de los pies.   
Cierro los ojos – no es que haya mucha diferencia - e intento imaginar qué estaría haciendo ahora si fuese libre. Intento recordar las fotos que hice para María, la mujer con Alzheimer a la que cuidé en el Campo de Eutanasia hace tanto tiempo. Me acuerdo de las Navidades que celebrábamos en casa con mis padres; de aquel memorable fin de año en el que me emborraché por primera vez – Gus y Max estaban ahí, como siempre, emborrachándose conmigo. De las fiestas y los exámenes y cosas en las que creía que no querría pensar nunca más, pero que ahora me calientan de forma agradable. Me acuerdo de Culo-gordo Díaz y de lo cruel que fui con él y me arrepiento sinceramente de haber sido un cabrón.   
Me pierdo en los recuerdos y debo dormirme, pero he decidido dejar de distinguir entre ficción y realidad porque la una es tanto mejor que la otra. Y porque no estoy seguro de cuál es cuál. 

***

Solo quiero salir de aquí.   
Por favor.   
***

Cuando se abre la puerta, la luz me ciega de una forma muy diferente al típico mirar una bombilla durante demasiado rato. Es una ceguera que lo convierte todo en demasiado brillante, que me atraviesa el cerebro, lo convierte todo en un negativo emborronado. No puedo reconocer nada. Me lloran los ojos. Me duele la cabeza. El ruido que entra en la celda es ensordecedor. Alguien me toca y el contacto arde, es áspero y brutal me siento como si me estuviesen dando latigazos. Cuando el contacto desaparece deja un cosquilleo ahí donde estuvo. Echo de menos el dolor.   
Me obligan a levantarme de mi tabla de madera y a caminar. Me tiemblan las rodillas y a medio camino alguien pasa mis brazos por encima de unos hombros y me arrastra el resto del camino. La tela de los hombros roza mis brazos y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me da la impresión de que los tengo en carne viva.   
Sigo sin ver nada. Me arden los ojos. Me duele la cabeza, el estruendo es demasiado. Los estímulos a mi alrededor no hacen más que multiplicarse. El más mínimo sonido me resulta atronador; el contacto de algo contra mi piel, algo húmedo que voy a suponer es agua, aunque podría ser lo mismo que contenía el agujero, me irrita la piel; los olores son demasiados y repugnantes. Alguien me está hablando, estoy casi seguro de ello, pero no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dice.   
Me siento como si hubiese entrado en un circo abarrotado.   
No puedo procesar todo lo que ocurre. No lo entiendo. Me muevo como un autómata, consciente de que hay gente a mi alrededor, aunque no pueda verla. Gente forzándome a moverme, a comer, presionando un tenedor o una cuchara contra los labios hasta que abro la boca, mastico y trago. Intento mantener la comida en el estómago, incluso cuando mi cuerpo se rebela en contra, acabo devolviendo más veces que no. Poco a poco el dolor de estómago va desapareciendo y, con el difuso paso del tiempo las raciones van en aumento.   
Acostumbrarme a las palabras me cuesta un poco, pero al final consigo distinguirlas del estruendo general. Me cuesta menos acostumbrarme a tocar cosas. El roce con telas, piedra, metal, piel, se vuelven más naturales. Recuerdo las cosas a través del tacto.   
Me encuentro débil y cansado, aturdido, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero poco a poco todo empieza a recuperar el sentido.   
Sigo sin distinguir las figuras borrosas en negativo contra la luz casi cegadora. No puedo dejar de gritar la primera vez que la luz desaparece. Y el chute de calmantes me sumerge en un sueño lleno de pesadillas y me deja agotado durante varios días, pero, por no me hace sentir menos miedo. 

***

En cierto momento me doy cuenta de que siempre hay alguien a mi lado. O bien hablando suavemente, tocándome una mano o el brazo, o acariciándome la cara o coaccionándome a caminar un poco por la celda. Cuando me tumbo en la cama que es más blanda de lo que recordaba y tiene sábanas que huelen bien y no raspan, quienquiera que sea que está a mi lado me toma de la mano hasta que me he dormido.   
En cierta ocasión me despierto en completa oscuridad, no hay nadie a mi lado y es como si estuviese de vuelta en mi celda de aislamiento. Intento hacerme a la idea de que ha sido todo un sueño, de que he soñado que alguien se ocupaba de mí, de que he bebido y comido y caminado sin tener que inclinarme para no golpear el techo con la cabeza. Pero no puedo. El sabor de la relativa libertad de mi celda está en el fondo de mi garganta y pensar que han sido solo imaginaciones me aterroriza. No quiero la negrura homogénea. Me retuerzo en la cama buscando luz, buscando compañía, pero estoy solo.   
No. Nononononononononononono ¡NO!  
Se hace la luz, algo cálido se envuelve a mi alrededor. Una voz que no acabo de reconocer, pero que me resulta familiar me habla.   
\- Ya está bien, Tobby. Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo. Tranquilo.   
Tardo mucho rato en darme cuenta de que estoy chillando. Un poco más en entender que no hay nada que temer. No estoy en la celda de aislamiento. Me aferro a la persona que me está abrazando. Estoy temblando. Finalmente me doy cuenta de que entiendo las palabras.   
Es como si un peso se levantase de mis hombros.   
Quienquiera que sea que me está abrazando no deja de trazarme círculos en la espalda ni de hablar hasta que me he relajado. Me ayuda a tumbarme y me arropa como si fuese un niño pequeño. ¿Quizás es Roger?  
No deja de hablar hasta que me he dormido y le estaré eternamente agradecido por seguir ahí cuando me despierto. 

***

Hago varios descubrimientos que me erizan el vello de la nuca.   
El primero es que ya no llevo el collar, por lo que tengo que comer y beber por mí mismo para mantenerme con vida. No sé si eso es bueno o malo. Lo que sé es que requiere de un cierto interés por mi parte. No estoy seguro de estar del todo interesado.   
Lo segundo es que mi celda ha cambiado. Para empezar es mucho más ancha, la ventana no tiene barrotes y, cuando intento abrirla, lo hace. Así sin más. Me paso mucho rato abriendo y cerrando la ventana por el simple hecho de que puedo. Seguro que en algún momento alguien se enfadará conmigo, o vendrá mi madre a decirme que me estoy comportando como un niño. Pero mientras tanto la ventan a se abre. De fuera entran sonidos como de motores y pájaros. ¿Quizás de a una calle? La cárcel está a muchos kilómetros de cualquier núcleo urbano. El aire que entra es agradable, huele a sal y a humedad. Creo que es el mar.   
Las paredes de mi nueva celda no son ásperas ni están marcadas con garabatos tallados en cemento. Debajo de mi cama ya no están mis escasas pertenencias, sino un suelo suave que creo que es de madera y polvo. Me paso mucho rato jugando con las borlas de polvo. Recuerdo que en inglés se llaman “dust-bunnies” y las hago saltar a mi alrededor como si fuesen conejos.   
Descubro que el retrete está en una habitación aparte a la que se accede a través de una puerta de madera. Me gusta esta puerta de madera. El pomo es frío y redondo. Me gusta accionarlo, aunque nunca me atrevo a cerrar la puerta. En el cuarto de baño hay un lavamanos que no es de metal y una ducha que me ayudan a utilizar varias veces al día. Me gusta estar de pie debajo del agua. Fría o caliente, me da igual. Al principio me tienen que ayudar a lavarme, pero conforme va pasando el tiempo se limitan a poner un montoncito de gel en mis manos y a frotarme el centro de la espalda. Llega cierto momento en el que podría hacerlo yo, pero hago ver que no, porque así tengo una excusa para sentir las manos de otro ser humano contra mi piel. Al principio me daban esponjas suaves, pero esas me recuerdan a las paredes de la celda de aislamiento y no me gustan. Los geles huelen muy bien.   
De vez en cuando me sientan ante el lavamanos y me lavan el pelo. Ya no llevo la cabeza afeitada. Las manos que se hunden en mi cabeza y me masajean el cuero cabelludo suelen ser pequeñas y diestras. Me gustan esas manos. Me recuerdan a Astrid.   
A veces me gustaría preguntar el nombre de mis cuidadores y saber por qué se están portando tan bien conmigo. Pero tengo la insistente sensación de que debería conocerles y no quiero que se enfaden conmigo y vuelvan a dejarme solo en la oscuridad, así que no digo nada. Cuando hablan conmigo y entiendo todas las palabras, sus voces suenan familiares. Quizás porque son las únicas que he oído desde la sala de aislamiento, tal vez porque ya las conocía de antes. No me acuerdo.   
En la celda per sé no hay mucho más a parte de una cama ancha y blanda, cargada de mantas ligeramente ásperas y una cómoda silla a las tres del lado derecho. No huele como la celda de la cárcel. 

***

A veces oigo gritos de fuera de mi celda. Son gritos agudos, y carcajadas estridentes que me resultan vagamente familiares. En cierto momento consigo recordar lo que son: niños.   
Me inquieta oír voces de niños. Un miedo frío trepa lentamente por mis miembros hasta asentarse firmemente en mi pecho.   
Niños. ¿Por qué hay niños a mi alrededor?   
Antes de la celda de aislamiento no había niños en la cárcel.   
Recuerdo vagamente a Gus diciendo que alguien quería meter a los niños en la cárcel. Pero sin duda…   
Se me seca la garganta.   
No.   
¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado en la celda de aislamiento? ¿Han cambiado las leyes? ¿A partir de qué edad se puede encerrar a los niños?   
Recuerdo que Gus dijo algo de cadena perpetua.   
No.   
En alguna parte de mi mente veo a los niños chinos rodeando a Astrid. Esos niños inocentes encerrados, la amenaza de las celdas de aislamiento, la realidad de los trabajos forzados…   
No.   
¡NO!  
\- ¿Qué te pasa?- dice alguien a mi lado- ¿Por qué lloras, Tobby? ¡Tobby! ¿Qué tienes?  
Las palabras se agolpan en mi garganta, arrastrándose por mi boca, pero no consiguen salir de mis labios.   
\- Estás a salvo. Tobby.   
La persona a mi lado empieza a gritar, pero ya no entiendo nada. 

***

Alguien me dice que si quiero puedo salir de mi celda – habitación la llama. Un día en el que estoy solo – durante el día no es tan terrible estar solo, porque por lo menos hay luz.. He estado recuperando las fuerzas paulatinamente desde que me transfirieron a mi nueva celda, caminando por el amplio espacio de mi celda. Ya casi no tengo que apoyarme en nadie para llegar a mi cuarto de baño. No me puedo creer la ilusión que me hacen esas palabras: mi cuarto de baño.   
Hoy no oigo a los niños y, aunque hay luz, el silencio a mi alrededor, roto solo por los motores fuera de la ventana abierta y el piar de los pájaros, me pone nervioso. Decido probar la teoría.  
Voy hasta donde sé que está la puerta - las cuatro y media desde la cabecera de mi cama. El picaporte no es como el de la puerta del baño: es de esos largos en forma de ele. Me apoyo contra el marco de la puerta para ahorrar fuerzas, bajo el picaporte y oigo el suave crujido del mecanismo interno. Efectivamente, la puerta se abre. Es una sensación maravillosa, me gusta más que accionar el picaporte de mi cuarto de baño y que abrir la ventana. La abro y cierro varias veces.   
Siento una amplia sonrisa tirándome de las comisuras de los labios. Vuelvo a mi cama y me dejo caer en ella.   
Exhausto. 

***

Desde entonces, cada día voy hasta la puerta y acciono el picaporte. La abro y cierro varias veces. Nunca está cerrada. Algunas noches, cuando me despierto de una pesadilla sobre la celda de aislamiento me lanzo sobre la puerta, ignorando las palabras de la persona que está conmigo y la abro.   
El hecho de poder abrir la puerta, de saber que puedo salir cuando quiera, resulta tranquilizador.   
Estoy sólo y la casa en ese inquietante silencio en el que se sume a veces el día en el que decido salir de mi celda. Creo que llego a un pasillo cuando salgo. Hay menos luz que en mi habitación y a los pocos metros me golpeo la rodilla con un mueble de madera.   
Lo palpo y descubro que se trata de una cómoda sobre la que descansa una lámpara. Me quemo los dedos cuando toco el cristal.   
Algo peludo y pequeño pasa rozándome la pantorrilla, recordándome que la ropa de presidiario también ha cambiado y ahora ya no consta de un mono, sino de pantalones cortos y camisetas. Oigo pasos acercándose a toda velocidad.  
¡Los guardias que vienen a castigarme por salir de mi celda! ¡Las escobas que vienen a meterme en la celda de aislamiento!   
Oigo voces aceleradas y aguas y lo que parecen tres pares de pies. El ruido me paraliza.   
Una figura que me llega a la cintura choca de frente contra mí. Los dos otros dos pares de pies se detienen. Puedo sentirles mirándome.   
En algún sitio a mi izquierda una voz se acerca diciendo:  
\- Niños, os he dicho que…  
Reconozco esa voz y es como una bofetada. El corazón me da un vuelco.   
\- ¿Astrid?- mi voz sale como el croar de una rana.   
\- Soy yo- una mano pequeña me acaricia la cara con una ternura que había echado muchísimo de menos.  
Si Astrid está aquí, entonces no puedo estar en la cárcel. Si no estoy en la cárcel, entonces…  
\- Toto, creo que ya no estamos en Kansas.   
No era mi intención decirlo en voz alta. Pero las palabras salen de mi boca sin mi permiso y Astrid se ríe suavemente, apretándose fuerte contra mi pecho. Mis brazos la rodean automáticamente.   
Quiero verla, porque sólo recuerdo vagamente una carita de duende y pelo blanco, ojos claros y unas gafas demasiado grandes. Los detalles están desdibujados. No sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que desaparezcan del todo.   
Astrid está temblando. Tardo un poco en darme cuenta de que está llorando.   
\- ¿Astrid? ¿Qué pasa?   
Se ríe casi sin aliento.   
\- Me reconoces- me besa la cara y el cuello y los brazos y todo a lo que puede llegar sin soltarme y entre besos repite una y otra vez- Me reconoces.   
No sé de qué está hablando. Pero estoy demasiado contento como para preguntar y arruinar el momento. Alguien está emitiendo sonidos de desagrado. Los niños.   
\- ¿Por qué no vais a buscar a vuestro padre y le decís que venga?- dice Astrid volviendo al cabeza.   
Los tres pares de pies se alejan aceleradamente, hablando aceleradamente.   
Astrid me acaricia la cara. Tengo muchas preguntas ahora que mi mente ha decidido empezar a procesar la información de que Astrid está aquí, aquí no es la cárcel y no tengo ni idea de dónde es aquí.   
\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué clase de cárcel es esta?   
Nunca había oído el sonido que emite Astrid: parece un gemido estrangulado que espero no volver a oír nunca más.   
\- No estás en la cárcel. Te han soltado.   
El corazón me late a toda velocidad, me cuesta respirar. Siento un intenso dolor en el pecho y todo se vuelve negro. 

***

Despierto tumbado de espaldas en la cómoda cama de mi nueva celda. Abro los ojos y veo manchas oscuras contra la luz amarillenta de la tarde que se filtra por la ventana sin barrotes. Alguien me ha cogido una mano y hay otra persona entrando y saliendo de mi campo de visión.   
\- ¿Tobby?   
No me había dado cuenta de que echaba de menos que me llamasen así. Había olvidado cómo suena mi nombre.   
\- ¿Tobby?- dice otra voz que me resulta familiar, un hombre, un...   
\- ¿Max?   
No me lo puedo creer. A mi lado Max se ríe suavemente.  
\- Único e inigualable.- me ayuda a incorporarme- ¿Cómo te encuentras?   
\- ¿Confuso?   
Hace un minuto estaba en las celdas de aislamiento y, de pronto, Astrid y Max – y los que posiblemente sean los hijos de Max- están a mi alrededor y mi celda parece una habitación y yo estoy libre.   
Max se ríe de nuevo.   
\- Es comprensible.   
\- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?   
\- Estás en mi casa. Antes has visto a los gemelos y a Chris. Te presentaré a la mayor y a Tasha más tarde. Dice el médico que no conviene que te alteres.   
\- Tu casa… Tu casa está en Estados Unidos.   
\- Sep- hace restallar la p ruidosamente y puedo oírle sonreír ampliamente.   
\- ¿Cómo puedo estar en Estados Unidos?   
\- Nos ha costado muchísimo- dice Astrid estrujándome la mano.- Ha habido manifestaciones y peticiones y Max ha tenido que mover muchos hilos para que te concedieran la nacionalidad. Pero finalmente conseguimos el suficiente peso mediático para que te soltaran.   
Trago saliva con dificultad. Me estoy asfixiando.   
\- ¿C-cómo puedo tener nacionalidad estadounidense?- consigo escupir las palabras antes de ahogarme.   
Max se lanza animosamente a en una complicada explicación que empieza con mi catastrófica “vista para la condicional” que es lo que aparentemente era la entrevista con Amanda Santos y continúa, divergiendo tanto de mis propias experiencias que me resulta completamente increíble. Incomprensible. No tiene sentido alguno, pero escucho e intento entender todas las triquiñuelas e intrigas políticas en las que me he convertido. Cómo el gobierno que me había encerrado pretendía dejarme en la celda de aislamiento hasta que me hubiese podrido y cómo Max, Astrid, Black Star Fundation y otras muchas personas que no sé quienes son se encargaron de evitarlo.   
Astrid pone algo en mi mano.  
\- Ahora tienes todo Estados Unidos para seguir viajando. En cuanto te recuperes, claro.   
Es la cámara que me dio Mary hace tantos años.   
Una cámara que ahora es completamente inútil para mí.   
No lo saben.   
No saben que estoy ciego.   
Han hecho todo eso para liberar al fundador de Black Star Fundation, al fotógrafo, al amante y al amigo que encerraron hace tantos años y, en su defecto me tienen a mí: roto e inservible.   
La rabia empieza a arder en mis venas. Una rabia que hacía mucho no sentía. Mis manos se cierran entorno a la cámara de Mary. “Tu alma es libre y verás cosas extraordinarias, y cuando lo hagas, harás fotografías para que yo también pueda verlas”.   
Le he fallado a Mary también. Mary que tan orgullosa estaba de mí, que me miraba con tanto cariño y tantas esperanzas. Casi puedo verla en el interior de mis párpados, mirándome con esa expresión de tristeza resignada que tenía mi madre.   
Arrojo la cámara con todas mis fuerzas hacia la luz y debe chocar contra la pared, porque se oye un chasquido desagradable cuando el plástico se rompe. Bien. Quiero levantarme y saltar sobre los trozos hasta que sea irreparable.   
\- ¿Tobby?   
La sangre me arde en las venas, lo único que oigo es el latido de mi corazón. La mano grande y callosa de Max me agarra del brazo. Me vuelvo hacia él y lanzo un derechazo hacia el lugar en el que tendría que estar su cara.  
Golpeo algo y el calor de su piel y el chasquido de su mandíbula son estimulantes. Ambos caemos al suelo y oigo su cabeza golpeando el suelo. Estoy sentado ahorcajadas sobre su pecho. Le golpeo otras tres veces, como está aturdido, consigo alcanzarle una vez más, en la oreja, las otras dos, mis nudillos chocan contra el suelo. Chillo de rabia. Un par de brazos me inmovilizan con un full Nelson arrancándome de encima de Max y presionándome contra un pecho femenino.   
\- Ya está bien, ¿no te parece? – susurra una voz desconocida cerca de mi oído.   
Me revuelvo en sus brazos, pero no hay forma de soltarse y me duelen los hombros de la presa. Me dejo caer hacia delante.   
\- ¿Tasha?  
Sonrío, o arrugo los labios enseñando los dientes.   
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Meterme en la celda de aislamiento?   
Me sorprende lo poco que me desagrada esa opción. Por lo menos en la celda de aislamiento puedo fingir que no existe nada más y que no he decepcionado a todos los que he conocido.   
\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?  
La voz junto a mi oído es suave, casi amable. Me incita a pensar seriamente en la respuesta. Pero solo hay una cosa que quiero.   
\- Quiero que me devolváis mi vida.   
La mano de Max aparece contra mi mejilla, su cabeza bloqueando la luz. ¡Que se aparte!  
\- Lo estamos intentando, Tobby. Lo acabaremos consiguiendo. Cueste lo que cueste. Ten un poco de paciencia.   
La mujer detrás de mí me suelta. Me quedo de pie, solo, desubicado, con la mano de Max como único anclaje al mundo real.   
Extiendo las manos, tanteó el rostro que tenía delante, las arrugas que no recordaba, la barba poblada y bien recortada, la suavidad de una piel bien cuidada, el cuello de una camisa. Alguien inspira profundamente. Se oyen pasos acelerados y una puerta a mi derecha que se cierra estruendosamente. La mano de Max contra mi mejilla tiembla un poco.   
\- ¿Qué pasa, Tobby?   
Miro en su dirección.   
Estoy más tranquilo ahora. La rabia me ha dejado agotado y un poco indiferente.   
\- Siento haberte pegado.   
Tanteo mi camino de vuelta a la cama. Max me ayuda a acostarme y permanece a mi lado acariciándome la cabeza hasta que me duermo.

***

El tiempo pasa. Me acostumbro al ruido, a los sabores y el contacto con cosas. Aprendo braille y a estar solo de nuevo. A veces, cuando abro los ojos no estoy seguro de si estoy en la celda de aislamiento y todo ha sido un sueño. En esos momentos el miedo me paraliza. Si no me muevo puedo disfrutar del calor de la luz que entra por la ventana sin barrotes y de la respiración de alguien a mi lado.   
Astrid siempre está ahí para devolverme suavemente a la realidad. 

***

Compramos una casa pequeña y modesta, de un solo piso con un jardín grande y un perrazo al que Astrid llama Tam-Tam. El perro me gusta. Tiene el pelo largo y espeso, muy suave y muchas veces su presencia me tranquiliza.   
Nuestra casa está muy cerca de la de Max. Aun así, cuando nos mudamos, Tasha insiste en hacer una fiesta. Invita a sus vecinos, que también serán los nuestros. Hay niños corriendo por todas partes y gente hablando. La barbacoa resulta más o menos interesante. Me gusta estar cerca de ella y sentir el calor. Es casi como cuando viajaba con las caravanas y nos parábamos a montar campamento. Lo único que cambia es que no me duelen los pies ni tengo que montar ninguna tienda.   
Los vecinos hablan con Astrid animadamente, a mí me dan un poco de espacio y eso me gusta. Sé que muchos me miran raro y otros tantos me miran con curiosidad mórbida.   
Una mano pequeña me tira del pantalón. Inclino la cabeza más o menos en su dirección..   
\- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?- la voz es aguda, de un niño muy pequeño.   
Al parecer el collar de salud ha dejado marcas en mi cuello. Cicatrices visibles para todo el mundo que nunca llegarán a desaparecer.   
\- Son cicatrices.   
\- Mi mamá tiene una cicatriz en la rodilla, porque se cayó cuando era pequeña- dice la voz aguda.- ¿Tú también te caíste cuando eras pequeño?   
No puedo evitar sonreír un poco.   
\- Algo así.   
\- Mi mamá dice que estuviste en la cracel.   
\- ¿Eso dice?   
\- Pero no me quiere explicar qué es la cracel.   
\- La cárcel es un sitio en el que meten a gente que hace cosas malas.   
\- ¿Qué hiciste?   
\- Entré en un sitio al que no podía entrar.   
\- ¿Por qué?   
\- Para cumplir una promesa.   
\- ¿Por qué no podías entrar?- pregunta la vocecilla aguda del niño.   
\- Porque me faltaban los papeles necesarios.   
\- ¿Y no te los podían haber dado si los pedías por favor?  
No puedo evitar sonreír.   
\- Sí. Me los habrían dado si lo hubiese pedido por favor.   
\- ¿Y porqué no los pediste?   
\- ¡Joshua!- exclama alguien un poco más allá. Oigo pasos acercándose, interrumpiendo un silencio que no me había dado cuenta reinaba a mi alrededor.  
Me inclino hacia él como para contarle un secreto. El niño contiene el aliento. Casi puedo ver sus ojos brillando en mitad de la mancha oscura que es su cabeza.   
\- Porque no quería.   
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Pedir los papeles habría sido lo mismo que entrar en la cárcel. La celda habría sido más grande, pero en esencia, habría sido lo mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?   
\- ¡Joshua!- alguien se ha parado a mi lado- No molestes este hombre- le regañan.   
\- ¡Pero mamá!  
\- No me molesta- respondo y me pongo en pie.   
El calor de la barbacoa ya no se parece al de las hogueras en el campamento. Tanteo mi camino de vuelta a la casa y a mi cel-habitación. 

***

Astrid encuentra un trabajo como maestra de historia y ciencias naturales en una escuela de primaria. Yo me tengo que quedar en casa con una persona de servicios sociales que pasa más tiempo jugando con el móvil que haciéndome caso hasta que me recupere del todo.  
Ya me está bien. Me concentro en escribir, practicando el braille.   
Es más difícil que escribir con letras normales y a veces me descubro garabateando con un lápiz, incapaz de ver el resultado. Eso me fastidia, de la misma manera que me fastidia no poder dibujar. Los márgenes de mis libretas siempre han estado llenos de garabatos. Me gustaba dibujar, de la misma manera que a Max le gusta cantar. Que no se nos dé bien, nada tiene que ver con el tema.  
Astrid parece contenta. Habla de sus compañeros de clase y de los niños y sé que quiere tener hijos, pero no me lo ha vuelto a proponer y yo no sé si podría.   
***

Cuando finalmente deciden que estoy más o menos bien empiezan las entrevistas. Periodistas de todas partes vienen a hablar conmigo. Me llevan a programas de televisión y a tertulias. Max dice que pasará pronto, pero que mi historia se ha hecho muy famosa.   
Yo no quiero ser famoso, pero sé que le debo la vida a Max y me muerdo la lengua y voy y sonrío. Intento hacer entender a la gente que las novelas de “ciencia-ficción” más conocidas del siglo, son verdad, que hablan de gente de verdad. Lo intento siete veces. Luego me limito a sonreír. Astrid dice que dejará de dolerme con tiempo. Supongo que tiene razón, pero no sé cuánto tiene que pasar. Con lo que estoy ganando de derechos de autor no tendré que trabajar nunca más.   
Pero lo dono todo a Black Star Fundation. Mucha gente invierte su dinero en la fundación y Astrid me cuenta que se están haciendo cosas muy buenas con ese dinero. No estoy seguro. Ya no estoy seguro de nada. 

***

Un año después de que aprenda braille encuentro un trabajo mal pagado haciendo compañía a enfermos terminales. No es del todo como trabajar en los Campos de Eutanasia, pero por lo menos me siento útil. Me gusta entretener a los ancianos. Bueno, digo ancianos… Mi abuelo vivió hasta los noventa y ocho años. Cuando yo era joven había quienes superaban el centenar de años.   
Los hijos de Max no verán a una persona de más de setenta años en las calles. Para ellos un hombre de cincuenta es un viejo y la ayuda sanitaria se retira a partir de los sesenta en Estados Unidos.   
El Manifiesto está aquí también. A lo único que los americanos no se han acogido es a la recuperación del territorio, porque disfrutan enormemente de los talentos nacidos en el extranjero. Sin ellos, no son nada y lo saben.   
Me gusta que los ancianos del hospital me cuenten su vida. Ya no puedo fotografiarlos, pero, a veces, puedo esculpir su cara con plastilina. 

***

Escribo en mi diario y a veces los leo cuando estoy solo en casa.   
Me siento como si fuese un niño de apenas dos años. Mis recuerdos antes de la cárcel están emborronados. No me acuerdo de la cara de mis padres y me cuesta recordar exactamente el color de los ojos negros de Nthanda. Así que es como si lo único real, lo único que recuerdo y que puedo revisar, es lo que ha pasado desde que aprendí braille.   
Hay muchas historias de los enfermos, de mis vecinos, de sus hijos e incluso de algunos de los de servicios sociales que me cuidaron antes. Algunas entradas son muy largas, otras apenas cubren unas pocas líneas. 

***

Creo que he arruinado a Astrid y me alegro de que Nthanda haya muerto y no haya podido destruirla.  
A veces me pregunto si no sería todo mucho más fácil si yo hubiese desaparecido. Tal vez entonces ella podría ser libre. 

***

Pasan tres años.   
Nuestra vida está dominada por una rutina que suele erizarme el vello de la nuca. De vez en cuando salimos de la ciudad y pasamos unos días en el campo. Hacemos camping y caminamos hasta que nos sangran los pies.   
No es lo mismo, pero no digo nada. Astrid dice que está contenta. Yo también lo digo.   
No podemos tener hijos, así que intentamos adoptar algún niño chino. Yo quiero una niña africana, pero será chino. Da igual, realmente, porque lo hago principalmente por Astrid. No es justo todo lo que ha sacrificado por mí. 

***  
A veces sueño con Mary. Está sentada en la estación de Metro que había al lado de mi casa cuando yo era pequeño. Tiene un bastón entre las manos y a su lado hay una pareja cuyo rostro no veo, pero sé que son mis padres. En mi sueño siempre me están esperando. Son jóvenes y visten con la ropa que llevaban en la foto enmarcada que colgaba en el salón. Cuando yo llego ellos se apartan para dejarme sentar, pero no me dicen nada. Están enfrascados en una acalorada discusión que yo no oigo.   
Mary me sonríe con cierto grado de complicidad.   
\- Buenas tardes, Tobby.   
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras esta tarde?   
Mary siempre me contesta de la misma manera que hacía en el Campo de Eutanasia:  
\- Así-así. Como siempre. Hoy he visto un quetzal. Es uno de mis pájaros favoritos, ¿sabes?  
\- Sí, creo que me lo habías comentado alguna vez.   
Mary me mira con una media sonrisa secreta en los labios.   
Yo me siento a su lado y su presencia me resulta más reconfortante que la de mis padres discutiendo a mi lado. Se acerca el Metro con un estruendoso chirrido de ruedas metálicas sobre las vías.   
\- ¿Eres feliz, Tobby?- me pregunta de pronto.   
\- ¿Por qué no iba a ser feliz?  
\- Me alegro de que hayas salido de aquella fea jaula en la que te metieron.   
\- Yo también. Siento no poder hacer más fotos.   
Mary agita la cabeza.   
\- Las fotos que me has traído son muy bonitas. Me han puesto muy contenta. Las tengo todas en mi habitación.   
El metro entra en la estación reduciendo la velocidad. Mis padres se levantan y van hasta las puertas. Yo estoy clavado en el sitio. Intento levantarme.  
\- ¿Están decepcionados conmigo?- le pregunto a Mary.   
\- Están tristes.   
\- ¡Diles que lo siento!  
Mary sonríe y camina lentamente hasta las puertas del metro.   
\- Creo que tienes que volver a tu nueva jaula, Tobby.  
\- ¡Quiero ir contigo!  
En el interior del vagón puedo ver a Andrew y a Nthanda. Están jugando con Pelusa. Mis padres y amigos del colegio, toda la gente a la que he conocido está en ese vagón y parecen felices. Mary guarda la puerta, mientras la oscuridad se cierne sobre a mi alrededor. Yo no me puedo mover. Quiero ir con Mary, pero no me puedo mover.  
\- ¡No me dejes aquí! – chillo con una nota de terror en la voz.   
Mis padres aparecen detrás de Mary. Mi padre le pone una mano sobre el hombro.   
\- Tienes que esperar al siguiente- dice con gesto serio.   
\- No te has ganado el derecho a venir con nosotros.   
\- ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!  
Consigo ponerme de pie, pero hay barrotes de oro entre el vagón y yo. Me aferro a ellos, pero arden y tengo que soltarlos.   
\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡Dime qué tengo que hacer!   
Las puertas se cierran y el metro se marcha lentamente.   
Arremeto contra los barrotes, una y otra vez. Solo el círculo de la jaula está iluminado, a mi alrededor todo lo demás es una negrura absoluta. Miro a mi alrededor, aterrorizado. El suelo está cubierto con aves de colorido plumaje verde y pecho rojo, los ojos desorbitados y el pico amarillo abierto de par en par como en un grito silencioso. 

***

Nos dan a un niño en adopción. Se llama Jackson, tiene seis años y una voz aguda. Se ríe mucho. Astrid está más contenta ahora que lo tenemos con nosotros. Ha propuesto adoptar a una niña para tener la pareja. A mí me parece buena idea. Los hijos de Max son más mayores, pero aun así vienen a veces a jugar con él. Los gemelos a veces le hacen de canguro cuando vamos a cenar fuera. Astrid ya nunca quiere ir de acampada. Cuando Jackson sea más mayor iremos él yo.   
Mis diarios son repetitivos y aburridos. Lo único de interés: las historias de los pacientes del hospital y todo lo que me cuenta Jackson. Es un niño muy listo, despierto y trabajador. Son los únicos niños que dan en adopción hoy en día. Los niños problemáticos no salen de sus países de origen, a los únicos que les dan oportunidades son a los niños brillantes, los que ‘las aprovecharán’. Yo creo que querría a mi hijo igual si fuese estúpido, pero supongo que es mejor así.   
Ahora voy a hablar con un psiquiatra que me receta medicinas . Dicen que estoy deprimido y que por eso me canso más y se me cae el pelo y no me intereso por la política. Aunque vivo por los cotilleos del barrio. 

***

A Jackson le gustan las manualidades. Siempre me está construyendo cosas con plastilina y palillos. Ha aprendido braille y toca el arpa. Tiene espíritu de artista. Su madre me cuenta que pinta muy bien. Es un chico despierto y abierto, hace amigos muy fácilmente. Con dieciséis años trae a casa a su primera novia. Es un encanto. Astrid dice que es rubia y tiene grandes ojos azules. Tiene la voz grave y se ve que canta en el coro del colegio como solista.   
Su hermana menor, Luisa, es deportista y agresiva. Ha conseguido el cinturón negro de taekwondo y ha ganado varios premios en competiciones. No hay cosa que le guste más que ganar. Le cuesta muchísimo perder y se esfuerza increíblemente por no hacerlo. Es muy, muy inteligente y participa en competiciones de ajedrez a nivel estatal. Tiene doce años, es un poco mal hablada y está obsesionada con que quiere un piercing aunque eso ya no es ‘cool’. AL menos una vez al mes vamos a acampar ella y yo. Jackson se escaquea la mayoría de las veces y Astrid se limita a llevarnos en coche. Ella dice que Luisa está asalvajada, pero es la niña de mis ojos. 

***

Mis hijos se han ido a la universidad. Luisa ha ganado una beca gracias al taekwondo y está estudiando una ingeniería. Jackson ha acabado bellas artes y toca el arpa en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago.   
Ya nunca voy de acampada. De vez en cuando salimos a hacer una excursión por la costa. Me gusta caminar por la playa.   
Una o dos veces al mes Tasha y Max vienen a cenar a casa. En verano hacen barbacoas. Sigo trabajando en el hospital y Astrid sigue siendo maestra. Tam-Tam se ha muerto.   
A veces lo veo en mis sueños, sentado junto a Mary en la estación del Metro.   
Los barrotes de mi jaula cada vez son más finos. Sé que algún día desaparecerán del todo y podré subir también al vagón en el que van todos mis amigos.   
Mary ya no me habla de su pájaro preferido. Me saluda con una sonrisa que nunca acaba de llegarle a los ojos. Creo que es porque ya no puedo darle fotografías. Mis padres me ignoran menos. Algunas veces me sonríen con orgullo.  
\- Algunas flores se abren tarde.- dice mi madre en una ocasión, besándome la mejilla.

***

\- Me he convertido en un stranded.   
Sé que estoy soñando porque veo. La estación es vieja y está medio abandonada. Mary está sentada en un banco, las manos cruzadas sobre la empuñadura de su bastón. Tam-Tam jadea suavemente, tumbado a sus pies. Mis padres no están. Mary me sonríe y palpa el asiento que hay a su lado. Me dejo caer con un suspiro y acaricio el espeso pelaje de Tam-Tam. Quería mucho a ese perro.   
\- Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes a verme.   
Asiento con la cabeza. Tiene razón, cada vez vengo menos.   
\- Lo siento.  
\- No lo sientas. No es tu culpa. Los jóvenes, cada vez más ocupados con su vida.   
\- Debería venir más.   
\- No. Está bien.   
\- ¿Dónde están mis padres?   
Ella me mira con sus claros ojos, son ojos muy viejos, muy tristes.   
\- Se han ido.   
\- ¿No volverán?  
Agita la cabeza.   
\- Querían que te dijera que, al final, lo has conseguido.   
\- ¿Están orgullosos de mí?   
\- Sí.   
Siento una profunda oleada de alivio.   
\- Te has convertido en un hombre, has dejado un legado, has dejado tu marca en este mundo. Están contentos.   
Me recuesto contra la pared de la estación con un suspiro y no digo “Gracias a Dios”, pero las palabras están en mis labios.   
Cierro los ojos un momento.  
\- ¿Y tú?- le pregunto, girando la cabeza para mirarla.- ¿Estás orgullosa de mí?   
\- Te has convertido en un hombre, has dejado una marca imborrable sobre este mundo. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?   
\- Eso no es una respuesta.   
Mary me mira seriamente durante un momento. Finalmente suspira.   
\- ¿Has hecho en tu vida algo de lo que te arrepientas?   
Trago saliva.   
\- Sí- respondo.- Me arrepiento de muchas cosas.   
\- ¿Has hecho algo de lo que te sientas orgulloso?  
Esta me cuesta un poco más. Pero pienso en mis hijos y en mis fotos y en las carcajadas de los niños en el hospital.   
\- No me siento orgulloso de muchas cosas. Pero creo que sí que he hecho algunas cosas de las que me sienta orgulloso.   
\- ¿Has aprendido de tus errores?   
No sé a donde quiere llegar, pero sus ojos claros están fijos en los míos, estudiándome con toda su atención. Supongo que no tengo ningún motivo para no seguirle la corriente.   
\- Claro.   
Mary se pasa la lengua por los dientes.   
\- ¿Has amado?   
\- Sí.   
\- ¿Has sentido miedo?  
\- Sí.   
\- ¿Tristeza?   
Me encojo de hombros.  
\- Claro.   
\- ¿Has hecho sacrificios?   
Por primera vez desearía que llegase el metro ya. Me siento incómodo.   
\- Sí.- mi voz suena muy suave.   
\- ¿Y has recibido regalos?   
\- Sí.   
Se inclina hacia mí, mirándome con una media sonrisa.   
\- ¿Y los has hecho?   
\- Claro.   
Asiente lentamente con la cabeza, echándose hacia atrás. Durante un momento no dice nada.   
\- ¿Por qué no me contestas?  
\- ¿Por qué no iba a estar orgullosa de ti, Tobby?  
Aprieto las mandíbulas.  
\- Porque nunca he hecho nada, llevo años sin hacer nada que levantarme, ir a trabajar y remolonear. A mi alrededor todo el mundo parece- me froto la cara con las manos. Están callosas y descuidadas, las uñas rotas, el dorso cubierto de cicatrices.- Me gustaría oírlo. ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?   
\- Porque, aunque te lo diga, no te lo vas a creer.   
Me coge la cara con sus manos viejas, arrugadas, la piel como pergamino viejo. Son muy suaves y translúcidas.   
\- ¿Estás orgulloso de tus hijos, Tobby?  
\- ¡Claro que sí!  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque… Porque… Porque se han convertido en un hombre y una mujer hechos y derechos, íntegros, que se enfrentan a su vida de frente. Porque no huyen de sus problemas, porque son buenos y generosos y talentosos y… y…  
La sonrisa de Mary es muy dulce. Se parece a la de mi madre. Aquella sonrisa que ponía cuando era pequeño y le regalaba alguna torpe manualidad. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.   
\- Y porque los quieres, sin importar nada más. Dime, Tobby, ¿cómo no voy a estar orgullosa de ti cuando te has convertido en un hombre capaz, cuando has sido generoso y bueno y te has enfrentado a tus problemas y has tenido un talento que nunca has abusado?   
No sé qué contestar. No me atrevo a mirarla a la cara. El metro se acerca a poca velocidad. Mary me tiende el bastón. Es blanco, con una bola al fondo y en la empuñadura un halcón de plata.   
El metro se detiene. Tam-Tam echa a correr hacia la puerta, Mary le sigue más despacio.   
\- Dime, Tobby- ha llegado a las puertas abiertas, veo el interior abarrotado con todos aquellos que he perdido- ¿eres feliz?   
Abro la boca para contestar, pero el pitido de las puertas al cerrarse se lleva mis palabras. Mary saluda con la mano mientras el tren se aleja. 

***

Jackson se casa con una negra. Sé que Tasha está un poco escandalizada, la prensa hace una montaña de este hecho. Astrid la adora y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír durante todo el día. La novia de Jackson se llama Ariel, es arquitecto. Se conocieron en una gala benéfica y estuvieron saliendo durante cuatro años antes de casarse. Jackson no cree en el matrimonio, pero lo ha hecho porque Ariel está embarazada. Astrid y Luisa me describen el vestido con todo lujo de detalles. La iglesia huele a flores y el banquete me deja lleno y satisfecho.   
El bebé llega cinco meses después. Es un niño fuerte, con la piel áspera y las manos pequeñas. Jackson llora cuando lo coge por primera vez. 

***

La pareja de Luisa se llama Emily y tiene dos hijos de cuatro y dos años. Astrid está un poco triste, pero Luisa sigue siendo la niña de mis ojos y descubro que no me importa tanto como había temido. El hijo de Jackson ha cumplido diez años, es estruendoso y llena nuestra casa de risas estridentes.  
Por nuestro aniversario, Luisa y Jackson nos regalan a Astrid y a mí un viaje: una vuelta al mundo. Conseguir los visados nos cuesta un poco, pero no me importa. Cuando pongo los pies en suelo extranjero por primera vez en tantos años, el corazón me va tan deprisa que temo tener un infarto ahí mismo. Astrid va colgada de mi brazo y le tiemblan las manos.   
Había olvidado los olores y los sonidos de China. Visitamos la sede de Black Star Fundation, pero le pido a Astrid que no diga quienes somos. Nos recibe una chica joven que –según me cuenta Astrid- lleva flores en el pelo y un aro en la nariz. La chica nos da un pequeño tour por las instalaciones y Astrid me las describe detalladamente. Nos explica en qué consiste la fundación, su historia y nos lleva por el “pasillo de la fama” en la que cuelgan fotos de famosos y voluntarios, presidida por “Mi Estrella Negra” y la foto de TLIP llevando agua. Astrid insiste en hacerme una fotografía junto ambas.   
\- ¿Están interesados en apadrinar?- pregunta la chica de las flores en el pelo y el aro en la nariz.   
\- Hija mía- suspira Astrid- si tu supieras…  
\- ¿Son miembros? ¿Llevan mucho tiempo?  
Salgo antes de oír cómo contesta Astrid. Cuando nos vamos, la chica me estrecha la mano con fuerza.   
\- Gracias- dice sencillamente y me da la impresión de que me quiere decir algo más, pero nuestro conductor nos espera y nos marchamos sin más.   
\- Su padre- me cuenta Astrid más tarde- habría muerto de no ser por Black Star Fundation.   
En Rusia hace frío, muchísimo frío. Compramos gorros peludos y nos refugiamos en galerías de arte. Hay muchas. Al parecer casas de mafiosos han sido reconvertidas en museos. En una de ellas, Astrid me hace pararme junto a un cuadro, pero se niega a decirme qué hay en él.   
El centro de Europa se va calentando conforme avanza nuestro viaje. Paseamos por jardines que huelen a flores y por calles que huelen a heces de perro. Me gusta estar en el extranjero, oír todas las voces hablando en idiomas que no conozco, cada ciudad suena diferente.   
La última parada es mi país natal, pero me entra un ataque de pánico y decidimos marcharnos. Cuando volvemos a casa no se lo decimos a nuestros hijos. Les hablamos de todo lo que hemos visto y les enseñamos las fotos y es como si nada hubiese pasado. 

***

La estación está en ruinas. Lo veo todo contrastado y con claridad: el banco y los arcos derruidos y las vías y el tren que se acerca lentamente. No hay nadie. Ni Mary, ni mis padres, ni Tam-Tam. El bastón blanco con la empuñadura de halcón está en mis manos. El tren se detiene y las puertas se abren.   
Mary está ahí, guardando la entrada. Me mira con una sonrisa y nunca la había visto tan joven. O quizás soy yo que soy viejo.   
\- Dime, Tobby- dice y su voz suena como la de mi madre- ¿eres feliz?   
Sonrío.   
\- Sí. He sido muy feliz.   
Da un paso hacia la izquierda y me ayuda a entrar. Me abraza mientras las puertas se cierran a mi espalda.   
Abro los ojos y veo a mis padres, los ojos fijos en mí.  
\- ¿Estás orgullosa de mí?   
Les pregunto mientras el vagón empieza a moverse.   
Pero, aun mientras las palabras salen de mis labios, descubro sobresaltado que, en verdad, ya no me importa.


End file.
